Second Chances
by Kitrino
Summary: Edward had more reasons to leave Bella behind this time. After 70 years, he found out that he left something more. How will he and the Cullens deal with it? Canon Pairings.
1. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Some parts of this chapter are from New Moon and Breaking Dawn so I don't own them.**

**The Beginning of the End**

He frowned at me in the darkness. "Try to sleep, Bella"

"No, I want you to kiss me again."

"You're overestimating my self-control."

"Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?" I challenged

"It's a tie" he grinned briefly in spite of himself, and then was serious again. "Now, why don't you stop pushing your luck and go to sleep?"

"No." then I snuggled closer to him. "I want to do this Edward. I want it now. Do you not want me?" I asked.

"Of course I want you, but I don't want to take the chances. You're just too breakable Bella." He tried to reason with me.

"You said that you don't want me to miss out my human experiences. This is a part of my human experiences, Edward." I pleaded then started kissing him. "Please, Edward." Then I looked straight at his eyes. He just sighed in defeat. Then kissed my nose.

"Ok, Bella. We'll try tonight. Just promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you ok?" then he caressed my cheeks.

"I promise." Then he started kissing me passionately.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was just too comfortable to be in the arms of my love. I was just too happy. His cool body was the perfect antidote for my aching arm. Lying across his wintry chest, his arms wound around me, felt very easy and natural. I was actually nervous last night; despite that I was the one who convinced him, but all the worries simply disappeared.

He just kept caressing my hair. He did not speak; he just continued caressing my hair then proceeded to my arms. I opened my eyes and I saw his face. He was just staring at the ceiling the whole time. I got up so that I could see his face. His expression was mixed with guilt and shock.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked

"You have to ask?" his voice was hard and cynical.

My first instinct, a product of a lifetime of insecurities, was to wonder what had I done wrong. I dug up my memory of last night and looked for the possible reasons that caused him to be upset. I tried so hard but I couldn't think of anything. What had I missed?

His finger caressed my cheeks. "What are you thinking?" he asked

"You're upset. I don't understand, did I…" he didn't let me finish

"How badly are you hurt Bella? The truth, please, don't downplay anything." He said. Then I was confused. Hurt? I don't remember being hurt, except from what happened on the Cullen's house.

"What do you mean hurt? My arm doesn't hurt that much." I said then he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about your arm. I'm talking about this." then he gently lift my other arm. Then I saw what he's talking about. There are large purple bruises covering my arms. I examined myself and saw that my whole body is covered in big bruises.

"Oh." That was all that I can say to him. I tried to remember being in pain last night but I just couldn't. I couldn't recall any moment that he held me too tightly. I just know that I'm blissfully happy when we did it last night.

"I'm so sorry Bella, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have done this." he threw his arm over his face and became perfectly still. I tried to remove his arm from his face but it was like yanking on a sculpture.

"Edward, please talk to me."

He didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Edward"

"Please don't say you're sorry. It's my entire fault." He said. I couldn't help but cry at this moment. I really hate it when he blames himself over the bad things that happen to me. Even though it is clearly not his fault, he just finds a way to blame himself. He then removed his arm from his face when he sensed that I was crying. He quickly sat up and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry Bella, is it painful? Do you want me to take you to Carlisle?" he asked

"I'm not crying because I'm physically hurt. I'm crying because you're blaming yourself again. Don't ruin this for me, please. I am happy"

"But I've already ruined this."

"Stop that, Edward!" I snapped. "I'm really happy." He just sighed and wiped away my tears

"I'm sorry; I just can't ignore the evidence." He said. "Now, let's get you to school. I'll just go back to change then I'll fetch you ok?" he continued then I just nodded.

He stood up and dressed himself then kissed me before he leapt out of the window. I dressed myself too then went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. Except for my face, everything is covered in bruises. I can't blame him for not noticing.

After I took a bath, I wore my jeans and a long sleeved shirt so that my bruises won't be seen. I went down to have some breakfast; Charlie left early today. I opened the fridge to look for something to eat. I think I'll have eggs today. I cooked and ate my breakfast then Edward arrived. He opened the passenger's seat for me with a smile. I think I'm forgiven.

Everybody in school asked me how was my birthday and it was so annoying. Class went by really quick and before I know it, it was already lunch. Edward and I sat in the usual table. The thing is, Alice is nowhere to be found. She usually greets us here.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward

"She went with Jasper for a vacation." He answered. I know Jasper still feels guilty – which made me feel guiltier – and he needed Alice there, of course.

"Can I stop by later?" he asked.

"Of course, but you have to wait for me. I have to make up to Mrs. Newton for taking yesterday off."

"Sure. I'll be there around 8." He said. When I finished eating my egg sandwich, we went to Biology class.

After my work in the Newton Outfitters, I hurried my way back home. I just want to see Edward again. When I arrived, I saw Charlie and Edward were watching football. It was Manchester United versus Chelsea that's why Charlie is so focused on the game.

"Hey Bells, we just had cold pizza. If you want, it's on the table." He said then went back to the game. I don't feel like eating pizza so I cooked eggs. I saw my camera in the living room. It might be a great idea to take a picture of them. I took a stolen shot of them and they just looked at me without any emotion.

"Bells, why are you taking pictures of us?" Charlie asked

"Because you both look stunning tonight." I giggled then took another shot of them. Edward took a picture of my dad and me then afterwards my dad took a picture of Edward and me. I sat between Charlie and Edward and joined them in watching the game. When the game was over, Charlie went upstairs.

"Not too late, kids." He told us then he went to his bedroom.

"Come walk with me for a moment." He said without any expression. I feel this is not going to be good. He took my hand and we went to the forest near the house. We didn't go that far because we can still see the house. Edward let go of me after a few seconds.

"Ok, let's talk." I said. I was really getting nervous.

He took a deep breath. "We're leaving, Bells. We're leaving Forks." He said. I was shocked.

"Why? Why now?" I asked

"We've been here for too long, Bella. Our physical features don't comply with our ages anymore. This is the perfect time to start over."

This confused me. Isn't he talking about us? Isn't he telling me that it is him and me that are leaving? I stared at him for a moment. I now understood what he is talking about.

"The whole family is leaving? Including you?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered straightforwardly.

"Then I'll go with you."

"You can't, Bella." He said. "It's not the right place for you." He continued

"Where you are is the right place for me, Edward." I could feel my tears ready to spill. "Is this about what happened last night? Is this about what happened between Jasper and between us?"

"Yes. I can't endanger your life anymore because of what we are. My world is not for you. You don't belong with us." he said with an expressionless face. This time, my tears fell down.

"You promised me! You promised me that you will stay!" I shouted.

"It's not healthy for you anymore."

"I know what's healthy for me and what is not!" I said angrily

"I don't want you to go with me." He said.

"So you don't want me anymore." I accused.

"No"

"Then why?" I asked. I'm so confused. "Don't do this to me, please." I pleaded

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this go on so far. I'm really sorry." He said. I can see that I'm too late. The damage has been done. "You're not good for me Bella." These words stabbed me. I know that I'm not good for him.

"If that's what you want." Then he nodded once. At this point, I don't feel anything anymore. I'm numb.

"I would like to ask a favor though." He said

"Anything."

"Please don't do anything reckless or stupid. Charlie still needs you so take care of yourself. In return, I will make a promise too. I will promise that this is the last time that you will ever see my family or me. It will be as if we never existed in your life. Don't worry, you're human, you are bound to forget things like this." He said coldly. I can't believe that these words are coming from him. Then I realized something.

"So Alice is not coming back?" he shook his head slowly.

"No, they are all gone. I just stayed behind to say goodbye. She wanted to say goodbye but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." He said

I was getting dizzy. His cold words kept playing in my head over and over again. I tried to breathe.

"Bye, Bella. Take care of yourself." Then he turned around and ran off.

"Wait!" I tried to run but my legs gave in. I collapsed on the damp grass. It was so quiet; I was alone. I tried to get up but my legs won't comply. My love, my life, my reason why I exist in this world is gone. I'm so helpless that I only cried. I felt a presence behind me. I didn't bother to look around. I don't care who it is anymore.

"Bella?" It was Charlie. "What happened? I heard you screaming." He said

"Daddy!" that was all that I can say then I hugged him tightly. I sobbed on his chest like there's no tomorrow. There _is_ no tomorrow for me. I'm dead. I have no reason to live. My heart was gone.

It seems like Charlie understood what happened. "It's been a long time since you called me Daddy. It's ok, Bella, cry all you want." He comforted me. It is very rare for us to have these kinds of situation. Before I knew it, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	2. Big Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**Big Discovery**

It was almost two weeks when he left me. I refused to be taken to the hospital when Charlie insisted. My favorite doctor is not there anymore.

"Please Bella, try to eat something." Charlie insisted. I know he's been worried about me. "I swear, if you will not eat anything, I won't eat too." He threatened.

"Ok, ok, ok. Just wait and I'll cook." I was not in the mood to eat. I cooked bacon and eggs for the both of us. I really don't want to eat but the aroma of the eggs defeated me. We both ate in silence, a normal thing for the both of us. He waved goodbye and went to the police station. I prepared and went to school.

When I arrived there, everybody was looking at me. I know what they are thinking, but I really don't care anymore. Class went by and I went home. I tried not to talk to anyone. I arrived home and did my homework and the laundry. It was still very quiet. I don't like it.

The night he left me, he also took away everything that reminded me of them. The film in the camera, the gifts from my birthday, even the stereo on my truck, he took everything. He took everything, including my life.

Days have passed by slowly. I'm already two weeks dead. Charlie tried to take me to Florida but I refused. This is my home; no one can take me away from here.

I've been having nightmares too. It was so vivid. The weird thing is he's not there. I only saw a baby and vampires in black cloaks. It was really weird, but sometimes I dream of him leaving me. I've been screaming myself awake. I've also been feeling sick these days. It's good; I'm going to die anyways so why not speed it up?

I went to school like a normal day. I tried to concentrate on my studies so that I can be busy. At lunchtime, everybody still tries to talk to me but I just don't cooperate. We sat at the same table with everybody. I was just eating my egg sandwich while they talk.

"Aw shit!" Jessica exclaimed I didn't notice why. Then she whispered something to Angela but she shook her head no. Then she turned to me, and then she whispered something.

"Hey, do you have a tampon or pad with you? I didn't know it would come today. Please tell me you have one." She pleaded. I remember that I have an unopened pack of tampons in my locker.

I nodded and saw her relief. "Let's go get it in my locker." I told her then she nodded. I could hear the boys asking what's wrong. We made it in my locker just minutes before the end of lunch break. I gave her the tampons.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You're my savior." she said then she walked away. I returned the pack and got my books. Then something hit me. Tampons. I took out my calendar and started to count. Oh my god. Please, please, please, no! 17 days. My period is already 5 days late. Then I felt a little nudge on by stomach. I hurried to the bathroom and lifted my shirt so that I could see my stomach better. Oh my god. I looked at it in every angle. There's a bulge. Oh my god. Then I saw Jessica come out in one of the cubicles.

"Bella, are you ok? Don't tell me that you're worried that you're fat. You've eaten nothing but eggs these days so there is no way that you're fat." The she chuckled. She's right; I'm eating nothing but eggs.

"It's nothing. Uhm. I really don't feel well today Jess, I want to go home. Can you do me a favor and tell the teacher?" I asked. I have to make sure. I must not jump into conclusions.

"Are you ok? Sure, sure, you can go. I'll take care of everything. Do you want me to call your dad?" she asked. I shook my head no then I ran out of the school. I went into my truck and drove to the nearest convenient store.

Before I got off, I wore my hood and wore my huge sunglasses so that they will not notice me. I went inside and took 5 box of pregnancy test kit. I must make sure. Then I cautiously walk over the counter. The sales person was busy reading the magazine. He just scanned everything without even looking at it and showed me the price. I paid with the exact amount so that I can hurry home.

I took them all out and used them at the same time. Here I am in my room, waiting for the results. Then there it was. Two lines on all five test kits. Oh my god. The dreams, the sickness in the morning, the crying – though it's normal in my situation today –, the growth of my appetite for eggs, even the bulge! Oh my god. I'm pregnant. But I'm not supposed to be this pregnant right? Besides, I only did it with him and he's a vampire! I thought vampires couldn't reproduce.

I hurried to my computer and connected in the Internet. I searched even though I know that there is a very small possibility that I would find something. To my surprise, I found something. The incubus, male vampires that seduce human females and have sex with them before eating them. There's an example here that female got pregnant by an incubus. So it is possible. Oh my god. I'm bearing Edward's child. This should freak me out but it didn't; in fact, I'm happy. I caressed my tummy and talked to my baby.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy will take care of you no matter what." I said. I now have a reason to live. I must live. I tried to search again. Then something caught my eye, the Libishomen of the Ticuna Indians. They prey only on beautiful women. Sometimes they use these women to reproduce. I read it word by word and I got information about the women who get pregnant by these vampires. It is said here that they will loose their energy and will become ill and will die together with the child.

My child can't die! I was furious. I can't let my child die. I can't let _our_ child die. Then I thought of Charlie. If I'm going to be sick then Charlie will really notice. He will take me to the hospital and they will find out that I'm pregnant then they will find something strange about my baby then they will get it out of me and experiment with my baby. I'm hyperventilating. I'm starting to panic. I must protect our child. Without hesitation, I packed my things then I wrote a letter to Charlie.

_Dear dad,_

_I need to leave, dad. I feel that this is better for the both of us. I still have no idea where to go but don't look for me ok? Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless._

_Love, _

_Bella_

Then I placed it in the table and walked to my truck. I went to the grocery store and bought as much food as I can. When I finished, I went back to my truck, where should I go? I drove aimlessly. I can't go to mom. I certainly can't go to my friends without Charlie knowing it. I just drove and drove and drove until I realized where I am. I drove myself to their house.

It was empty and gloomy. I stepped out of my car and walked towards the door. It's really depressing that I can imagine what they would do if they sense me walk to the door. Tears flowed down my face again, and then I felt a little nudge in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just painful to remember." Then I caressed my stomach. I have to do this. I must not live in pain. I have a responsibility to face. I walked through the door, knowing that they don't lock their doors.

Everything is the same. All the things are on the same place. They don't have to worry about robbery because they have tons of money to replace it. I walked around the house again.

I was wrong, not everything is the same. Emmett's video games are not here. _Slash_. Jasper's flags are not here too. _Slash_. Esme's dining table and antiques are gone. _Slash_. Rosalie's make-up and cars are nowhere to be found. _Slash_. Carlisle's medical books, the portraits and the big cross are not here. _Slash_. Alice's clothes are not here too. _Slash_. Edward's piano and CD's have disappeared too. _Slash, slash, and slash_. Then I collapsed on the floor. I was on Edward's room. Just thinking about them feels like I'm being cut into pieces.

I tried to gasp for air. I'm feeling the pain now. The past few days, I was numb. Now I feel the pain. I know I must stay strong. I can do this. I'll live and be with my child.

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	3. New Found Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**New Found Life**

It's been almost a month and I look like I'm about to give birth. These days have been really hard for me. I couldn't go out of the house because I'm so weak. All I can do is lie here on the couch. The baby truly drained my energy and I lost weight, but I found the remedy, blood.

I was so weak and ill that day. My body wouldn't take whatever I eat. I started to think of ways that I could regain my energy. I can't just let my child die inside of me. If I'm hungry then I'm sure he is too. When I thought of that, I suddenly remembered that vampires don't eat human food and they just drink blood to survive. Then it hit me; what if my baby is more of a vampire that human? Of course he wouldn't take human food.

After that, I started to eat raw so that I could suck off the blood and regain my energy. I can feel that this is going to turn out great. I bought a lot of live chickens so that I'll just have to extract the blood and drink it before cooking it. I'm still careful though; the last time I tried to walk around I cracked a rib. My baby is growing so fast. Poor baby, he doesn't have much room in there isn't he?

I don't have much information on what's happening in Forks. I only go out to buy things because it makes me really tired. It's hard to be pregnant alone, especially when you're carrying a supernatural with you around. That's why when I buy things, I grab as many as I can so that I won't have to go back anymore. Maybe my father is looking for me like crazy these days. I wish he is taking care of himself. I miss my father already. Why don't I visit him? A little peak wouldn't hurt.

Then I carefully drove to my father's house. I wish he's home. I parked the car inside the forest near my dad's house. This is the forest where Edward left me. This is where he said that he didn't want me. I cried again. I've been crying a lot again. I just can't get over him. I wonder what he's doing today. Is he hunting? Maybe he's driving his Volvo around town or maybe he's playing his piano.

Then suddenly the truck stopped; it's out of gas. Where am I? I didn't know how far I've gone. I was just supposed to find a place where I can park the car. I don't see the road anymore. Walked out of the truck, trying to be careful. I steadily walked but, being me, I lost my balance. Then I felt the pain.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain. I collapsed on the ground and saw the blood flowing down. I panicked. "Please, please honey, hold on." I pleaded.

Then I felt that something is ripping me from the inside. He's trying to get out on his own. I don't care how much pain I will be in as long as he comes out alive. I saw my stomach bleed as he clawed his way out.

I tried to find my pocketknife, which I used to carry around so that it would be easier for me. When I found it, I took a deep breath and cut my stomach open. I screamed in pain, but I really don't care anymore. I felt him get out of me and I was relieved. I just lie there, waiting for death to take me.

Then I felt him climb up to look at my face. A boy, just as I expected. He has green eyes like his father. Then he has Charlie's curls. Even though my vision is blurry and he's totally covered in blood, I can see that he's beautiful. I reached out and caressed his face. All of a sudden, he bit me. A new kind of pain began to spread through my veins. It was hot. I'm burning. It was so painful that I lost consciousness.

I don't know how many days have passed but suddenly I can hear and smell everything. I still can't move but I'm conscious. I can smell the rain and the grass. I can smell blood too. I can hear a heartbeat at my side, also breathing. A human? No, I don't think so. I think it's my child. He's half human so he ought to have blood. Then I realized something. Wouldn't he be in danger here with me? I know what I'm going through. I'm going to be a vampire. I'm dangerous.

One thousand eight hundred sixty five and a half seconds later. I can feel the fire retreat from my palms but I can also feel that the fire is going to my heart. I can feel my heart start to speed up. I can feel my palms and my feet now. Something started to climb up my body; I think it's my child. My heart sped up like helicopter blades. Now the fire is centered in my heart. It was so fast like it's going to rip off my chest. Then it stopped. Everything was quiet. Then I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear. The first thing I saw is my beautiful barely blood-covered son. His curious green eyes stared straight at me. He just smiled at me and I realized that he got his father's crooked smile. My favorite smile. I can't help but smile at him too.

"How are you, little one?" I was shocked at my voice. It was like wind chimes. It was so beautiful. I sat up in less than a second. I thought I will see it like a blur but it was still clear. He patted my face and pointed something. I looked at it and saw two dead deer. One was already drained and one was not. I was touched. Even though it was weird but he hunted for me. I hugged him tightly but when I heard him wince I stopped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry honey! I didn't mean to!" but I was cut short when he touched my face and showed me something. It was I, but I was horrible looking. I saw that I smiled and then I screamed in pain then I fainted. Then it stopped. I was back to reality.

"Did you show me that?" I asked him then he simply nodded. I kissed his forehead then I felt my lungs burning. I quickly placed him down and jumped 20 meters away. I held my breath at once. I felt that I'm thirsty and it will be dangerous if he would be near me when I'm thirsty. I saw his expression change; wondering why I leapt away.

"I'm sorry honey. Mommy is thirsty so it won't be good if you're anywhere near me." I explained.

He smiled then looked at the deer. I forgot that he hunted for me. What a thoughtful kid. I went to the deer and drained its blood. I feel that I'm still thirsty. I looked back at him.

"Honey, could you stay here for a bit?" I asked and he just nodded and smiled my favorite smile. He is really Edward's son.

I started to hunt a bit far away from him. I really don't know how to hunt so I gave in to my senses. I found a mountain lion and began to wrestle it. Lions taste so much better than deer. After the lion, I had a grizzly and some elk. I had to stop when it suddenly rained. I can't leave my child out in the rain.

I ran back as fast as I could only to find him inside the truck. What a clever little kid. He jumped in my arms and then kissed me on the cheeks. It's ok now because my thirst is totally under control. He smelled good in a non-food way. Then I just noticed that he's big already, like a 1-year-old child. Was I unconscious that long?

"How long was I out?" I asked him. I feel stupid asking a little child questions. To my surprise, he held out two fingers.

"Two years?"

He shook his head no.

"Two months?"

Still no.

"Two weeks?"

Still no.

"Two days? I was out only for two days?" I exclaimed. Then he nodded. Wow, he grew so fast and he's smart too. It's a little scary though. I realized I didn't have a name for my smart kid.

"I'll give you the name Edward Anthony. How's that sound?" I asked

His face become furious and shook his head no.

"Why? You don't like it?" I asked. His cute little face is still furious. "Ok, you don't like the name Edward?"

He nodded.

Why doesn't he like the name Edward? "So Anthony is ok with you?"

He nodded and smiled again.

Does he know the story behind Edward? Maybe he does. "Maybe my father's name would do. Charlie Anthony? Hmm… no… Charles Anthony? Yes. How about Charles Anthony?" he agreed with me. "Then it's set. You're Charles Anthony Swan." Then I kissed his forehead. "Let's start our new life together Anthony."

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	4. After 70 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**After 70 Years **

(Edward's POV)

"WE'RE MOVING TO FORKS!" Alice shouted as she burst through my bedroom door. Ugh! I hate it when Alice does that. She just had the vision that we're moving back to Forks.

Forks. I've never stepped in one foot there for 70 years. I promised Bella that it would be like we never existed. I tried so hard to keep my promise and I succeeded even though it hurts like hell. I felt dead all these times.

"Did you hear me Edward? I said we're moving to Forks." She said with sparkles on her eyes.

"I heard you, Alice. And I'm not going with you." I commanded. I saw her expression stiffen.

"It's been 70 bloody years, Edward." She glared at me. "I can't understand why you moped around all these years. It was your decision to leave her!" she scolded. I glared at her.

"I moped around because it hurts to leave her, Alice! But it was the right thing to do!" I exclaimed. It was the right thing to do.

_I know you'll come with us. I saw it already. _Alice thought.

"No, Alice."

"Stop fighting me, Edward. Like I said, it's been 70 years. You know how humans come and go." She said _she might be dead already_ she added on her thoughts.

I growled at her. I know that it's true but I don't want to think about it.

"If you don't want to hear anything on her whereabouts, well I do. You didn't let me say goodbye to her, the least that I can do now is to visit her grave and say sorry. You know you can't stop me. And I know you're still going with us in Forks. We're leaving tonight so pack your things" Then she stormed out of the room.

I sighed in defeat. 70 years ago, a few weeks after we left, Alice started to get blurry visions of Bella. It's like T.V with a bad reception and it really freaked us out. Now, we don't know what happened to Bella because she can't see anything at all. We assumed that she already dead. Maybe she is really dead.

Since then, they kept me under surveillance. They fear that I will go to the Volturi to kill myself. I was planning that, but they kept me from doing it. Emmett and Jasper used all of their strength that they have to restrain me. Even Alice kept a close watch at me. I stopped trying though; it's hard to see Esme feeling scared, it hurts me too.

Again, I sighed. I stood up and started to pack my things. I know there's no way I could fight off Alice. She would just literally drag me out of this place.

After a few hours of packing, the trucks already came in to take the huge stuff. We needed 4 trucks because from Alice's clothes alone, one truck would be already occupied.

We all rode our cars and drove to Forks. Everyone has been pestering me with their question in mind, particularly if I was ready to go back to Forks. Sooner or later, I have to face this kind of situation so I still have no choice.

As we get closer to Forks, my memories with Bella started to come back. It's not that I forgot them; I just chose not to think about them. Bella, what happened to you? I must admit that I really want to know. I feel that you're not dead. I know that you are just there somewhere. Maybe she already has a normal husband and kids maybe even grandchildren. Would I meet anyone related to her there? My questions multiplied as I saw the sign 'Welcome to Forks'.

Bella's POV

I started packing my things because it's time to move out again. We've been staying in an apartment here in Chicago for 3 years now. It's time to get moving. It didn't take us long to be around people. Anthony is really smart for his age so he understood not to kill humans.

As for me, it didn't take long too. I was surprised that I could control my thirst and my emotions easily. I wasn't so bad like what the others say. I got distracted when my son pulled a chair in front of me and then he sat. His green eyes are on me the whole time.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom, are you sure you want to move to Forks? We can just move to Canada or something." Anthony said. In a span of 7 years, he already looks like 18 years old. He looks so much like Edward now except for the green eyes and that his hair is like Charlie's only in bronze color.

His ability is to show people what he is thinking. At first, he needs physical contact before he can show you what he thinks. After a couple of decades, he mastered it already. He can already send his thoughts on a crowd or a single person.

I too have a special power. I can shield anyone's mind and I already mastered that. I can also push the shield away from me too, but I seldom do that, though I mastered it already.

"I'm sure, babe." I answered my son who looks older than me.

"What if that guy is there? Can you handle that?" he told me

"Stop addressing your father as 'that guy' his name is Edward." I scolded him. He knew pretty well what happened between Edward and me. I tried to make him see Edward's reason but he's just stubborn, just like me. Besides, I already accepted it that's why using his name out loud doesn't bother me anymore. After all, it's been years.

"Well are you ready to see him?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he knows that I still existed." I confessed and he just scoffed. It's true, if he knows and if he really wants to see me then I know he can find a way. I admit that I waited but that day didn't come. I know Anthony knows that I expect him to come back and get us. That's why he's even more pissed at Edward.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry mom, I will never leave you. I love you, mom." Then he kissed my cheek. His temperature is different from me; it is even hotter than the normal body temperature.

He really loves to cling on me, even though he's already 70 years old. Our relationship didn't change at all and I like it.

I kissed his cheeks too. "I love you too, honey." Then I got up. "I'll make your dinner so that you can go to sleep." Then we both went to the kitchen. This is his human part. He can eat human food and can sleep. His skin doesn't sparkle that much under the rays of the sun. His vampire side is the usual. He has hard skin, he drinks blood, and he's super fast and super strong.

I served his dinner and he began to eat.

"When will we leave mom?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, around 4am." I answered

"Mom, can you do me a favor?" he asked

I looked at him with curiosity "It depends, what is it?"

"Well, can we pose as a couple rather than siblings?" he pleaded

My eyes grew wide "What? Why?"

"I'm tired of the entire staring, mom! I hate it when they talk behind my back. Especially when boys are all over you! They are like stupid horny idiots! I don't like the way they talk about you. I don't like the way they fantasize you! I want to rip off their heads!" He explained. I know how he feels because it's really annoying.

"Isn't it kind of awkward?"

"What are you thinking, mom? We're just going to play as couples in front of people." He explained "and I kind of set that already." He confessed

"What do you mean 'kind of set that already'?" I asked

"Well, I forged another birth certificate and I kind of changed my surname already and I kind of sent it already and I made it look like were not related at all." he confessed. I was shocked! I didn't know my son could do this.

"And how would it suppose to work out?" I demanded

"Easy, we'll tell them that we cohabited." He simply said

"What? Anthony, that won't work out. What would the people think? We are going to pose as 17 year-olds there and without parental authority." I said

"Mom, its 2079 already. Many teenagers are already like that." I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok, since you already sent them, I have no choice but to agree. But next time, please, warn me before hand." I said the he smiled my favorite crooked smile. Ever since he reached full maturity, I can't help but be dazzled on his smile.

"So, what surname did you come up with?" I managed to ask

He took a big bite off his steak then answered. "Masen." He said lightly. I stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed this. "What?" he asked

"Where did you get that?" I asked in a hush voice

"Somewhere in the internet. I think it's cool and it suites my name just right. Charles Anthony Masen. Doesn't it sound nice?" He said then he chuckled

"Really?" I asked then he simply nodded. I can see that he is not lying. I know when he lies because I'm his mother.

"Did you know that Masen is your father's real surname?"

"What?! No kidding?" he said in shock. I laughed at his expression.

"Come on, honey. Please don't hate Edward." I said

"Please mom, like I would." He said then I just sighed in defeat.

He got up and washed the dishes. He always helps me with the household chores without even the need to tell him. I am lucky to have a son like him.

After that, we went out to hunt. We always do this whenever we're about to leave a certain place. It's like a farewell feast. After that, we went home and Anthony fell asleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Good luck to me.

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	5. Second First Day in Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**Second First day in Forks**

We arrived in Forks before 10 am, thanks to my son's maniac driving like his father. I always tease him that he is so much like his father and that pisses him off. We decided to live in my old house. I don't know how, but Anthony managed to buy it even though I knew that there are still people living in it.

He always finds ways to amaze me. Here in Forks, as he planned, I am going to be Bella Swan and he'll be Anthony Masen. I really can't forget his expression when I told him that Edward's real surname is Masen.

Finally, we arrived at my old home. Nothing changed except that the walls are painted light blue. It looks like the old owners of this house tried to brighten up the house. The inside of the house did not change at all. Everything was still the same. Even my bedroom is still the same. To my surprise, even the rocking chair is still here.

How I miss Charlie. He died 20 years ago because of heart attack. Even though I didn't see him personally, I called him and wrote letters to him. I remember the times when he would ask me if I could visit. I really feel bad that I couldn't visit him. He died in this house too.

"Good memories, mom?" Anthony asked when he finished putting the luggage inside. I smiled at him. I know I owe him this one.

"Not really, I just remembered Dad." I said.

"Want to visit grandpa's grave afterwards?" he asked then I nodded.

We both settled down and went to Forks Cemetery. We visited dad's grave. Even though Anthony never had a chance to meet Charlie, he loved him so much. He would always ask about his grandfather.

We decided to hunt after this. This is one of our traditions when we move in a place. It is also a precaution because we're going to be mingling with humans again. Even though we can control our thirst, we still take these kinds of precaution.

Before we go back to the house, we decide to stop by at the grocery store. This is our usual bonding as mother and son. I really love it when he starts to push the cart for me and chat with me the whole time. We never had secrets from each other. We're very comfortable to share everything at talk about anything. After buying everything in the grocery store, we went straight back home.

The next morning is time to go to school. We're going to Forks High School. I started to remember my blurry human memories. That is where everything started. That is where I first met Edward, where I first saw his incredible power as a vampire.

Over the past years, I tried to forget about Edward. Well, not completely forget about him but to get over him. It's very hard though, especially when you see his duplicate with his perfect smile carbon copied on him. Not that I blame my son, but I admit it made things more complicated. But its better that Anthony was by my side the whole time. He became the reason of my existence now.

I already accepted the fact that Edward might already have a mate after all these years. As for me, I don't want to find a mate or anything close; Anthony is enough to accompany me for eternity. My thoughts were cut short when Anthony gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good morning, mom" he said cheerfully with the crooked smile that I love in his face. This is the first thing he does when he see me in the morning. He grabbed the breakfast I made and started eating.

"Good morning, honey. Are you ready for school?" I asked

"Of course I am. How about you? Are you ready to pose as future Mrs. Masen to the whole town?" then he chuckled.

"That is going to be awkward." Then I laughed with him.

After he ate his breakfast, he cleaned himself up and prepared for school. It is raining again as usual in Forks. We got into his car and drove away. In a matter of minutes, we arrived in Forks High School. Nothing much is changed. Even after 70 years, this place didn't change a bit. I can feel nostalgia rush to me.

"Mom, are you sure you can do this?" Anthony asked when he felt me froze in place.

"Don't worry about me, Anthony. I just felt nostalgic for a second." I assured him. He then took my hand and we walked to the front office hand in hand. It's very usual for us to walk hand in hand; we always do that.

We arrived at the warm office. This place is still the same as ever. The only thing that changed is Mrs. Cope is not around anymore. A young girl, in her early 20's I suppose, replaced her. Her hair that went until her shoulders is dark and curly. She wore glasses that emphasized her huge brown eyes. Her skin is a little bit tan; maybe from tanning machine or something. She didn't notice us because she was reading some magazine

"Excuse me." Anthony called her attention. I saw her eyes widen the moment they set on my son's face. I can't blame her though; my son is really gorgeous.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ms. Alexandra Sidle. How may I help you?" she introduced herself. She was smiling and batting her long thick fake eyelashes at Anthony.

"I'm Isabella Swan and he's Anthony Masen. We would like to get our schedules now." I said. She was surprised. It seems that she just noticed my presence in the room.

"Oh, of course." Then she handed us our schedules and a paper where every teacher needs to sign on. We have most classes together except for Trig and Spanish. Ms. Sidle began to brief us on what to do and gave both of us a map. I know that I still know my way around this little school. A few moments, the students started to arrive. Again, the moment they saw us the staring began.

_They're beautiful!_

_You think the girl is still available?_

_He's what I want!_

_They look like them, are they related?_

The last comment took me off-guard. Look like them? Are there any vampires in here except for us? I started to become cautious. What if there are vampires here and they're not vegetarians like us? My son could be in danger, even though I know he could fight them off but still I'm worried. Anthony noticed my sudden change of mood.

_"Is there something wrong mom?"_ he asked in his thoughts. He's the only vampire who can enter my mind without any problems.

"I think there are other vampires here besides us." I said in a voice too low for humans.

_"Oh, you think it's them?" _he asked again. I never thought of that. I was caught off-guard. What if it is them? I don't know what I would do. Am I ready to meet then again?

"_It's ok mom. I won't leave your side. Would you just do me a favor and cover my thoughts so that if it is them, they won't know that we're here."_ He said. I smiled at him and started to shield his thoughts. In this way, Edward wouldn't know that we're here because he couldn't hear our thoughts.

Just then, a guy and a girl walked to us. I think they're related. Both of their hair is blond, and they both have similar baby faces. It kind of reminded me of Mike Newton. I laughed silently

"You must be the new guys. Hi, I'm Joshua Newton and this is my little sister Michelle Newton. I'm a junior like you guys and she's a freshman." So they're related to Mike Newton. That explains it.

"Hi, I'm Anthony Masen and this is my girlfriend Bella Swan." Anthony said and put his arms around me. I really want to laugh out loud when Anthony said that I'm his girlfriend. The look on Joshua and Michelle were funny too.

"We better get going; the class will start any minute." I said then I took Anthony's hands and walked away.

"Do you need help?" Michelle asked.

"No thanks, we know our way." Anthony said then we both walked away. When we're in a safe distance, we started laughing out loud.

"Did you see their faces, mom? It was priceless!" he said in between laughs

"I know, honey, I know." Then I laughed with him.

We entered building number 3 for our English class. We had our paper signed by Mr. White, our English teacher, and made us sit without bothering for introductions. The class was boring because I already read all of the books he mentioned that we are going to read for the rest of the year. Anthony even read some of it when he was just 3 months old. All we did during class was to talk silently that the teacher didn't even notice.

English passed and there are no Cullens in sight. Anthony walked me to my next class, Trig, and he waved goodbye. There are no Cullens in Trig too. Maybe there are no Cullens present here in Forks.

Trig passed by really slow. I want to see me son again. When the bell rang, I saw Anthony waiting for me outside the classroom. We walked to our next class, History.

History is really interesting because some of the information is wrong. There is information in the book that was caused by us. It is when I accidentally made a building collapse. Everyone thought that it was a bomb and everything was so messed up. Good thing that the Volturi didn't come after us. History passed without any signs of the Cullens too. The bell rang and it is time for lunch.

"Good thing that classes are done. It's so boring and lame." Anthony complained as we entered the cafeteria. This is the only place that my nose is defective. The scent of the food being cooked and the food itself is overpowering every scent of every person in this room.

"I really can't wait for biology." He said. He likes biology or anything that has to do with science. He doesn't mind repeating it over and over again. He thinks that science develops faster than any other subject. This is the subject that he feels that he won't get bored because he gets to learn new thing from time to time.

"Be patient, honey. After lunch, you'll have fun in biology." Then we both laughed.

"Why don't you get a table for us, mom? I'll bring the food since I'm the only one who will eat." With that I walked away to find a table. I found an empty table on the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

It's a good spot for us. I sat and waited for Anthony to arrive with the food that he will eat. I don't know why but I started to scan the whole cafeteria. Maybe because I always do this when I was human.

Then I noticed the table across ours. Five sets of golden eyes are staring at me.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked. It took me a minute to process who she was. Then it hit me hard. My dim human memories started playing over and over again. If I could only cry, I would at this moment.

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	6. Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

_Previously…_

"_Bella? Is that you?" she asked. It took me a minute to process who she was. Then it hit me hard. My dim human memories started playing over and over again. If I could only cry, I would at this moment._

**Fights**

"Alice?" then I stood up as well as them. They are all here. Alice with Jasper's hand around her, Rosalie with Emmett cuddling her and most of all Edward, they are all here. Edward is here. Edward is here. I started to panic.

"Bella? Please calm down." Jasper said when he felt my panic. I then felt a wave of calmness dominate me.

"_Mom, is there something wrong?"_ Anthony asked me in his thoughts. I turned to him, seeing that he is carrying a tray full of food.

Then he broke his gaze to me and looked at the five vampires across us. They stared at him too. I can see that Anthony is recognizing them even though they never seen anyone of them.

In one swift movement, Anthony is already between the Cullens and me in his crouch. He started hissing at them. Jasper and Emmett began to be defensive and crouched too.

"I don't want you within five mile radius of her!" Anthony growled

"Anthony, please stop!" I exclaimed

"Who is he, Bella?" Alice asked

"What is it to you?" Anthony growled impolitely

"You will not speak to her like that!" Jasper was about to go for Anthony's neck but Emmett managed to stop him. "Let go of me, Emmett!"

"Not here, bro. There are humans." Emmett said. We scanned the areas seeing that the humans are not noticing us.

"I said stop, honey. Please, stop it already." I said then I caressed his face so that he'll calm down, but I don't think it worked.

"_Who is Edward here?"_ he asked in his thoughts furiously

"I said stop it already."

"No! I hate it when you always protect him!" he exclaimed and ran in an inhuman speed.

"Who is he, Bella?" it was Edward who asked. I looked at him. He never changed. Should I tell him that he's his son? Maybe it's better not to tell him

"I believe it's none of your business, Edward." I said firmly. I have to follow my son. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I have to follow him." I said.

"Bella?" Alice called me. I looked at her and saw the loneliness in her eyes. "I missed you." She said truthfully.

"I missed you too, Alice." I confessed then I ran in full speed.

**Edward's POV**

It's been two days since we arrived here in Forks again. As usual, there is a lot of staring in Forks High. I'm sure Rosalie loved it. I'm really bored. Maybe I'll skip the afternoon classes.

_There are new students._

_He looks handsome._

_Are they together?_

_It looks like I have no chance at all. Her boyfriend is totally gorgeous._

It looks like there are new students. From the sound of it, they are beautiful. I didn't bother to look on what those new students look like. It's none of my business anyways.

_Edward! Do you think the new students are vampires? _Alice thought

"What makes you say that?" I asked while we're walking to our first class

"Well, from the things that I have heard from the other students, they are utterly gorgeous. Some even said that they kind of look like us? Did you see their faces?" Alice asked

"No, I did not bother to look at their face in a person's mind." I answered straightforwardly.

"Ugh! You're useless, Edward." With that, she entered History class. They still keep me under surveillance. Alice is in every subject that I have. It's really annoying. Even though I told them that I will behave, they're still very cautious.

History class is very boring. I didn't bother to listen. As a matter of fact, every class is boring. After History class, we went to English class. I've already read every book there is in the world, so this is totally pointless. After History class, we went to Trig. Boring. I've already memorized every formula and every technique in solving a mathematical problem.

It's very boring. My life is boring. It's pointless. Why do I have to live for eternity if it's this pointless? I don't have a reason to live so why are they keeping me from killing myself? This is really pointless.

Before I knew it, it's already lunchtime. We met up with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We grabbed ourselves food that we don't even plan to eat. I really hate the cafeteria. The smell of the spices and the grease in the air made it very uncomfortable with me.

We sat on our usual table on the far end of the cafeteria. Then a scent hit me. No. No. No. It can't be. I shot my head up and scanned the whole cafeteria. Then I saw her. No. It can't be! I must be hallucinating. It's been 70 years. She's supposed to be dead already.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper said when he felt my tension. I couldn't answer. I can't take my eyes off her. They looked at the direction of my stare and they all gasped. I knew that I wasn't hallucinating. They saw it too. She scanned the cafeteria too and met with our gaze. She was shocked

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice had the courage to speak up first. I don't know why but I'm speechless.

"Alice?" Bella said. Then we all stood up. It is Bella. It is definitely Bella. But how? How did she turn out like this?

_God, she's a vamp! _Emmett exclaimed in his thoughts

_Who changed her?_ Rosalie thought

_What's going on? _Jasper thought

_It's Bella, it's definitely her. Isn't she supposed to be dead? _Alice wondered.

"Bella? Please calm down." Jasper said when he felt that Bella is in panic state. But here, Bella is not the only one in panic, everyone is. He then used his power to calm us down.

Looks like everyone has the same thoughts. Then somebody walked towards her. He stared at Bella for a moment then he looked at us. His green eyes widened. It's like he recognized us. Who is he?

In seconds, he's on his crouch and began growling at us. Emmett and Jasper became defensive and crouched too. What am I doing? Why can't I speak? Why can't I move? I'm supposed to fight for my family too. Why am I not doing anything?

"I don't want you within five mile radius of her!" he growled. Who is he?

_Who the hell is this bastard?_ Emmett thought.

"Anthony, please stop!" Bella exclaimed. Anthony? Why is she protecting him?

"Who is he, Bella?" Alice asked

"What is it to you?" Anthony growled

_What the hell?! _The normally calm Jasper, but now furious, thought then he sprang.

"You will not speak to her like that!" Jasper was about to go for Anthony's neck but Emmett managed to stop him. "Let go of me, Emmett!" _no one speaks to Alice like that! No one!_

"Not here, bro. There are humans." Emmett said. I scanned the whole cafeteria.

_The food is nice_

_Yuck, I hate bell peppers _

No one seems to notice the commotion happening.

"I said stop, honey. Please, stop it already." She said then caressed his face. She caressed his face. Not just a simple caress but with feelings. I can see the concern and love in her eyes. What is her relationship with him?

"I said stop it already." She continued with irritation in her voice

"No! I hate it when you always protect him!" he exclaimed and stormed out. Everyone was stunned.

"Who is he, Bella?" I managed to ask. What is he to her? She paused for a second and stared at me. God, Bella is here. My precious Bella is here in front of me.

"I believe it's none of your business, Edward." she said firmly. I was shocked. Of course, it's none of my business. Maybe he's the one she loves now. Good. She got over me.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. I have to follow him." She said then she turned around

"Bella?" Alice called Bella. You can hear the loneliness in her voice. "I missed you." She said truthfully.

She turned to her, "I missed you too, Alice." she said then she ran to follow Anthony. After she left, Alice turned to me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she accused me. Jasper and Emmett straightened up themselves. _You're useless, Edward! She's already there! She's already in front of you! _Alice continued in her thoughts. She's still glaring at me. Maybe she can't say these words out loud because of her anger.

She's not the only one who is angry. I'm angry too. I'm angry with myself. I'm angry because she's right there in front of me and all I could say is 'who is he, Bella?' What am I doing? Why couldn't I just speak to her? I'm angry with myself for letting go of this chance. I'm really, really pathetic! Suddenly a wave of calmness overpowered us.

"Thank you Jasper." Alice thanked Jasper.

_How did she turn into a vampire?_ Rosalie thought.

"I have no idea Rose." I answered her. How did she turn into a vampire?

"I thought you couldn't see her anymore, Alice. That would mean that she is already dead right?" Emmett said.

"I know, I know. I'm confused too. It should be easier for me to see her future because she's already one of us" Alice said.

"Who's the guy with her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. But he's weird." Alice said. Weird? In what way?

"Why is he weird, Alice?" I asked her.

"Ugh! Didn't you have a good look at him? Did you even smell his scent?" Alice asked.

_His scent?_ -Emmett

_His appearance?_ -Jasper

_There is something weird about him…_-Rosalie

I tried to remember but I really can't think of anything weird besides the fact that he is so close to Bella. Alice seems to understand our silence

"Ugh! You didn't take a good look at him! It's just common sense!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Everything is weird about him! I have never seen any creature like him! His physical appearance is like a human. He even has heartbeat. At first I thought he was a human when he appeared but then he crouched!" she said. Oh… she's right. "He's inhumanly fast; it means he's a vampire too." Alice said. Everyone thought the same. They realized that that Anthony guy is weird.

"Did you get anything on his mind?" Emmett asked me. Did I get anything? Then I started to replay everything on my head. Then I'm shocked.

"As a matter of fact, I have nothing. I can't read his mind at all." I confessed

_What? He didn't hear anything?_ –Jasper

_What is he? _– Rosalie

"It's true guys, I didn't hear anything." I confessed.

_What, is your ability defective? _– Emmett commented

"I don't know, Emmett. Maybe it is defective." I said

"Stop it guys." Alice said. "Maybe we'll figure something out if we talk more to Bella." She continued.

"You're going to talk to her?" Rosalie said in disbelief. _Why would she even bother? We left her already so we have nothing to do with her anymore._ She thought

"Rose is right, Alice. We have nothing to do with her anymore." I said

"What? No! She's my friend, Edward. I care about her. _You_ care about her. We all know that after _all_ these years, you _still_ love her. If not, why would you mope around?" Alice stated.

I sighed in defeat. "Didn't you see that Anthony guy? Did you see how she looks at him and how he looks at her? Didn't you see how she cares about him? Didn't you see how much she loves him? Are you blind, Alice?! She already got over me! She has someone she already loves! She moved on! This is what I wanted! I wanted her to forget me! I wanted him to stay far away from me so that she'll be always safe! I want her to live without worrying that there is someone out there that wants to kill her. I want her to love someone who isn't thinking about killing her every second he's with her!" I snapped.

_Take it easy, bro. _Jasper thought then he calmed me down.

"But it didn't work out. You wanted her to be safe. You wanted her to live in peace for the rest of her life. Now what happened to your plan? She became a vampire. She _still_ became a vampire. You always said before that you are not right for her because you endanger her life every single time you're together. You always wait for the moment that she will get scared of you and run away screaming. Now here you are, Edward. All of those plans you've come up for her failed. She's here, she's a vampire, she's not that breakable, and she's just like us now. What about that weird Anthony guy? What about him? Are you afraid of a little competition because you can't read his mind? THIS IS YOU'RE SECOND CHANCE, EDWARD! Don't you want to straighten things up?!" she snapped back at me. I was stunned for a moment there.

"Come on, guys, chill. We don't have to discuss this right now. Let's just go to class ok? Let's all clear our heads so that we can speak rather calmly." Emmett reasoned. Wow, he's being mature, a rare sight for Emmett.

"Emmett's right, guys. Everyone is just taken by surprise today so let's just cool down for a bit. I don't know if I can still hold on if I have to calm both of you again." Jasper said them we all stood up.

"I'm still going to talk to Bella. I'm going to invite her over." Alice declared and went to Jasper. Jasper just sighed and wrapped his arms around her pixie-like body.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Why is it that when she's around, trouble is always at the corner?! Now she made another big commotion to the family. _Rosalie commented. I growled at her instantly and then we both crouched down.

"Why, Edward? Isn't it true?" she continued and I just glared at her.

"Rose, baby, please don't push your luck today. Let's just go, ok?" Emmett interfered. She quickly straightened up and flipped her hair. _Troublemaker._ She thought again. We had a glaring competition for a while then Emmett took her hand and pulled her away. Jasper followed them shortly after he kissed Alice on the forehead.

_I'm going to invite her over to the house! Don't you dare interfere! _Alice threatened in her thoughts. I just let out a sigh and walked to Biology class with her.

**A/N: Please review guys but no flames please :D Thank you very much :D**


	7. Biology Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews and the alerts and the favorites, guys! I never expected to have that immediate responses from you guys :D thank you very, very, very, very much! Love you guys :D**

**Special thanks to:**

**britxfuva**** for being my first reviewer! Yay! Thank you very much!**

**Flamepelt3377**** for the advice. I really feel grateful to you. Thank you very much. You are so nice. :D**

**I'll be posting 2 chapters today because you all gave me great responses!**

**Biology Class**

(Bella's POV)

I ran through the woods around Forks High and saw him sitting under a huge pine tree. He was sulking. It's weird but I think he's cute when he does that. It makes him look like a normal 3-year-old child. It makes me feel all motherly.

I walked up to him. "Hey, honey." I said. "I brought you egg sandwiches" then I took out 3 egg sandwiches. It's his favorite.

"Stupid Cullens. They made me forget lunch." He said then took the sandwiches from me. "After what they've done to you, you always protect them! I hate it!" he exclaimed and took a big bite off his sandwich.

"You were being rude back there, Anthony. Even though you hate them, it doesn't mean that you can be rude to them." I reasoned

He scoffed. "See? You're protecting them again, especially that _Edward_." He spat Edward's name like poison.

I sighed. "I'm not protecting him, honey. I was protecting you." Then I caressed his face. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" then he just rolled his eyes. He continued eating and there was a moment of silence. Suddenly, he shot his head up and turned to me.

"Did you tell them that I'm Edward's son?!" he demanded.

"No, honey. He moved on already. I don't want to tie him up to me because of you. I don't want him to feel that he has a responsibility to the both of us. He already said it before. I'm not good for him so why force him?" I said. I was shocked at myself. It still hurts. I thought I already accepted the fact that he doesn't love me anymore but it still hurts. Anthony felt the change in my mood so he stood up and hugged me.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, mom. Thank you for not telling them." he said then kissed me on the cheeks and flashed a dazzling smile.

"It's ok, honey. I understand why you feel that way, but I want you to promise me something." I said.

He just waited for me to continue.

"I want you to be nicer to them, ok? Especially to Alice, she's been a great friend to me. Also to Edward, I don't want either of you to get hurt" I said then he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"They left you miserable! Why do I have to – ok, ok, I'll be nice, ok? I promise." My expression must've made him change his mind.

"Thank you, honey." Then I kissed his cheeks. "Let's get you back to school. Your long-awaited Biology class will start in a moment." I said then he quickly finished his egg sandwich and we left.

We arrived just in time. We both entered the room and handed the paper to Ms. Auburn for her to sign.

"So, you're the new students." She said

"Yes we are ma'am." Anthony said and flashed a smile. We both saw Ms. Auburn be dazzled by my son's smile. I know how she feels. We heard a light chuckle in the back. Edward and Alice are both in this class. Anthony started to glare at them but was stopped when I elbowed him slightly.

Ms. Auburn seemed to come around when she spoke again. We both turned to Ms. Auburn again at once

"Well, since you're new here, you have a lot to catch up on. Why don't we pair up Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan here and Mr. Cullen can pair up with you, Mr. Masen." She declared then Anthony's eyes went wide.

"What?! Can't I pair with Bella?" he demanded.

"No can do. Now sit down so we could start. You're already taking a lot of time." she said. Wow, she did not give in to my son. I turned around and saw Alice sitting beside Edward.

Alice's butterscotch eyes were filled with worry. I know she's worried that I'm mad at them. I smiled to tell her that it was ok. I saw her eyes sparkle at once. She stood up swiftly, took my hands and led me to the vacant table beside them. I looked back at my son and saw his green eyes with disbelief.

_Mom, please. Don't leave me with that guy! Please mom! I'm begging you!" _he desperately pleaded.

"It's ok, honey. I'm just here." I said soft enough for the humans not to hear. He rolled his eyes and groaned in defeat. He slumped off his chair; completely ignoring Edward. This is going to be awkward. After we settled down, the class begun.

"Bella?" Alice said softly. I looked at her as a response. Her eyes are sparkling yet filled with hesitation.

"It's ok, Alice. I'm not mad at you guys. I totally understand. It's already in the past." I reassured her then I smiled. She smiled back at me cheerfully. This is the Alice that I know.

"Oh, Bella! You have to come over to the house later! Everyone will be so thrilled! Especially Esme! She's been dying to see you again. You can also bring Anthony! Oh Bella, please say yes! Please say yes!" she pleaded. I chuckled. I will also be thrilled to see Esme and the rest of the family too.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we will." I said.

_What??? We will go to that house?! Mom, are you nuts?!! You didn't even ask me._ Anthony exclaimed. I scribbled quickly on a piece of paper so that Alice won't notice.

I wrote. _You can leave me if you want. _I showed it to him. I tried not to laugh when I saw him sitting on the very edge of the table. It reminded me with my first class together with Edward. He eyed the paper and then me.

_Like hell I would do that. _He said. I knew he would come with me. I smiled

"Great! We missed you so badly. I'm very glad that you're still willing to come over." She stated.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" I said jokingly and then I chuckled. I stopped when I saw her bite her lips and look down. "What? You didn't really see that?" I asked

She nodded "As a matter of fact, I haven't had a vision of you after we left. At first, it was kind of blurry then none at all. I couldn't see you. We all thought you were already dead." She confessed.

"What?! Seriously?" I exclaimed a bit louder that I caught Ms. Auburn's attention.

She turned to me. "Please answer my question, Ms. Swan." She said. Uh-oh, I wasn't listening.

_Prokaryotes._ Anthony said in his thought but at the same time.

"Prokaryotes." Edward whispered. I can't help but smile.

"Ms. Swan?" Ms. Auburn called my attention impatiently.

"Prokaryotes." I said

"Correct." She said. She seemed satisfied with my answer and let me sit down.

Biology passed by so fast. Alice and I chatted animatedly, trying to catch up the whole 70 years that we were apart. I found out later on that we had P.E together too so the 4 of us walked together to the gym. Anthony kept whining about being with Edward in his thoughts. I can see that Edward is feeling awkward too. This is going to be a long day…

**A/N: Please review guys. I am open to criticism! :D You know, the more you review, the earlier the updates! :D Thank you very much :D Love you :D**


	8. Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**PE Class**

(Bella's POV)

For our P.E, we will have football **(A/N: the football that I'm talking about here is also known as Soccer. I don't want you to be confused.)**. This time, Alice and Edward are together on a same team while Anthony and I are together on the other team.

Even though I'm already a vampire and I'm not clumsy anymore, I still hate gym class. That never changed even after all these years. Anthony though is very fond of sports. One of his favorites is football. But because most of the players are breakable, he can't show his true ability.

The game started flawlessly. Our team is leading in Bracket B while Edward's team is leading in Bracket A. I just hope no blood will spill, literally. Suddenly, my son started to give me signals. The girls are flirting with him again.

_Mom, if you value my sanity, you will help me. Please rescue me, mom. _ He pleaded. I chuckled and went over him.

"Hey, babe. Why don't we sit over there?" I said while running my hands up and down his chest. I saw all the girls' eyes burn in envy. We both chuckled and left.

"So, how were your father and son bonding?" I teased. He shushed me and looked over Alice and Edward to make sure they didn't hear anything.

"Please, like I care. He's not my father anyways. He's just some supernatural sperm donor." He said. I sighed and ran my hands through his hair.

Our P.E teacher, Coach Blackwater, called us. It's the championship game. Our rival is, of course, Edward's team. Boy, this is going to be interesting. The two competing teams entered the field at the same time. Alice waved at me enthusiastically and positioned herself as the defender. I waved back and went to the defender's position too. Edward and Anthony are the team captains.

Since our score are tied, we have to use the rock-paper-scissors technique to determine who will be the first one to kick. Both guys positioned at the center. It didn't even take a minute for the squealing and the whispering to begin. I don't blame them though; two of the most beautiful creatures in the world are standing in front of them. It's just weird seeing them together. They're like long lost twins.

"Too bad you can't read my mind so that you can cheat." Anthony teased him with a low voice so that the human's won't hear.

Edward smiled his crooked smile "We can still win even without my extra ability." He replied. Anthony smiled his crooked smile too. Now both of them are smiling the crooked smile. If my heart is still beating, it would've stopped right here and right now. I just can't help but be dazzled at the ongoing scene.

"We'll see about that." Anthony challenged then they began the rock-paper-scissors and Anthony won. He's really a lucky guy. It's like I was the bad luck magnet when I was human and he's the good luck magnet.

The game started when coach blew his whistle. At first, it was cool. The ball was passed from player to player. Suddenly, Anthony and Edward started to have a one-on-one match. They were so focused on competing with each other that the other players had to stand on a side because they couldn't get the ball from them.

The others are getting irritated and bored so they just minded their own business. The ball can't even go near on either goal so there's no point on moving around. The only one enjoying this is Coach. Although I doubt that he could even follow what's happening.

I'm enjoying this either 'cause I can see that both of them are having tons of fun. I never saw this kind of excitement in Anthony's eyes whenever he plays sports. Before I could react, I saw the ball rushing to me in great speed. I can dodge that easily without getting everyone's attention but Anthony already got the ball and someone got me. I reacted and got out of his arms.

To my surprise, it was Edward. His temperature confused me for a second there. I'm used that he feels cold on my skin. I forgot that I'm a vampire too. I scanned the whole gym to see if they noticed the inhuman scene that happened a while ago but it seems they didn't. Then I saw Edward's puzzled face. I think I offended him.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. I'm used that you feel cold on my skin. I forgot that we're the same." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry for startling you." He apologized. His golden eyes are full of pain yet he smiled sweetly at me. Again, his angelic face dazzled me. Then Anthony came up to me. He glared to Edward then turned to me.

"You ok? Are you hurt?" he said.

"I'm ok. You really didn't have to do that. It's just a ball, like it would hurt me." I snorted and he just smiled. Coach finally blew his whistle to officially end the game. No one won. We started walking to the locker rooms

"I guess it's a tie." Edward said to Anthony with a smile.

"Rematch." Anthony declared. To my surprise, he was smiling too. This is a good start.

Alice walked to me when we entered the girl's locker room to change. "I hate it. They didn't even let me kick the freaking ball." She complained.

"I think they're cute. They had a lot of fun." Then I laughed. Alice just scoffed and we went out of the locker room. Anthony and Edward were waiting for us by the door. They weren't talking but they stood closer from each other that before. That's a good sign, I thought.

"Let's go to the house! Bella, will you be riding with us?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"No way! She's riding with me." Anthony declared. How I love my overprotective son. I just let out a chuckle.

The four of us walked to the parking lot to meet up with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I feel nervous just thinking about meeting them again. Anthony just squeezed my hand then gave me a smile.

_Don't worry, mom. I got your back. _ He said. My son is just very sweet.

We arrived at the parking lot and saw them waiting for us by the new edition of a shiny silver Volvo. Alice immediately ran to Jasper's arms and hugged him.

"I told you I'm going to invite her over and she accepted!" she cheerfully announced. Jasper patted her head and looked at me.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. Thank you for giving in to Alice's request." Then he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "No biggie, besides, It's good to see all of you." I said. Then I saw Emmett approaching me with a wide grin on his face. His cute deep dimples are showing. I felt Anthony stiffen as Emmett approach me but I squeezed his hand slightly to assure him that it's ok. Emmett stopped just few inches away from me.

"Aww… I will miss seeing you blush." He said. I looked down in embarrassment. I would have blushed if I could.

"It's good to see you, Emmett" then he gave me a very tight bear hug. I chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie. "Hi, Rosalie." I greeted her. She's very beautiful as always. I wonder how she feels about me after all these years. She replied me with a small smile. I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with that. Emmett then released me and steadied me down.

He looked at Anthony. "Uhm, guys, this is Charles Anthony Masen. I'm pretty sure that he already knows who you are." I introduced him. He just smiled and looked away.

"Ok, ok, enough chit-chat. Let's go! Bella, do you still remember the way to the house?" Alice said. I nodded and then they went in the Volvo. Anthony took my hand and we walked over his car, which are a few blocks away from the Volvo's parking lot.

The moment we got on the car, Anthony started complaining. "Mom! Why are you torturing yourself? Why do you want to get hurt again?" he demanded

"Anthony, I'm not torturing myself. I just want to see them again." I reasoned

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why." He said. I just let out a sigh. I understand why he's being like this. He's just really worried sick about me.

The moment the Volvo pulled out of its parking lot, we followed close behind. We drove on the same road. It felt really nostalgic. I began to remember everything from the very first time I passed by this road to go to the Cullen's house.

**A/N: Please review guys. I am open to criticism! :D You know, the more you review, the earlier the updates! :D Thank you very much :D Love you :D**


	9. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers!!!! Thank you very much :D please keep the reviews coming :D**

**Special thanks to:**

**Cuter Than You****: good thing you pointed that out! Gosh that mistake was so embarrassing. And I thought I got everything. Anyways, thank you for having a keen eye. :D**

**Ok, guys! On with the story :D**

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

(Bella's POV)

"You still ok, mom? We can still leave if you want." Anthony asked. I immediately snapped back to reality. Stop reminiscing, it's all in the past now. I told myself.

"That's not necessary. I'm ok, honey." I assured him

Moments later, we arrived. Everyone pulled over and got out of their cars. Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand straight inside the house while Alice, Japer and Edward waited for us.

"You were able to keep up with my driving. I didn't know Bella would let you drive that fast. I remember that she always make me drive slowly." Edward said then he chuckled. Anthony just gave out a smirk.

"It's because I don't notice the speed anymore." I said

"Enough small talks! Let's get in the house!" Alice said cheerfully then skipped her way in with Jasper's hand twined in hers. They have a strong bond as ever. The three of us, Edward, Anthony and I, followed behind.

The moment I stepped in the house, it felt different than the last time I saw it. It was warm and bright and welcoming again. As I look around, I saw Esme approach us.

"Oh my God!" Esme sighed "Bella, is that you?" Esme exclaimed with the sweetest smile.

"It is me, Esme, but the upgraded me, I guess…" I said with a smile.

"Gosh, it's great to see you again!" she said then hugged me tightly.

"Bella?" it was Carlisle who called me this time. He approached me and hugged me too.

"How did you become a vampire? Who changed you?" Esme asked. I saw that everybody has been wondering too.

"Uhm, Anthony was the one who bit me." I said

_Mom!_ He exclaimed in his thoughts. Uh-oh… what did I just do?

"Anthony?" Carlisle said with wonder

"This is Charles Anthony Masen." I said then turned to Anthony. Anthony gave a faint smile then turned away.

"What are you? I can smell that you have blood running through your veins but you have vampire traits like being venomous." Carlisle said with amusement.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I'm half-human, ok. Satisfied?" then I elbowed him lightly.

_What?_ He asked

"You're being rude." I whispered

"Aww… I don't have any reason to use the kitchen anymore because I don't have a human to cook for." Esme sighed

"Oh, you still have a reason. Anthony can eat human food." I said. I heard Anthony mentally groaned.

_Mom! Please stop sharing things about me! I don't like them remember? _ He thought. Oh, that's right.

"Oh, looks like we have a lot to catch up on. Let's have a sit in the living room, shall we?" Carlisle said.

Esme clapped her hands once. "Great! I'll cook something for you, my dear. Wait a moment." Then she glided to the kitchen excitedly. She smiled so sweetly that Anthony just sighed in defeat.

_Thanks a lot, mom._ He thought sarcastically as we walked to the living room.

We sat on the couch with Alice and Edward. Jasper and Emmett were busy playing video games. It was funny because both of them are serious. Rosalie is sitting on the recliner while reading a magazine. She did not bother to notice us.

"So, how old are you, Anthony?" Carlisle asked as he sat on the couch with us. The smell of the food Esme is cooking is starting to spread throughout the house.

"70" he said straightforwardly without even looking at Carlisle.

"How did you find him?" Carlisle asked me. Uh-oh. What should I say? I thought

"She found me when I was clawing my way out of my mother." Anthony answered the question himself. Good one.

"He's right. I was taking a walk in the woods around Charlie's house when I found his mother. She died right away when I got Anthony out of him. He bit me the moment I touched him." I said to support Anthony's lie. Besides, it's true in some ways. I did find him after he clawed his way out of me. Anthony did bite me as soon as I laid hands on him.

"Really? Who's the mother?" Edward asked. Why did you even have to ask.

"Uhm, I don't know." I said. They just nodded their heads. I guess they believe me. "So, what's new about you guys?" I asked to change the subject.

Alice's eyes suddenly beamed up. "My extra ability became more powerful! So is Edward's." Alice said

"Really? In what way?" I asked curiously

"Well, the visions I see of the future are already accurate. It means whatever I'll see will definitely happen. I can also take a glimpse of the past. When I touch something I will get a glimpse of its past." She proudly stated. I turned to Edward and saw him staring at me. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Uhm, how about yours?" I asked Edward

"Well, I can already choose the minds I will hear. I can block the thoughts of one person or block everyone's thoughts except one person. I can also see their memories once I enter their mind." He simply said

_Looks like you have to shield my mind for eternity._ Anthony thought. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you have any special powers?" Edward asked

"Well, I can shield minds. Anthony can show or say his thought to anyone. He's the only one who can enter my mind without any effort." I said

"Are you shielding his mind now?" he asked.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "I am." I said truthfully.

"Is that why I can't see your futures?" Alice asked "Is it part of your power?" she continued

"I have no idea, Alice." I said truthfully.

"Alice, can you see anything right at this moment? Can you see any of our futures?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course I can!" she said confidently then closed her eyes. 5… 10… 15 seconds have passed then she shot her eyes open and screamed. We all got worried, especially Jasper. What did she see?

Jasper hurried to her side. "What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?" he asked worriedly.

"I did not see anything! I did not see anything on all of our futures! I didn't see anything at all! It was blank. I can't see! I can't see!" she panicked. Jasper gently rubbed her back and released a wave of calmness.

"That's what I thought." Carlisle said calmly. Everybody, except Edward who probably knows what he's thinking, stared at him for a moment.

"What's your theory, Carlisle?" I asked

"Well, when Alice said that she didn't see anything, I suddenly remembered the werewolves that we encountered again a couple of years ago. That was the second time I've seen werewolves. Anyways, Alice said she didn't see them." he said

"The point?" Alice demanded impatiently

"Well, we all thought that it's some kind of defense that the werewolves have but Edward didn't have a hard time reading their minds and Jasper didn't have a hard time manipulating their emotions. I think you can't see the kinds you did not become." Carlisle said.

We just stared at him in confusion.

"What I mean is, you can see humans because you became one. You can see vampires because you are one." Carlisle elaborated. We all nodded and said ohh's simultaneously.

"So the one you can't see is me? Why is it that all of you are affected?" Anthony asked out of curiosity

"Maybe because you affect everybody you're with because you're going to be a part of his or her futures." Carlisle answered

"Oh, that clears things. It all makes sense. It will be easier for me then." She optimistically said. Alice will always be Alice.

"Now you don't have anything to worry about." Jasper said then kissed her cheeks before he went back to the game. He and Emmett focused on the game again as Esme brought out the food for Anthony.

"Here you go dear, help yourself." She said as sweet as ever.

"Er, thanks." He said in embarrassment. He started eating the food then eventually focused on the game too.

"So, what have you been up to the past years, Bella?" Esme asked as she sat beside Carlisle.

"Well, I stayed in the forest with Anthony. I made sure I was really far from the people..." I was cut short because Edward interrupted me.

"You stayed with Anthony? You stayed with him even when you're a newborn?" Edward asked in amusement.

_Of course she stayed with me. She's not like you. _Anthony said rather bitterly in his mind. I tried to elbow him but he dodged it this time.

"In fact, yes, I stayed with him." I said "It was hard, no doubt about that, but I just can't leave him there all alone. I couldn't just abandon him there in the forest. Maybe that's why it was easy for me to be around people in just a few months." I continued

"A few months? You were able to be around humans in just a few months?" Carlisle said in amusement "Even Anthony?" he continued

"Yes, even Anthony. He grew up so fast physically but he grew so much faster mentally. He can already speak and read flawlessly in a few months." I bragged. He really did grow up so fast.

In a matter of months, he could already walk by himself. I didn't even need to teach him. He just got up and walked. That's it; he didn't even need my help. At the same time, he can already speak and read. He didn't have any patience with the picture books that was supposed to be for his age. He started to read novels before he sleeps. I was really surprised but it scared the hell out of me. I felt like I have a grown-up son in a child's body.

"He grew up that fast?" Carlisle asked, "How much time did it take him to reach full maturity?" he continued with his eyes full of excitement.

"6 and a half or 7 years? I'm not really sure. It didn't take him take him that long. The only thing is that we can't stay in a place for a long time because they would've noticed his difference." I said

"Fascinating. I've never seen any creature like him." Carlisle said in fascination. Our conversation was cut short when Emmett cheered in victory so loud that it scared off the animals within 10-mile radius from the house.

"Emmett, could you keep it down? Please?" Rosalie pleaded in irritation.

"I'm sorry, babe, but it's not every day that I beat Jasper! Yeah! In your face!" he bragged with the biggest and goofiest smile of triumph in his face. We all laughed.

"Just let it go, Rose. Let him enjoy these rare moments." Jasper said with a grin

"Please. Both of your techniques suck!" Anthony interceded. Everybody looked at him.

Jasper and Emmett narrowed their eyes on him.

"I can beat the both of you anytime, anywhere, any game." He challenged. Oh, boy… here goes Video Game Player Anthony. Anthony really indulges himself into these video games.

"You think you can beat us?" Jasper said as he slowly walks up to Anthony with Emmett following him.

"I can beat the both of you at the same time." Anthony bragged with a smirk. There was a moment of silence between the three guys. They just glared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, you're on, kid." Emmett declared and we all laughed as each of them held a controller in a second. This is good because they can bond.

I observed the whole house. Alice and Rosalie were cheering on their mates. Carlisle and Esme are happily watching the boys play. Edward… is smiling. He looked contented just watching them.

Then it hit me. The pain. The happy family atmosphere with the Cullens hurts. The human memories that I thought I already forgotten are starting to make a comeback.

Before Jasper could notice my feelings, "Excuse me for a minute." I said to Esme with a smile then I left.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys. I am open to criticism! Please point out any mistakes so I can edit it :D Reviews, guys! The more the reviews the more I update. :D Love you all, guys :D**


	10. The Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Thank you to all my fabulous readers! Thank you for all those alerts and favorites and reviews, guys. The responses are really great :D I love you so much! You just know how to make my day. Keep it all coming :D**

**Ok, guys! On with the story :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Pain**

I walked out of the house and ran aimlessly into the woods. It's haunting me again. It's coming back. All the blurry human memories 70 years ago seems so clear to me. It's painful. It hurts. I want it to go!

Suddenly, I stopped. I need to take an unnecessary deep breath. I looked around me and realize where I am. I didn't notice that I've gone this far away from the house.

I was in the meadow. I'm in _our_ meadow. I studied it again. The flowers are still abundant. It was still in its perfect circle shape. Nothing changed. It's still the way I used to remember it. The sun shone directly to it and my skin glittered; scattering millions of little rainbows.

That's the time I notice him. He was standing 20 feet away from me yet I can clearly see the concern in his beautiful golden eyes. He glittered like me too; I remembered the first and last time that he took me here to show me what he is under the sun. Edward, my angel.

"Bella?" he finally spoke. I composed myself quickly.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Jasper suddenly felt that you were sad back there." he explained. I wish Jasper didn't tell the others.

"Oh. Well, I just feel the need of fresh air. I didn't know I went this far." I lied. Good thing I got better in lying.

His expression softened as he walked up to me. He stood just arm's length away from me. The stranger distance.

"Bella, I'm sorr-"he said

I interrupted him before he could finish. "Please don't say sorry. Please. It's been a long time already and I've forgotten some of it. It's all in the past." I said

He sighed. "That's great, Bella. I'm happy for you." He said then smiled crookedly

"I'm just glad that everyone is ok." I said "I missed everyone." I continued

"I missed you too." He said with pain in his eyes. Why would he be hurt? He's the one who decided to leave.

"Maybe we should go back now." I said then walked passed him. He grabbed my hand to stop me. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, I know that I'm not in the position to say this but I wish we could still be friends. If you're happy with Anthony then so be it. But at least I want to be your friend." He said then offered his hands. "Please? Friends?" he asked. I took his hand for a shake.

"Friends." I confirmed. We both smiled at each other. I should be contented with this. I shouldn't ask more.

"Race you to the house?" he challenged.

I smirked. "I'm faster that you."

"We'll see about that." He said then we took off.

* * *

We arrived in the Cullen's doorstep in minutes. I won by a millimeter.

"I told you I'm faster." I said in triumph. He just smirked and led me to the door where Alice greeted us

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Alice teased.

"It's not like that, Alice." Edward said. Maybe answering her thoughts.

We entered the house and saw Emmett and Jasper still playing. Carlisle and Esme are upstairs. The scene that surprised me was that Rosalie and Anthony are talking casually with each other.

"Hey, mo-Bella!" he greeted me. I just waved at the both of them. Rosalie returned a wave too. This is too much for me to handle.

"Rose and I are just talking about cars. I'm planning on buying a new car." He informed me.

"Dear, we don't need another car." I said

"Come on! It will be better since we're planning on working." He reasoned

"He's right. It will be convenient if the two of you will have different jobs." Rosalie backed him up. This is really too much for me to take. He already built a good relationship with her in a matter of minutes. I'm totally amazed

"Come on, Rosie baby! I'm getting jealous here! You're getting real close with Anthony." Emmett said in full pout, which made everyone laugh.

Rosalie walked up to him and sat on his lap. "Don't be ridiculous, babe. You know I love you." She assured him.

Emmett awed and gave Rosalie a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Besides, he already has Bella." She said. I shivered when she said my name so casually. I'm not used to it.

"Do we get to hear the story?" Alice popped out of nowhere and asked. What should I say?

"It's nothing, really. We just found out one day that we can't live without each other." Anthony said. _Mom, just ride with me._ He said in his thoughts then I saw his face getting closer to me then he casually kissed my lips. We parted then he just wrapped his arms around me.

Gosh, what is Anthony thinking? It doesn't bother me that we kiss. We always kiss. It's just that this time is different. We kissed in front of people!

"Aww, that's so sweet." Alice said. If I could blush, I would have at this moment.

"Aren't you bothered that she saw you in your diapers? She even saw you butt-naked when you're still in diapers." Emmett asked then laughed

"It's ok, I've seen hers too." Anthony said

"Anthony!" I exclaimed! I would really blush right now if I could. Everybody just laughed. What is Anthony thinking?

"Stop guys, you're making Bella embarrassed." Jasper laughed. "Also, you're making somebody jeal- ok, ok, I'll shut up." Jasper said. Making somebody what? I thought.

The rest of the day passed by so fast. Anthony ate dinner there and played more video games with Emmett and Jasper. It's funny because they didn't stand a chance against my son. Alice, Esme and I just talked while watching the boys play.

I just noticed that it's getting late when Anthony yawned and laid down the couch while playing with Emmett. He always does this when he's getting sleepy yet didn't want to sleep.

"It looks like it's time to go." Jasper declared.

"He's right, baby. It's time for you to go to bed." I said

"He sleeps?" Alice asked in amusement. I just nodded in response.

"No, I'm fine. I can still go on." Anthony said

"No, Anthony. Time to bed." I scolded him. He pouted but put down the controller. Even though he's grown up, he knows that he still needs to obey me as his mother.

"Aww… I still need to beat you! Can't he stay a little longer?" Emmett pleaded.

"Baby, you already had him playing for hours. There's still tomorrow." Rosalie said

"But I got to beat him now! I'm just getting started! I already have a plan!" Emmett groaned

"Don't you want…" Rosalie said as she sat on Emmett's lap and began to run her fingers on Emmett's chest. "To spend the whole night alone with me?" Rosalie continued with a very flirtatious voice. This is the first time I've seen her so bold.

"We'll finish this tomorrow, kid." Emmett declared then he carried Rosalie upstairs while kissing her.

"Ugh! Let's leave." Anthony said

"I think that's a good idea. You don't want to hear those. Hang out here again tomorrow, ok?" Alice said.

"We'll see. If I can find a good job fast tomorrow then we'll hang out here." I said. I can see Anthony's eyelids are getting heavy. He's really tired.

We all heard the moans and pants upstairs getting louder. "I guess we better get going." I said

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Edward offered

Anthony's eyes shot open, "no! No. no. I can still drive."

"No thank you, Edward. I'll drive." I said "Good night guys. It's really great to see you again." I continued

"Aww… Bella!" Alice exclaimed then she hugged me. After that, Esme hugged me too.

"It's great to see you too, Bella." Esme said then she let go of me, "Have a safe trip home." Then we waved goodbye.

We silently got into our car and drove away. Anthony was silent but in deep thought.

"What are you thinking, honey?" I asked. He looked at me and showed me something. It was his bonding time with the Cullens.

He showed me the time he played with Jazz and Em, the time he and Rose are talking about cars, the time Esme cooked for him. Everything.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"I hate them." he said

I sighed. "I thought you had a great time with them? Why do you still hate them?"

"That's the point! I had a really great time with them! But they left you before! They got you so attached to them then they leave you! I hate them!" he exclaimed

"Just forget about it, honey."

"Mom, how can I just _forget about it_? They are the reason why you became miserable all these years! I can't just _forget about it._"

I sighed. "Baby, I'm ok now."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you again, mom. I promise that." He swore

"I know that but I'm not hurt anymore. Because of you, I managed to move on." I said then I held his hands.

We reached the house then he kissed me goodnight.

"I love you, mom." He said

"I love you too, honey." I said

He went upstairs and washed up then went to sleep. I went into my room and sat on my bed. Anthony is so worried because of me. He's the most affected one in here. I can't show him that I'm feeling the pain again. I have to be strong for him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys. I am open to criticism! Please point out any mistakes so I can edit it :D Reviews, guys! Love you all :D more reviews, more updates! :D**


	11. What People do when they're Bored

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Thank you, guys, for the fabulous responses! Please keep the reviews coming :D This chapter is just for fun :D nothing serious but please review :D Thank you guys :D :D :D**

**Ok, guys! On with the story :D**

**

* * *

**

**What People do when they're Bored**

The next morning was the usual rainy day in Forks when we went to school. When we arrived, we noticed the Cullens are waiting for us by the cafeteria.

Alice skipped towards us, "Hey, Bella! Hey, Anthony!" she greeted us. "I just got my schedule matched to yours!" she excitedly informed us. I wish Alice didn't have to do that. I hope Anthony is ok with this.

"I'm sorry, Bella. She's an unstoppable force of nature." Edward teased and everybody laughed. Alice just stuck her tongue out like a little kid.

"Alice, I think we should take things slowly." Jasper said. Maybe he felt our uneasiness with Alice's decisions. I must be more careful with my emotions around Jasper.

"I just want to make up the 70 years that we were apart! There's nothing wrong with that. That's why, we will go shopping later!" Alice declared

I just sighed. "After I find a job later, I promise we'll go shopping." I said

"There you go; she already promised a shopping trip with you. Let's just go to class now." Rosalie declared and we all went to our classes.

We went to English class and as usual, it's so boring. Mr. White was talking about Nouns, which we already took hundreds of times. Why do we need to study Nouns over and over and over again? Even as humans, why do we need to study it again and again? Nouns are like the most basic thing in English so why study if from first grade till high school?

"I'm bored." Alice said and Anthony and I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Anthony suggested

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him. He's a little prankster. He loves to prank anyone. Including me.

"Why don't we change what he is writing?" Anthony said.

"That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed

"Who'll go first?" I asked

"I'll go." Anthony said with an evil smirk.

The moment Mr. White finished writing the period to end his sentence; Anthony got up and changed the writings on the board in a second. It was amazing because he copied the exact same hand writing as Mr. White. Anthony is already in his seat when Mr. White turned around.

"Ok, Mr. Sanders. Please read the sentence." He said. We started giggling when we felt Sanders's hesitation.

"Uhm. In my world, everyone is a pony and eat rainbows and poop butterflies. Waahh…" he read out loud. Everybody started laughing, including us.

"What are you reading, Mr. Sanders? This not what I…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw the writings on the board. It is exactly what Sanders read.

His eyes grew wide. "Oh my, I'm positive that I didn't write this." then he started erasing the sentence to make another one. We started laughing on our seats.

The next to do the prank was me. I translated what he wrote in mandarin but in pinyin **(A/N: pinyin is when you write Chinese words using the alphabet)**, we laughed so hard when a guy named Zeke read it. His accent was so hilarious and Mr. White's face was priceless.

It was Alice's turn this time. She changed his sentence in Korean. We laughed when no one can read it because they don't understand the Korean characters.

This prank went on and on until Mr. White needed a break.

"I'll let you guys have free time. I think I need some fresh air to clear up my mind." He said after wiping his forehead. The moment he went out of the room, everyone started to talk about the incident.

"Aww… no more fun." Anthony pouted

"Haha. I think that was enough. We wouldn't want Mr. White to think he's crazy." I said

"Maybe we should do it to the other teachers." Alice suggested and Anthony agreed.

I sighed. "Didn't we have enough fun with Mr. White? Let's not push the humans, shall we?" I said

"But this is fun! Why stop now?" Anthony protested

"Yeah! Why stop now?" Alice said in agreement

"Humans are really fragile, guys. Let's end the fun here." I said. They both groaned in defeat.

Anthony just walked Alice and I to Trig. As usual, it's still no fun so we just decided to talk and talk and talk. We did the same with History. In no time, it was already lunch. We walked to the cafeteria and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward waiting for us on their usual lunch table. Alice hurried to Jasper's side and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. We got our 'lunch' and sat down on the table.

"You're not going to believe what we did in English!" Alice informed them happily.

"Actually, we do. Mr. White was so terrified." Rosalie said

"You should have heard his thoughts. He thought that he was either being haunted or he's plain crazy." Edward said

"But it was fun." Anthony said as he took a bite off his egg sandwich. He just can't get enough of eggs

"Who thought of that?" Emmett asked

"Anthony." Alice and I answered in unison. Emmett gave Anthony a playful punch on his arms and Anthony gave a playful punch in return. We just laughed out loud. I can feel the stares on us. Even as a vampire, I still feel embarrassed with all the stares. Anthony felt it and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He glanced behind and started to growl.

"Stop that, honey." I said. I knew that even if he's the most beautiful creature, he can be the scariest creature of all.

"Protective huh." Rosalie teased

"Yeah, he's so protective. I suddenly remembered Edward's protectiveness when it comes to Bella. He always feels anxious to be away from Bella." Alice said. I wish she wouldn't bring up those kinds of things.

"Alice, stop that…" Edward said

"But it's true!" She said. "You're really that protective." She only stopped when her cell phone beeped. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw the text message.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked

"Why are you blocking me, Alice?" Edward asked

"Nothing. Anyways, Bella!" she turned to me.

"What?" I asked. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"What do you know about fashion?" she asked

"Uhm, nothing." I said truthfully

"Tsk, its ok. How do you deal with people?"

"I'm ok. I can deal with them."

"Do you have issues with your pictures being taken?"

"I don't think so."

"Yay! Then you're hired!" she cheered. We all looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked

"I just gave Bella a job." She said

"You did? What job?" I asked

"You will be working in my boutique!" she said

"You have a boutique?" Rosalie asked in confusion

"I do!"

"Since when?" Emmett asked

"A minute ago. I got a little bored last night so I put up a business. Then I remembered that you need a job so I decided that I will hire you." She explained

"You made a boutique because you're bored?" I heard Anthony said

"What kind of job do I have?" I asked

"Well, you'll be modeling my designs and you'll be the sales person too!" she said

"Me?! Modeling?! Are you out of your mind?" I exclaimed. Why do I have to do this? No!

"Don't worry, it's not just you. All of us will participate!" she said

"That's great!" Rosalie said

"Including us guys?" Edward asked

"I did say 'all of us', right?" She said and all the boys groaned.

"No! Alice!" I protested

"Oh, Bella. Please, please, please, please say yes! It'll be just a few pictures. I assure you that you'll like the clothes that I designed. Please." She pleaded.

_Yeah, mom. Do it. I want to see you model._ Anthony teased. I stared at him in disbelief. He's the one who said that he hated the Cullens, now he's siding with them.

"What kind of clothes exactly?" I asked

"Well, I decided that Jasper and I could take the Emo, Gothic, Rock style of clothing. Emmett and Rosalie can take the sports section." She was interrupted when Rosalie protested

"Hey! Why do I get to wear sports clothing?" she protested

"Cause you have perfect curves. The sports clothes that I sell needs a model with the perfect abs." After that explanation, Rosalie agreed. Maybe because she complimented her body.

"As I was saying, Emmett and Rose will take the sports section. You, Anthony and Edward will take the casual wear. Then everyone will model the formal wears. Basically that's it. The underwear section and bikini will go to Rose of course. Please, Bella. Agree! I beg you to agree! Also, I already saw you model my clothes" She said

"I thought you can't see me when I'm with Anthony?" I said

"Well, I saw you when Anthony went to a different class this morning. I guess there's a certain distance where I can already see you." She informed.

I just groaned in defeat and she cheered. The bell rang and we went to our next class. Biology and gym went fast again. The rest of the Cullens went home except for Alice. She wanted to set up the clothes that we will wear later.

I accompanied Anthony to the job opening in Port Angeles. He really wanted to be a car mechanic. We got into the car and drove away.

"What happened to you?" I asked him

"Happened what?" he asked in confusion

"Why did you suddenly sided with them? I thought you hate them?" I asked

"This has nothing to do with my hatred to them. I just thought you'd look great as a model." He said then he chuckled.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't" then he chuckled some more. I just rolled my eyes. What did I do to get into this???

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys. I am open to criticism! Please point out any mistakes so I can edit it :D Reviews, guys! Love you all :D more reviews, more updates! :D**


	12. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Here's your update, guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews :D Please keep them coming :D I'll try to update one more chapter this week, ok? I'll try to finish the next chapter. I'm going to start college next week so I'll be very busy. Hence, I'll make sure I'll update once a week, ok? :D **

**Ok, guys! On with the story :D

* * *

**

**Hatred**

We made a stop at Turbo Grease in Port Angeles **(A/N: the place is totally made up, guys. :P)**, the place where Anthony wants a job, for a job interview. Anthony, of course, was hired right away. After getting a snack at a hotdog stand, Alice gave us a call to go to the boutique.

When we arrived in the boutique for the photo shoot and I saw the cutest place ever. Its name is Jalice. Alice named it after her and Jasper. It's just so cute. When we entered the room, everybody is already there. Rosalie and Emmett are already dressed for their shoot. Their photographer is Esme.

"Hey, kids." Esme greeted with her SLR camera. We waved in response.

"Here are your clothes and the dressing room is there." she pointed the dressing rooms and we dressed. Ugh, do I really have to do this? When we got out, everybody is dressed already.

Esme started taking pictures of Rosalie then Emmett then the both of them together. She proceeded to Alice then Jasper then the both of them together. Then Esme proceeded to Anthony. It seems like he enjoys this more than me. Then Esme proceeded to me. I stood in front of the backdrop.

"Uhm. What should I do?" I asked

Esme chuckled. "Just strike any pose and smile, my dear." She said.

I really don't know what to do so I just smiled and strike any pose that comes in my mind. God, I feel so embarrassed. Good thing Esme finished fast then she proceeded to Edward. I sat there and watch Edward as he model Alice's clothes. When I was a human, I always thought of Edward as a model. Now I'm seeing him as one. He's just so beautiful.

After Esme took pictures of Edward, she called Anthony for the pair pictures. Anthony went over without any complains. This is new. I guess he's just being professional. This is a job anyways. They started striking different poses. This is going to be a girl's heaven once the picture of the both of them is posted here. After their photo shoot, Esme called me.

"Bella, come here and take a picture with Anthony." She said. I came over the backdrop.

_Let's be the hottest mother and son in the world_ Anthony said in his thoughts. I just chuckled. At first, we did serious poses; eventually, we started to strike silly poses like us being cross-eyed or our tongues sticking out. It was fun.

After that, I need pictures with Edward. Anthony glared at him as he passed past him. Then we stood there. Just staring at each other with our faces just inches away. It's been a long time since I got to stare at his face like this. With my sharp eyesight, I studied his perfect features again. He's so beautiful, no doubt about that. He just stared at me too, like he's doing the same thing. I looked down in embarrassment. I would've blushed if I could. We were interrupted when we heard shutters from the camera.

"Since when did you start taking pictures of us?" I asked. How did she do that without being noticed?

"Since the time the both of you laid eyes in each other. It was so cute. You didn't even notice that I'm already taking pictures of you." Esme said then everybody laughed. How come I didn't realize this? With my super hearing I should have heard that. They even took out the flash so that we wouldn't notice.

"How come you didn't hear their thoughts?" I asked Edward

"Maybe I blocked them unconsciously." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Ok, ok, these pictures are enough. Anthony, come over here and have your picture taken with these two." Esme said then Anthony came over.

The two guys started acting weird around me. Anthony started hugging me, and then Edward started hovering too. I tried to protest but they're ignoring me. They're so weird. In the end, I ended up being carried by the both of them. Edward lifted my upper body while Anthony lifted my lower body.

"Will you guys stop already? You're acting really weird." I said as we finally finished. The both of them just turned around. I looked at Edward, expecting him to give me answers, but he just walked away.

I then turned to Anthony. "Anthony, what happened back there that I missed?" I asked

"Nothing." He simply said. I just glared at him for a while. "Ok, ok, well, I told him in my thoughts that he should just stand behind and don't bother to take pictures with us. That he'll just be the third wheel. That he's a hindrance at our 'love'" he said

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Cause I hate him. I wanted to piss him off a little bit." He said. "I never thought he would put up a fight. I made him snap." He continued. I just sighed in defeat. What would I do with those two?

"Bella! Come here and get dressed!" Alice cheerfully said then she pulled me to the dressing room. There was a pretty midnight blue cocktail dress waiting for me to wear it. Ugh, here we go again.

After dressing up, we took solo pictures again, then all girls or all boys then pairs then group pictures. I admit that I had a lot of fun than I expected. It isn't that bad.

"Ok guys! Thank you very much for your cooperation! I'll pick the pictures that will be posted here next week in the opening! Let's pack up!" Alice declared. Then we all helped to pack everything up.

"Hey, kid. Hang out in the house for a while. I got a new video game we got to play." Emmett said to Anthony.

"Come on, it doesn't matter what game it is. I'll just beat you for sure." Anthony bragged and everybody laughed. It seems that Anthony is forming a bond with Emmett.

We went to our cars and drove away. We arrived in the Cullen mansion in minutes. Alice hurried to the computer to check out the pictures. Emmett and Anthony hurried to play the video game while I just sat there on the couch to watch them.

I was caught off guard when someone played the piano. I froze. Everybody stopped what they are doing and looked at the grand piano. I don't want to look. I don't want to know who is playing. But the piece that was being played was something I really want to forget. It was my lullaby. This is the song that he wrote for me. I want to cry. I really want to cry. Why did he have to play this song? Why did he have to make this song?

He finished playing the song. I heard Esme stood up and hugged him tightly, whispering something like 'it's good to have you back, son'. I still couldn't face him. I was frozen in my seat.

"Bella." He called me. I didn't turn around.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said my name again but I still refused to turn around. I can hear him walk towards me. Next thing I know is he's already kneeling in front of me. He held both of my hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said my full name with firmness. His eyes are locked into mine. "I've decided that I'll fight. I'll get you back. I _want_ you back." He said with full determination. My eyes widened. He wants me back. In seconds, he was thrown across the room. Anthony started growling in his crouch but Edward just stood there glaring at him.

"Anthony, stop!" I said

"No! Isn't it enough that you got back into her life again? You want her back now? Then why did you even leave?!" he growled.

"Please, Anthony. Stop. Don't fight, ok? Please Anthony. Please calm down." I pleaded. Suddenly, a wave of calmness overpowered us.

"Now, now. This doesn't have to end in a fight." Jasper said

"I was wrong! I promise I'll make up for what I did. Bella…" he said

"Please stop, Edward!" I growled in frustration. He froze. "What do you want to do? You said that you didn't want me. You said that I'm not good enough for you. And now, all of a sudden, you want me back?! Edward, please. You ended our relationship already. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME! IT WAS ALL YOUR CHOICE!" I snapped. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm very confused. This is so frustrating. I can't take this anymore, so I ran out in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: ooh… what do you think will happen next??? Hahaha. Please review guys. I am open to criticism! Please point out any mistakes that I missed so I can edit it :D Reviews, guys! Love you all :D more reviews, more updates! :D**


	13. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: Oh My Gosh! The responses from the last update were so great! I was at awe! You guys are so great! that's why I love you so much! Anyways, here's the update that I promised you, guys! Because of your continuous support, I was really fired up to finish this chapter. Again, thank you for the wonderful responses! Especially those who have reviewed my story since day one :D I promise that I'll mention you guys to my next update just continue to review! :D**

**Just to let you guys know; I'll be starting college on Monday June 15, 2009(can you believe that??! Hahaha). I'll be moving to an apartment nearer the university where there's no internet connection (my mom says that It's a huge distraction******** for me). I'll be busy focusing on my studies too because the said university is very strict to their nursing students (trust me, they're so strict even my big brother didn't survive and had to transfer schools. I **_**insisted**_** to be enrolled to that university though. :P). But no worries, guys; I'll try to finish the remaining chapters whenever I'm free. I'll go home every weekends too so that I can update or I'll go to WiFi zones. :D I won't let you down, guys :D**

**Also, everybody's been wondering when Edward will find out that Anthony is his son. What I say is that issues big as those takes time to be revealed. You have to understand Bella and Anthony's situation as of this moment. Anthony hates every part of Edward while Bella is very confused with her feelings and those emotions cloud their better judgment. Let's be realistic here, guys. If you see the person who you think that doesn't love you anymore, who you haven't seen for 70 years, would you just blurt out **_**'hey! I haven't seen you since you left me brokenhearted 70 years ago. just to let you know, you got me pregnant so you have a son! Yey!'**_** it's not that easy, ok. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Whew! That's the longest Author's note I've ever written! ********) **

**anyways, This is just a light chapter, so on with the story! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Now, now. This doesn't have to end in a fight." Jasper said_

"_I was wrong! I promise I'll make up for what I did. Bella…" he said_

"_Please stop, Edward!" I growled in frustration. He froze. "What do you want to do? You said that you didn't want me. You said that I'm not good enough for you. And now, all of a sudden, you want me back?! Edward, please. You ended our relationship already. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME! IT WAS ALL YOUR CHOICE!" I snapped. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm very confused. This is so frustrating. I can't take this anymore, so I ran out in the rain._

**Awkwardness**

Anthony's POV

Mom ran as fast as she could out in the rain.

"Great going, Edward!" Alice said sarcastically.

I turned around to face Edward. I faced the guy who wants to break my mother's heart into pieces again. I hate him. I hate the fact that he's my father. I hate the fact that I know my mother still loves him. I hate everything about him. I want to rip him into pieces.

"I don't want you anywhere near her. You've done enough damage as it is." I growled. He just glared at me but I glared back.

"You won't be able to stop me." he challenged me.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Then I ran outside to look for my mother. Where could she possibly be? I just ran through the forest aimlessly. I have no idea where she could possibly be.

I stopped in a beautiful meadow. It has a perfect circle shape; like someone really trimmed it to be like this. Then I remembered the meadow my mother talked about. Maybe this is the same meadow. I looked around. Maybe she's here. It's hard to smell her because the rain is washing out the scent.

Then I noticed a very strange smell. It's very unpleasant that's why it stands out even in the rain. It's something I've never crossed before. Then a huge wolf appeared before me. It has a thick pure white fur that is contrasting against its huge dark brown eyes.

It stopped the moment it saw me. What is it? I was caught off-guard when it suddenly turned into a human. Not just a human, but a female human. She has copper colored skin and long pitch black hair. Her eyes are deep brown that is framed by her long thick eyelashes. I realized that I have to turn around when I noticed that she's naked. I smelled her blood rush up to her cheeks. What should I do? I can't leave her here. I walked backwards towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Uhm, here" I took off my wet sweatshirt and threw it to her. "Wear that for a while. It's wet but it's better than nothing." I said. Again, I can smell her blood rush up to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered before wearing the shirt then I faced her again. Suddenly, a huge reddish brown wolf appeared and started to growl.

I crouched and started to growl too. What are they?

"Anthony!" I heard my mom scream. In seconds, she's in front of me in her protective crouch.

I saw the reddish brown wolf stare at her. I don't get it but its eyes softened. It turned to the girl and growled. The girl got on the back of the large wolf and they spun and disappeared into the trees.

"God, Anthony!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you run away?! Did you see how huge that wolf is? You could've gotten killed! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" she scolded me.

"Mom, your heart doesn't beat anymore." I pointed out just to lighten the mood.

"Anthony!" she said then glared at me.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I was looking for you. You're the one who ran away." I said. Her expression finally softened.

Mom let out a sigh, "Ok, I'm sorry. But please, don't wander in the woods alone." She said in concern. I just rolled my eyes. She's always protective.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. What could possibly happen to me? I'm a vampire."

"You still have blood running in your veins. What if some vampire hunted here?" we were interrupted when a couple of vampires arrived.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice said in concern

"We smelled the werewolves in the area. We got concerned because your scent mixed with theirs." Emmett said

"Werewolves?" Mom asked. Werewolves? I thought. They exist?

"Yes, werewolves. The only pack here is the Quileute tribe down at La Push." Edward said then he tried to reach out to mom. Thanks to my reflex reaction, I growled at him before my mom could even reject him. Edward and I ended up glaring each other for who knows how long. We don't need Jasper to tell us that the atmosphere became very awkward.

"Maybe we should get back to the house. We'll explain everything." Rosalie said to break the awkward atmosphere then she ran. Everybody agreed so we all followed her.

I squeezed my mother's hand to reassure her. _Don't worry mom. I'm here. I told you that I wouldn't let him hurt you again._ I sent my thought to my mother. She gave me a sweet smile. I encircled my arms around her shoulders than I kissed her forehead before we ran to follow the Cullens.

We arrived in the house and saw Carlisle there.

Esme ran to us "It's a good thing you're both fine." She said in relief while hugging us before giving us each towels.

"Thanks for the concern, Esme." Mom said

"Please sit down, everybody." Carlisle said so we sat down and waited for him to talk.

"As you have seen, there are werewolves in the area." Carlisle started. "They are the werewolves of the Quileute Tribe. Many years ago, we came across their path. We claimed to their leader that we don't hunt humans so they made a treaty with them. As long as we will not cross the Quileute treaty line that they have made, they will not harm us. Also, they are not allowed to hurt anyone in this family in our part of the line as long as we don't harm anyone." He finished

"So they are werewolves. But it's not even full moon yet." Mom said and everybody just laughed

"Hollywood's version is really different from the true one." Edward said

"They must be running on patrols when they spotted you. We want you to be careful from now on, Bella. We don't want you to be hurt. We consider you both as family but I don't know what the wolves are thinking." Carlisle said and Mom just nodded.

Bella's POV

Of course, if vampires exist, why not werewolves? Yay! More mythical creatures I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, did they hurt you?" Edward asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Please, she's not the weak human that you can fool and play around anymore. She's stronger now, more than you think." Anthony said rudely. They glared at each other again. Ugh, now they developed a habit of glaring at each other. Great. I thought sarcastically again.

"Stop now, kids. Don't fight." Esme said. "I'll cook dinner for you, Anthony. I know your starving." She continued then walked to the kitchen. I suddenly felt guilty. How can I keep my own son from dinner because of some stupid emotional breakdown? I thought.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from dinner, honey." I apologized. He's always worried about me. Now I'm messing with his health. I'm supposed to be the one who is taking care of him, not the other way around.

"No need to apologize. I love you." He said then kissed my forehead. Then I heard Edward growl. Ugh! I hate this kind of situation.

"Hey, Anthony! Fight my brother later. Fight me first!" Emmett said then Anthony hurried to play video games with him, again. I need to take things off my mind.

"Hey, I'll just have a quick hunt, ok?" I said

"I'll go with you!" Rosalie and Alice said in unison. I just blinked my eyes. I know Alice but Rosalie?

"Uhm, sure." I said.

"Take care." Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Anthony said in unison. Are their minds linked or what?

"Let's go!" Alice declared and we took off.

We stopped at a mountainside and decided to hunt there. Rosalie was playing with a grizzly while Alice is chasing some deer. I just attacked an elk and drained its blood.

"It's good you're back, Bella." Rosalie said. Huh? Is this Rosalie? I just stared at her. "I know, I know. You might be wondering why, of all people, I would say such words to you." She said.

"Uhm, it's just very unusual for you to be like that to me." I said

"I don't hate you, Bella. It's just that, Edward liked you over me. Not that I like him that way, please, I already have Emmett." She said. "It's just that, I'm used that everyone likes me. I'm used that everyone swoons just by the sight of me. Yet he liked you when you were a normal plain human. I'm not saying you're ugly but you get my point. So, I'm sorry for being rude" She continued.

"It's ok, Rosalie. It's nothing." I said sincerely.

"But, it's really a good thing that you're back." Alice said

"I agree." Rosalie said "You got Edward playing the piano again." She continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Gosh! The moment we left you, he wouldn't touch a key in the piano!" Alice said

"She's right. He wouldn't play the piano anymore. He would just stare at it for a long while. When he played the piano a while ago, it was a first in 70 years. Seriously." Rosalie said

"Why?" I asked. Why would he do that? "He's the one who left me."

"Silly! He still loves you! He never stopped loving you!" Alice said. I don't believe it. He's the one who said he doesn't want me.

"Of course you wouldn't believe us. Edward's words must've left a mark." Rosalie said

"It's not like that." I lied.

"Just think about it, Bella. I know you already have Anthony but give Edward a chance." Alice said

"Let him make up to you." Rosalie continued.

We felt Alice stiffen. She's having a vision.

She gasped. "We have to go home!" she exclaimed

"What is it?!" Rosalie said in concern but she already ran as fast as she could. What's going on? I started to get worried.

When we got to the house, everyone was startled when Alice burst through the door.

"WE'RE PLAYING BASEBALL NEXT WEEK!" she exclaimed in excitement

"That's it? We're playing baseball next week?" I said in disbelief. I got so worked up with nothing. Great.

"Alice, you didn't need to startle everyone." Jasper said

"But this will be exciting! I have to move my grand opening to the week after next week. Oh, Bella has got to play this time!" she cheered. Everybody just laughed.

"Alice will be Alice." Emmett said

Rosalie and I decided to talk while the guys play. I felt really happy when Rosalie is finally ok with me. Alice continued editing the pictures that was taken today. When Anthony got sleepy, again, we decided to head home.

The next day, we went to our usual boring class. I tried so hard to avoid Edward. I just feel nervous around him. The day continued without me saying a word or glance at him. After school, Anthony and I went to Port Angeles for our jobs.

I dropped off Anthony on Turbo Grease "Good luck on your job with Alice, mom." Anthony said before he kissed my cheeks and slid off the car.

"You too, honey. I love you, have fun!" I said then he waved goodbye.

I sped off to Jalice and walked through the opened door.

"Welcome to Jalice! I'm sorry to inform you but we wouldn't be open until the week after next week, but please do come here on the opening." Alice said with a lot of enthusiasm without even turning to look at me.

"What are you doing, Alice? You know it's me." I said then she turned at me and we both laughed.

"I'm just practicing how to welcome a lovely customer." She said

"No need to do that, Al. I know you'll do great even without practice." I said then we both laughed. "So what will be my job?" I asked

"Oh, sort the clothes. Since everything is one of a kind, no clothing has a matching one, sort them by color. From brightest to darkest, so do it." She ordered me then I did my job. The pictures on the walls are covered with a thick black fabric. Maybe she doesn't want us to see it but I'm pretty sure Edward already saw everything on her head.

"Why are you ignoring my brother?" she asked out of nowhere

"Huh?" shit, she noticed.

"Don't play dumb, Bella. I know you've been ignoring Edward all day. Everybody knows that you've been ignoring him. Even the blind could see that. Didn't we ask you to give him a chance?"

"It's hard, Alice. After everything that happened…" I admitted to her

"We know what happened in the past. We all know that it affected you. But, isn't love enough reason? Don't you love my brother, Bella? I know you still love him." She said with a lot of confidence.

"What makes you say that? I love Anthony, you know."

"No one bets against me." she said then she went back to work. Yes. No one bets against Alice. Everyone knows that. And of course, she's right. I just sighed and went back to work.

After a few hours, I fetched Anthony who is waiting for me by the side walk. He quickly slid into the car with a goofy grin on his face?

"How was your day?" I asked as I drove away.

"Huh? Uh, good. Great. Haha. It went well." He stuttered then I chuckled some more. This made him blush in deep red. "Why are you laughing?" he scolded me then blushed some more.

"You're so cute, darling. So, did anything special happened to you today?" I asked

"N-n-nothing special." He stuttered

"Did you just stutter?" Then he blushed some more again. If there is something that he inherited from me, it's blushing a million shades of red. "I know you're hiding something from me."

"It's really nothing, mom. Please mind your own business!" he said with a smile. He's so cute but he is clearly hiding something from me, I know it.

"Will you tell me or do I need Edward to read your mind?"

"I know you wouldn't do that."

"I will."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not!"

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked in frustration. He's hiding something. It's very unusual for him to hide something from me.

"Mom, please. Just let it go. I'll tell you when I'm ready." He said with firmness. "Please. I promise to tell you everything but not now, ok?" he said then flashed his crooked smile. He knows that I can't resist that smile.

"You better." I said then stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

What is he hiding from me? I really want to know. He always shares every little detail of his life with me. Very, very, very unusual.

* * *

**A/N: ooh… what do you think Anthony is hiding from Bella?? Can you guess??? I actually left some clues :P Hehehehe. Well, please review, guys! I am open to criticism! Please point out any mistakes that I missed so I can edit it :D Reviews, guys! Love you all :D see you in my next update!**


	14. Baseball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**A/N: you guys!!!!!!!!!!! I am so touched! I can't believe that you responded in well to the last chapter! Awww… you actually made me cry… :D it all happened so fast. it's like I was just checking my mail then BAM! 20+ new mails! The majority of them are reviews! I never thought in my life that I would receive such response from my readers. It's so overwhelming! I actually had the energy to finish up this chapter. **

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**TWIMOM, Flamepelt3377, Twilighterforlife, britxfluva, glodeyedsoul, zivadavid, EdwardIs4Me, Katie Michelle, TamTam43, Edward's Friend Is A COW, klpetrey, .**

**You guys have been a really great support! I love you guys! Please continue reviewing my story ok? **

**Please be patient with me, guys :D :D :D

* * *

**

**Baseball **

Days have passed. We are now preparing for the baseball game we waited for a week. And when I talk about preparing, apparently, it involves shopping according to Alice. We went all the way to Seattle just to buy the 'perfect outfit'. Emmett was also enthusiastic about this event. He wouldn't stop talking about it for the past 42 hours. As usual, we ran to the same baseball clearing. I remembered the day I watched them play baseball. This is where everything started. This is where we met James and his coven.

_Mom, are you ok?_ Anthony asked in concern

"I'm ok; I just remembered some not so good memories." I said then gave him a reassuring squeeze on the hand. He smiled and walked over to Emmett to warm up. He really has a close relationship with Emmett. **(A/N: I don't know anything about baseball so I kind of based this game in the book Twilight.)**

"I'll be the umpire. You play, Bella." Esme said

"Are you sure?" I asked then she just nodded. The thunder and lightning came later on.

"It's time." Alice declared on the pitcher's mound.

Anthony started swinging the aluminum bat. In this game, Edward, Rosalie, Anthony and I are on the same team; Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett are on the other. Alice swung and threw the ball. It smacked right to Jasper's waiting hands.

"Strike!" Esme declared then Jasper returned the ball on Alice's waiting hands.

Alice threw the ball again but this time Anthony hit it. He ran through the bases while Emmett ran for the ball. Emmett got back and threw the ball on Carlisle's waiting hands.

"Out." Esme said

Now I can keep up with the game than before. This is quite fun. The game continued on until our team was up by one point. Edward was up to bat. He always kept the ball too low for Jasper to reach on the outfield. This gained him two bases before Emmett could return the ball into the field.

The scores constantly changed. I was up to bat. I'm not really a fan of sports but I was so proud of myself when I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could but I could only gain 2 bases because Carlisle already had the ball back into the field. Anthony gave me two-thumbs up for a job well done.

Rosalie was up to bat. But we were interrupted when we smelled vampires, lots of them. It was too late to notice because the rain made our senses weaker. It washed off the scents. Before we knew it, vampires started attacking from different directions. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle hurried to defend their mates. Anthony and Edward hurried to me.

"They're newborns!" Jasper exclaimed. Newborns?!

"Anthony! No!" it was too late to warn Anthony. He already charged into the mob of newborns. I tried to run for him but Edward stopped me.

"No, Bella! It's too dangerous!" he said

"Edward, I'm a vampire! Nothing will happen to me! Let go!" I screamed. I hurried to Anthony's side. He has blood in his veins. It will be dangerous for him.

I started fighting the newborns until I came across a scent that I'm familiar with. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Victoria." I breathed.

"Long time no see" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

I gasped "I already killed you!" I exclaimed.

"That was not me, silly. That was Riley. He just did a favor for me. How sweet of him." She said. After that, Edward was by my side in an instant. "Oh, I see that Edward was already by your side." She continued

I just growled at her. I crouched. She was the one who threatened my son many years ago. She showed up one day when we're in Alaska. I know I killed her, but it looks like I did not. I was about to launch when I heard a scream. I froze. It was one scream I wish I would never hear. I turned around and saw Anthony being attacked by multiple newborns. They're all ganging up on him!

"Anthony!" Edward shouted then he hurried to help him. I followed close behind, forgetting all about Victoria.

My vision became crimson red. I must take away every threat to my son. I started to grab everything near my son. I started ripping them into pieces. All I know was I have to save my son. I must take them away from him! No one's allowed to touch him! They're not allowed to hurt him!

"Bella!" someone called me

I ignored it. Still need to break them into pieces. Limb by limb. They must disappear.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed both of my arms and shook me. "Stop it! It's over!" he said.

I looked around. The newborns are gone, even Victoria. Carlisle and Emmett are burning the pieces. The others are tending to Jasper who has been bitten several times.

"Anthony!" I exclaimed. Then I turned around

I saw him limping. He struggled to stand up.

"You didn't have to worry about me." he said weakly. Then he collapsed. I hurried and caught him in my arms. Oh no.

"Anthony! Anthony! Please talk to me, honey. Please open your eyes." I pleaded.

He groaned, "It's burning! It stings!" he complained.

"The venom is doing this." Carlisle said

"What should we do, Carlisle? He's in pain! Do something!" I demanded.

"I have no experience with this kind of situation. Usually, when another vampire bites a vampire, the venom is the one who eliminates the foreign venom in the system that's why it stings. In this situation, since he has blood, the foreign venom tries to use it up but at the same time, his venom eliminates the foreign venom. It might take longer than usual. We just have to wait." Carlisle said. I can't believe this! He wants me to wait?

"How long, Carlisle? How long would I wait? He's in pain! I can't just watch him like this!" I exclaimed. Then a wave of calmness overpowered me. "I don't want to be calm, Jasper." I growled.

"You have to, Bella. It won't help him if you're like that." He said. Then I took a deep breath. He's right, throwing a fit won't make him feel better.

"Let's take him to the house." Edward said then we carried him home.

When we arrived in the Cullen mansion, I set him down on a bed. I just held his hand. I don't want to leave. Edward stood by my side.

_Don't worry about me. _Anthony said in his thoughts.

"I heard you." Edward said in amusement.

_Ugh! Damn. I must be too weak to concentrate on one person only. _He said

"Just rest, babe. I will not leave your side. Do you need anything?" I asked

_No need._ He said. I kissed the top of his head before he fell into a deep slumber.

"You can leave now." I said to Edward coldly

"I won't leave you." he said

"I've heard that one before." I said with a lot of bitterness

"Bella…" but I interrupted him before he could finish

"Please, Edward. This is just not the right time for me. Will you please just leave me alone? Please." I begged him. It's really not a great time to argue with him. I think my expression must've convinced him to go so he left the room.

I looked at my son who is wincing in pain. I sat down beside him and started to rub his arms. I hope my cold temperature would lessen this way.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this, Anthony. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have been involved in this. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry." I said while dry-sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: Is the tension heavy or what? What do you think will happen next??? This is my last update for this week! I'll update as soon as I can, ok? :D please continue to review!!! :D :D :D**


	15. New Comers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Oh my God!!!! Did I just reach 100 reviews???? I can't believe it! I'm so touched, you guys! Thank you very very very very very very much!!! I love you, guys! **

**I apologize for not updating for so long. As what I have told you, I moved out of our house to be closer to my university. College has been very hectic for me even for my first week. Studying as a Nurse is very difficult so I intend to focus and prioritize my studies. Hence, I still managed to finish this chapter just for you guys!!! :D :D**

**SPECIAL MENTION:**

**Hasper Jale: YOU'RE MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER! The first time you reviewed I thought you we're my 99****th**** reviewer. I think fanfiction had problems that time. Anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!**

**This is just a light chapter. I've been very busy so please bear with me. Maybe I'll update on the weekends, ok? **

**Ok, on with the story!

* * *

**

**New Comers**

Four bloody days have already passed. Anthony is still weak. I hate this. I'm so helpless. I feel so useless. I'm his mother for God's sake! I'm supposed to know what could make my child feel better. It's horrible that I can't do anything when he groans in pain. Alice, Rosalie and Esme have been trying to let me leave the room but I refuse. I just want to be the first person that he will see every time he wakes up. I lost my train of thought when I heard light footsteps approach the room.

"Bella?" Edward called me. He is also a very active participant on Operation: Make Bella Leave the Room. It's hitting on my nerves! Can't they understand that I don't want to leave his side?

"For the millionth time, Edward. I don't want to leave his side." I reasoned to him.

"Please, Bella. Besides, you still need to get to school." He said

"I'll just have Carlisle take care of that. I know he'll understand me." I said. He just sighed and sat next to me.

"Do you think he'll like you to see him like this?" he said. I sighed. I know Anthony doesn't want me to see him like this. He would tell me 'Please, mom. Just leave because I'm ok. Stop treating me like a kid. I can take care of myself perfectly'.

"What do you want me to do? I just can't leave him here. I don't want to leave him here" I said.

"He won't be alone. Esme is here, so don't worry. You know that she'll call you if something will happen." He reasoned. I sighed again. He's right.

"Bella?" Alice stepped into the room. "I'm sorry. I couldn't be of any help. What kind of psychic am I?" she groaned. Aww, now Alice is feeling bad because of me.

"Alice! It's not your job to look out for us!" I said

"It's my job to protect the ones that I love and I'm failing! What's the point on being a psychic if I can't do my job right?!" she snapped

"No, Alice."

"I guess I have to move Jalice's grand opening. I can't have fun while you're here and suffering." Alice said.

"You don't have to do that, Alice." I reasoned with her.

"I want to, Bells. We're sisters, remember?"

I sighed, "Ok, will you feel any better if I would come out of this room?" I said. I just can't let them feel miserable. I've done enough damage as it is.

"Really??? That would be great! I'll lay out your clothes for you." She cheerfully said then ran out of the room before I could complain.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward said

"I just can't bear it that Alice is feeling responsible of whatever happened. It's not their fault." I said. Then I saw a tornado named Alice enter the room and laid out the clothes swiftly without any word.

"Dress up, we'll wait for you in the car." Edward said said before leaving.

I looked at my son's face. He's still pale and in pain. I hope he gets better anytime soon.

I sighed and picked up the clothing laid out for me. I sighed again when I saw the clothing Alice laid out for me but wore it anyways. I'm just not in the mood to argue with Alice. I looked at my son again and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it." I whispered before finally leaving the room.

I saw them all waiting by the Volvo and Rose's red convertible.

"At last!" Emmett exclaimed followed by his booming laugh. Rosalie slapped his arm in an instant.

"Let's get to school!" Alice cheerfully said then slid on to the Volvo followed by Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie rode on the red convertible. Edward gave me a reassuring smile before sliding down on the driver's side. I slid down to the passenger's side.

The drive was quiet. They didn't bother to make small talks with me. I'm not really in the mood. I wish Anthony would get better any time soon.

When we arrived to school, I walked to English together with Alice.

"Please talk, Bella." Alice pleaded

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just can't help myself. I'm still worried about Anthony. It's been days and he's still in bed rest. I can't help but to feel responsible for what happened to him." I said

"It's not your fault, Bella." Alice said.

"I just feel useless, you know." I confessed.

Alice sighed, "He'll get better." Alice assured me "by the time of Jalice's grand opening, he'll be up and healthy." Alice said in full confidence.

I looked at her "How'd you know that? You can't see him." I said

"But I can see you." She said lightly "I saw you laughing and smiling during the grand opening so it only means that you're happy." She said as we sat down on our seats. Just then, Mr. White entered the room.

"Good morning, class. It's good to see you finally here Ms. Swan." He said then I just smiled in response.

"I have an announcement to make." Mr. White started, "I'll be moving to New York this week so I will not be your English teacher anymore." He said then everybody _aww_ed. "You'll meet your new teacher tomorrow morning. Anyways, please turn your books on page…" I did not bother to listen.

"Who do you think will be our new English teacher?" Alice asked me

"How should I know? I'm not the psychic here." I said then we both giggled

The morning passed by longer than I expected. I know that with Anthony here, my mornings will pass by quickly. After long hours of boring classes, it was already lunchtime. Alice and I went over to our lunch table where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward already seated. I sat down and settled my 'food'. I decided to call Esme to see if there is any progress with Anthony's health. I picked my phone and dialed. I tapped my fingers impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Esme answered

"Hey, Esme. It's Bella." I started

"Anthony is still sleeping, honey. I had Carlisle check on him a while ago, he said that he's getting better, ok? Don't worry; I'll call if something is up." Esme said to me with assurance.

"I can't thank you enough, Esme. If he wakes up please call me. If he's hungry just cook eggs and he'll be fine. Eggs are his favorite." I said. I heard Esme laugh on the other side of the line.

"You worry too much, dear. I promise I'll call you." She said

"Thank you. Bye." Then I clicked the 'end' button

"You worry too much, Bella." Rosalie said

"I can't help it. Sorry." I said

"You don't have to say sorry, Bella. You've done nothing wrong." Edward said

"Aww… how sweet." Alice teased

"Shut up, Al-" Edward was cut short.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Emmett asked

"Vamps." He said. Everyone froze.

"Are they the one who attacked us?" Jasper asked

"No. it's not them. There are 5 of them outside the school." Edward said

"Are you getting anything from their mind?" Alice asked

"Yes, I think they know you, Bella." He said

"They know me?" I asked in confusion. "What are their names?"

"Nicole, Christopher, Justin, Amelia and Amon." He said. I felt my eyes widen

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I quickly got up from my seat and bolted out of the cafeteria. They're here! Oh my god. They're here!

I ran in an inhuman speed to the school gate. I felt the others follow me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I just love to torture you with my cliffies… :P nah, I'm just kidding. :D I'll update as soon as I can, ok? :D please continue to review!!! :D :D :D**


	16. Big Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: I TOLD YOU I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND! Haha! The responses are really great guys! That's why I love you so much! I really appreciate it! **

**I'm here in my house that's why I'm able to use the internet freely. I don't have internet connection in the apartment. It sucks. I have to go to Burger King and order a Whopper Jr. just to be able to access the net. Also, college life is so different from high school (duh) and I'm still having a hard time adjusting that's why I didn't have that much time to write. :P**

**Anyways, I still managed to write 3 chapters this week. I already posted the first one, this chapter is the second one and the third one is still in the editing process so you'll just have to wait and see. :D :D :D**

**SPECIAL MENTION:**

**borjax06- I love you fishy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D**

**Ok… on with the story!

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Yes, I think they know you, Bella." He said_

"_They know me?" I asked in confusion. "What are their names?" _

"_Nicole, Christopher, Justin, Amelia and Amon." He said. I felt my eyes widen_

"_What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked. _

_I quickly got up from my seat and bolted out of the cafeteria. They're here! Oh my god. They're here!_

_I ran in an inhuman speed to the school gate. I felt the others follow me._

**Big Family**

I saw them and I began to squeal.

"Guys!" I exclaimed "You're here!" I exclaimed again

"Bella?" I heard Justin recognize me. Justin is a tall guy with wavy blond hair. He turned into a vampire when he was 20 years old. He's muscular but not like Christopher. Christopher is a very muscular guy around his early 20's. He's like Emmett but Emmett is more muscular. His black hair is cut like a military.

"Marie!!!!" Nicole exclaimed. She has brown hair like me but straight, slim body and has the same height as mine. She's 16 when she was turned into a vampire. She likes calling everyone on their middle names or the names you don't prefer people to call you. She feels like she's unique in that way.

She bolted and hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you again!" she said

"We just saw each other 6 months in Chicago." I said then she kissed my cheeks

"Hey Amelia! Hey Amon!" I greeted Amelia who is being piggyback carried by Amon, her twin brother. They both just waved at me. They were changed really early, maybe around 13 or 14 years old. They won't tell us how long they've been a vamp, but Chris just decided to adopt them.

"Ehem. Uhm, Bella?" Alice caught my attention

"Oh, who are they?" Nicole asked. Uh-oh. This is not good. Nicole hates the Cullens as much as Anthony. Good thing that they don't know that Edward is the father of Anthony; that would've make it worse. They don't even know that he is my son.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." Alice introduced herself. I felt Nicole stiffen on my side. In seconds, I felt her crouch and growl. Before she could even attack, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are already in a protective crouch while Christopher is holding on to Nicole.

"Calm down, Nikki." Chris said. Nicole just started hissing again.

"I know that you have the right to be mad at me but don't include my family." Edward said

"Oh, so you're Edward. Go burn to hell" she said then she opened her palms and made the fire burst from it. It's her power. Fire.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nikki." Christopher said. I quickly stood in between the Cullens and the furious Nicole. Suddenly, a wave of calmness overpowered us.

"Thanks Jasper." I said then turned to Nicole again. "Nics, please drop it already. Everything is ok now." I said

"What?! Everything is ok? Just like that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nikki, let it go." Justin sighed and used his power to put out the fire floating on Nicole's palms. His power is water; total opposite of Nicole's.

"Hey!" Nicole protested then straightened up.

"Good one, Jus" Amelia commented and she laughed together with Amon.

"Ok, Uhm, guys," I faced the Cullens. "This is the Lutz Coven. This is Nicole Lutz, her mate Christopher Lutz and her twin brother Justin Lutz, over there is Amelia and Amon Lutz." I introduced them.

"Hey, I'm the coven head. You can call me Christopher. Nice meeting you." Chris sincerely said then offered his hands to Edward. "So, you're Edward." He said

"Yes I am. Nice meeting you too." He said then shook his hands

"Yes, I'm a mind reader like you." Chris said out loud.

"Oh great, two mind readers." Emmett said sarcastically. "Emmett." He introduced himself.

"I'm sorry for Nicole's attitude a while ago. She has problems with her temper." Chris chuckled

"I do not!" Nicole exclaimed then crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes you do, sis. I'm Justin." Justin introduced himself. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior."

"It's ok." Edward said. "I understand."

"I'm Amon, and this is my lovely sister Amelia." Amon said. Amelia quickly jumped off Amon's back and she started shaking everyone's hands with enthusiasm no one can beat.

"Ok, guys," then I turned to the Lutz's "This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, the ones on the back are Alice and Rosalie." I introduced them.

"I guess you already know our past with Bella." Alice said with pain in her eyes. I felt Jasper soothe her.

"Aw, Alice. It's ok already." I said then turned to hug her. I can see that everybody is already relaxed.

"Where's Charles?" Nicole asked. She is referring to Anthony. I froze. Anthony. How can I forget that he's still in bed rest?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Justin asked in concern. "Something happened to Anthony right?" I bit my lower lip and looked down. Nicole immediately knew that there's something wrong.

"Oh my god, Marie!" Nicole exclaimed then she hugged me again. "I would say just cry and let it out but since you can't cry I won't say it." She said. I just chuckled a bit.

"What happened?" Justin asked

"Looks like Victoria is back." Christopher said. Maybe he got it from one of the Cullens' minds. Amelia and Amon hissed in unison.

"With company too." Rosalie said

"That bitch!" Nicole exclaimed "I thought we killed her already? I'm the one who burned her into ashes." She said.

"Apparently, that was another vampire. Maybe it has the ability to shape shift." Edward said.

"Ugh, how did I miss that?" Christopher said to himself.

"Why don't we ditch school? I'm sure Bella would want to see Anthony again and Esme would love to meet you guys." Alice said

"I think that's a good idea." I said then we all walked to the parking lot.

"We'll run guys so lead the way." Christopher said then I just nodded and slid in the car.

"Where did you meet them, Bella?" Alice asked me as Edward drove away.

"Anthony and I met them in Alaska 60 years ago. That time, Christopher, Amelia and Amon were the only mature vampires in the coven. Nicole was just 3 years old in this life and Justin was just a year old in this life so they still have a hard time controlling themselves." I explained.

"You stayed with them? Even though Anthony has blood?" Edward asked

"Well, I know that they won't harm Anthony. Besides, if I'm with them, they only drink animal blood." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked me

"They drink animal blood when we stay with them, but if not, they would drink human blood." I explained

"Oh. Why is that?" Alice asked

"I really don't know." I said. I really don't know why they try to blend in our way of living whenever I'm with them. Then we finally arrived in the Cullen house.

"This is some house you got here." Nicole commented

"Thank you. I'm sure Esme would be happy that you liked the house." Rosalie said

"Oh, I smelled that we have guests." Esme said as she greeted us by the door.

"I'm Christopher Lutz, the head of this coven. This is my mate Nicole and her twin brother Justin. This is Amelia and her twin Amon" Chris introduced his coven.

"I'm Esme, my husband is still in the hospital working and I'm afraid that he won't be able to attend to you until later. Please come in." Esme welcomed them warmly.

"Where's Charles?" Nicole asked. I saw the puzzled look on Esme's face

"She means Anthony." Justin chuckled.

"Oh, he's upstairs. You should go there with Bella. He woke up a while ago and he's asked for you." Esme said to me. I felt my eyes lit up.

"Come on, Nic." I called Nicole then we both went upstairs.

"I'll go with you!" Amelia exclaimed then she followed us close behind.

We arrived in the room and I saw Anthony sleeping. His wounds are about to disappear but he is still wincing in pain.

"Gosh, what happened to him?" Nicole asked as we got closer to his bed

"Victoria's minions did this. Carlisle said that it's taking longer than the normal vamps because he has blood." I explained

"How's that related?" Nicole asked

"It's because the foreign venom is using up all his blood at the same time, his venom is eliminating the foreign venom." Amelia said. Nicole and I just stared at her in amusement. "What? It's common sense." She said.

"You really are small but terrible." Nicole said then the three of us laughed. Anthony then stirred then started to open his eyes

"Ugh, no wonder it's so noisy. Amelia and Patricia are both here." Anthony said. Amelia and I just laughed at Nicole's face. She doesn't like being called by her first name, Patricia.

"Just shut up, Charles!" then Nikki smacked his arm. He winced in pain.

"Nics, careful! Honey, how are you feeling?" I asked him

"The burning is still there but it lessened. I'm feeling better now." he said. I sighed in relief.

"You must heal fast ok, Anthony?" Amelia said then Anthony just patted her head. Anthony always does this whenever Amelia is here. Even though he knows that she's older than him, he always feels like she's his little sister.

We got distracted when we heard arguments downstairs.

"I'll go check it." I volunteered then I went downstairs in human speed. I suddenly smelt something foul. Then I saw Emmett and Jasper on their defensive crouch by the door then I saw a girl. She has dark complexion and her hair is straight and pitch black.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, this dog here wants to see Anthony." Rosalie said

"Please just let me see Anthony. I beg you." She said

"Why would we let you?" Jasper growled. I can see the girl is shaking in anger.

"Please don't let me phase into a wolf. I don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't want my father to know that I'm here. Please. Just let me see Anthony." She pleaded. She's evidently holding back her anger.

"Just let her in, guys." Chris and Edward said in unison. If they think it's good to let her in, then I have no problems with it. They are both mind readers so they must know her reason.

"Come in." I said. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie just stared at me like I'm crazy. "What? She must have a good reason. You said it yourself; wolves are enemies with us vamps so it must've taken her a lot of courage to go here alone." I reasoned with them

"She's right guys." Edward supported me.

"Thank you!" The girl said in relief. "Where is he?" she asked in anticipation.

"Upstairs…" before I could even finish my sentence, she already rushed upstairs in an inhuman speed.

"If she isn't a thick faced wolf." Rosalie scoffed and turned around. I just sighed and followed the girl.

When I got in the room, I saw a very stunned Nicole and Amelia, a very rare sight. Then I saw the girl hugging Anthony. What is going on???

"I'm so worried, Anthony." The girl said. She was sobbing.

"Don't worry about me Saab. I'm fine. I just need a little rest." He assured her while wiping tears on her face. So, her name is Saab.

"Bella, why is that there's a werewolf hugging Anthony?" Amelia asked

"Actually, I have no idea." I admitted. They must've noticed our presence so immediately let go of each other; both of them blushing so badly, I can't help but chuckle.

"Uhm… this is Isabelle but everybody calls her Saab. She's from my workplace." Anthony said

"Hi, I'm Samantha Isabelle but you can call me Saab. Sorry for being rude and not introducing myself earlier." Saab said

"Hi, I'm Nicole. So, are you Charles' girlfriend?" Nicole said. Leave it to Nicole to be so straightforward. The two of them blushed madly again.

"So, is this the one you won't tell me the other day?" I asked him.

"Ok! Ok! Yes!" Anthony said

"She's your girlfriend!?" Nicole exclaimed

"No! She's the one I'm not talking about the other day. We're not in that kind of relationship!" Anthony exclaimed. I can see that Saab was blushing so badly.

"Ok, ok, let's not tease them anymore. This is so boring. Amon, let's play!!!" Amelia said then ran downstairs.

"Maybe we should all go downstairs so that Anthony could rest ok?" I said then kissed Anthony's forehead. "Rest so that you can heal faster." I said then he just smiled at me.

Nicole, Saab and I quietly left the room and went downstairs. We saw Chris and Esme talking together, Justin, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Amon and Edward are playing chess together with Amelia cheering her twin brother, Alice is designing some clothes with Rosalie helping her. Edward was the first one who noticed us.

"How's Anthony?" Edward asked.

"He's getting better. But he said that it still burns. I hope it will end soon." I said

"Are you ok?" he asked me. His eyes are full of concern.

"I'm ok." I said before looking away.

"Care to explain your presence here, dog?" Rosalie said

"I'm only here to see Anthony, that's all." she said coldly.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us about you and Anthony?" I offered then she sat down beside me in the couch. All of the guys were sitting on the floor so the couch is all ours.

"Well, I sort of… imprinted on Anthony." Saab said nervously.

"Imprinted?" I asked in confusion

"It is when someone finds his or her soul mate in first sight." Edward said

"You're in love with Anthony?" I exclaimed. This is great! That's why Anthony was happy that day.

"Bella, you're ok with that? She's going to try and steal away the one you love! Not that I'm complaining." Alice exclaimed. Uh-oh, I forgot that they don't know that Anthony is my son. Oops.

"Oh, you're his mate?" Saab asked. I can feel the pain in her voice.

"Why, are you not up in some healthy competition?" I said jokingly. I felt her mood lighten up.

"What happened to him anyways? He just stopped coming to work. It worried me." Saab confessed to us.

"Newborns attacked him." I said. I saw her deep brown eyes widen.

"What?! Newborns?!" she exclaimed in shock. But we were interrupted when we heard her stomach growl. Emmett's booming laugh then took over. She blushed deep red. "I'm sorry, I haven't had lunch yet. I have to be quick so that my father won't notice." She admitted.

"Then eat here, dearie. We have plenty of human food." Esme said then she stood up "Just wait a moment and I'll prepare a meal for you." Then she glided to the kitchen.

"How come you have human food? I thought vamps don't eat human food." She asked

"It's to keep up appearances and since Anthony is here most of the time." Alice said. "So, it doesn't bother you that you imprinted on a half-vampire?" she asked then sat beside Saab.

"I really don't care, you know. Dad said that this imprinting thing makes everything in the world senseless without your imprint. He's my gravity now. He's the one holding me in this world." She said. It's so cute when her eyes got so sparkly when she talks about Anthony.

"Don't you think that your father will oppose to this kind of relationship?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I fear that he will not accept it but I don't care what he thinks anymore. I wish he'll understand me." she said then Esme served her food. "When will Anthony get well?" she asked while she ate her food.

"It'll be soon. We don't have a definite date but it'll be soon." Alice said in full confidence.

"That's good." She said in relief. She'll be a nice wife for Anthony.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I have to go." Saab suddenly exclaimed. "Uhm, can I visit Anthony here again?" she asked.

"Sure. You are welcome to come back anytime." Esme said. The others just looked at her like she's crazy. Saab let out a very stunning smile then left.

"Esme! How could you let a dog visit here?" Rosalie asked in disbelief

"Rose, it's ok. She seemed harmless. If she wanted to do something, Edward would've warned us beforehand." Esme reasoned with her.

"How about you, Bella. She's going to steal Anthony away from you! How can you be so cool with it?" Emmett asked

"It's ok. Anthony has the right to choose. I'm ok with it" I said

"Are you really ok with it?" Edward asked in full concern.

"Don't worry about Bella, Edward. She's a strong girl." Amon said then he smiled at me. I really like this kid.

"Hey, Chris." I called Chris

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to stay? Do you have a place to live?" I asked

"Of course we have!" Nicole said cheerfully

"We're going to reside just a few blocks from your house." Justin said

"You are??" I exclaimed

"Nicole and Amelia here want to stay close to you as possible." Chris said then he chuckled.

Gosh… my family is just getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

**A/N: ok, ok! I'm addicted to Kellan Lutz! I don't own him! :D No cliffies for this chapter :D :D :D I've been leaving you too many cliffies for your own good :D please point out any mistake, ok? please keep the reviews coming :D see you on my next update! :D :D :D :D**


	17. Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Here is my update, you guys! Wooh! I've been very busy lately. :P Chemistry is really hard! Don't you just hate Chemistry??? Ugh! but I have to bear it! hahaha! I'm sorry, guys; I'm a little hyper as of this moment.**

**Anyways, I really tried my best to finish this chapter within this week. I'm not really feeling well and I'm a little feverish so I don't know if I missed out something. Just pin point the corrections ok? So that I can edit it as soon as I can :D**

**Thank you for those who continually support and review this story! I'll update again next weekend, ok?**

**Ok, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Wars**

(Bella's POV)**  
**

The next morning, we went to school again. I'm happy because Anthony can already stand and walk around. He said that the pain is already bearable but I still want him to stay. This morning is going to be great!

"Hey Marie!" Nicole greeted me. "I'm going to start as freshmen here." She said gleefully.

"Us too!" Amelia, who is walking hand in hand with Amon, said.

"Aren't you two too young to be freshmen?" Alice said

"We got accelerated!" Amon said then we all laughed.

"Where's Justin?" Jasper asked. Apparently, Emmett, Jasper and Justin have gotten really close.

"He just went to the office to have his schedule changed. He wanted to change his Spanish class to French. Maybe he's still not finished dazzling Ms. Sidle." Nicole said

"Come one guys, let's get to class." Edward said then we all went separate ways.

"What do you think about this Saab girl?" Alice asked me while we are walking.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, do you think that she has the ability to get Anthony from you?" she said

"I think she has. And I think Anthony likes her too." I said

"That's good." She said cheerfully. I looked at her like she's being crazy. "It's good because you'll break up with Anthony and be with Edward!" she explained cheerfully then skipped ahead of me to class. All I can do was just to sigh; if she only knew.

I sat beside Alice in English while waiting for our new teacher. Who will it be?

"Good morning, Class." the voice was so familiar. I looked up and saw Christopher. Chris just smiled at me. "My name is Christopher Lutz and I am going to be your English teacher from now on." He said

I heard all of the girls murmur on how hot and handsome he was. Alice and I just chuckled. He continued on with the class without even noticing us. Maybe he just doesn't want to waste time because he knows that we already knew everything there is to learn.

As usual, everyone met in lunch. The stares and the gossips increased because our number increased too. When we got in the table, I saw Amon pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. I remember Edward used to do this when I do something ridiculous.

"What's wrong with Amon?" I asked as we sat down with our props.

"Everybody has been hitting on Amelia." Emmett said then he laughed

"Calm down already, Amon." Jasper said then he calmed him down

"It's a good thing you can't hear their thoughts." Edward said. Amon slowly opened his eyes then sighed

"It's ok, Amon." Amelia comforted him.

"I hate it when guys disrespect you." Amon said. Amelia just _aww_ed and hugged her brother.

"Yuck. Stop with the incest, man." Emmett complained. Amelia and Amon just stuck their tongues out like little kids.

"Why didn't you tell me that Chris will be working here?" I asked

"You didn't ask and Kellan just can't bear to be without me." Nicole said. Kellan is Chris' first name. Only Nicole is allowed to call him by that name, according to Nicole.

"You know that it's against the rules to have a romantic relationship with your teacher right?" Justin said then we all laughed.

"Shut up, Peter. You're just jealous because I already have a husband! Why don't you just find a wife! Bella's free now so you can court her." Nicole said. Everybody froze for a second. I can see that Justin became embarrassed.

"He can't!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed in unison. I was shocked by their reaction.

"Rose, Alice, just let it go already." Edward said. What are they thinking?

"No, Edward. Alice and I talked about this last night." Rosalie said

"Talked about what?" Jasper asked

"Edward, this is your chance to get Bella back! Anthony already has this Saab girl so Bella can finally go back to you!" Alice said cheerfully

"What makes you think that she'll go back to Edward?" Justin asked

"Because I'm going to get her back." Edward said lightly. Oh, they are not going to argue about this! I wish they would stop.

"You think that she'll get back to you after what you did?" Amelia growled as well as Nicole

"I regretted that!" Edward growled back

"It still doesn't change anything!" Justin hissed then all of a sudden everybody was on their crouch.

"Hey! Hey! Stop, you guys! Isn't it my decision on who will I end up with?? Just calm down, guys. The humans are watching" then they all calmed down. I felt all eyes are on us. "Let's just sit down, ok?" I said then they slowly got back to their seats.

"This is war, Cullen." Justin declared

"Same to you, Lutz." Edward said. I just buried my face on my hands. Oh, I wish Anthony was here.

"Let's stop with this war thingy and just go to class." Emmett said before he took Rosalie's hand and walked away. Amon did the same and walked away with Amelia and Nicole. Jasper kissed Alice's head before following Emmett and Rosalie. Justin and Edward had a glaring competition before they walked away in different directions.

"Come on." Alice said in her usual cheerful attitude like nothing happened. All I can do was to sigh in defeat.

We arrived in Biology and sat on our usual table.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a history with Justin?" Alice asked

"Because there's nothing to tell, Al. besides, I turned him down decades ago. I never thought that he still have feelings for me." I said. Alice just _humph_ed and turned to the teacher. I saw Edward pass a note on me

_Do you like that Justin guy?_ –Edward

I sighed and wrote back.

_Why does it concern you, Edward? I'm surprised that you didn't just look at Justin's mind. You can read memories too right?_

Then I passed him the paper

_I haven't looked at their minds. Anyways, if you like him, why wait until now? – Edward_

_Because I don't like him that way. – Bella_

_Really? –Edward._

By this time, I just faced him and rolled my eyes. That ended our little conversation. Why must he care? This is going to be a long day.

By the time the school ended, we met up with the other guys in the parking lot. It seems like everyone is coexisting well. Well, the boys are but the girls aren't. Alice was glaring at Nicole and Amelia as she walked to Rosalie who is already glaring the two.

I gave out a sigh. "I really wish everybody won't mind my love life anymore." I said.

To my surprise, Edward patted my head, "It's normal. Everybody is just worried about you." He said then he walked to his Volvo.

"Trishy!" We heard Chris called

"I said not to call me by that name! It makes me sound like a slut! **(A/N: no offense intended to those who have the name Trishy. Please don't kill me.)**" Nicole said then pouted. It's Chris's favorite nickname on Nicole. It's from her first name, Patricia.

"Oh, you're nowhere near a slut." He said then he kissed Nicole lightly on the lips. "My co-teachers want to get me a welcoming party so we're going to a bar in Port Angeles. I'll be home late ok?" he said then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Their relationship is really envious. Even thought they have a very huge age gap, Chris just has a way to understand Nicole.

"Stay away from sluts ok? No strip clubs! Stay away from that Sidle bitch. I don't like the way she looks at you. I swear; if she'll make a move I'll burn her into ashes." Nicole said then Chris just laughed and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips

"Hey, no PDA on school grounds. You're a teacher, shame on you Chris." Emmett said then everybody laughed.

"Ok, ok, hey Jus, mind if I borrow your car?" Chris asked. Justin nodded and threw his keys to Chris. "And, don't fight anymore girls. No bets against the psychic." Chris said before leaving.

"That's right!" Alice said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole pouted. I heard Chris chuckle.

"Let's stop talking about my love life and let's just go home! I want to see Anthony already." I said. I just want to stop this already. Then everybody entered their respective cars.

"Saab is already in the house." Alice informed us. I wish Saab is not getting herself in trouble by visiting Anthony.

When we arrived in the house, we saw Anthony and Saab eating while watching TV together.

"Baseball!" Emmett exclaimed then sat on the floor in front of the TV. Leave it to Emmett to make the atmosphere so light.

"Good afternoon." Saab greeted us. I smiled at her in return. She seemed so comfortable with us even though we just met yesterday.

"Hey Saab, nice to see you here." I said

"The two of you seem comfortable with each other already. You know, there are a lot of rooms here for the both of you. You don't have to be shy. We won't interrupt." Emmett teased followed by his loud laugh. Anthony and Saab blushed deeply. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head afterward then everybody just laughed.

"Hey kids." Carlisle greeted us with Esme behind him

"Aren't you supposed to work?" Jasper said

"They said I should take a rest after the series of operation I did overnight." He said "I believe that these are the Lutz family. Hi, I'm Carlisle the head of this family. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier because of work." Carlisle introduced himself to them

"Hi, I'm Nicole. My husband, Kellan, is the head of this family but he has business to attend to. This is my twin, Peter and these are Amelia and Amon, they're also twins." Nicole introduced the whole family to Carlisle

"Please call me Justin and for our leader's sake, please call him Christopher instead of Kellan. Nicole just loves to call everyone in the names you don't prefer." Justin said as he introduced himself. Carlisle just let out a chuckle. After him, Amelia and Amon introduced themselves.

After all the introductions, we all settled down in the living room.

"So, so you have any special abilities?" Carlisle asked

"I can control water, our leader Chris can read minds, and Nicole here can control fire." Justin said

"How about the both of you?" Carlisle asked Amelia and Amon.

"It's a secret." Amelia said followed by a giggle.

"Why?" Alice asked

"Just don't bother asking. You will never get anything from them. Even Kellan can't get anything from their minds. He can't hear the both of them" Nicole said

"Me too." Edward said

"It's better this way." Amon said. The others did not bother asking.

"I'm sorry; I better go before my father notices." Saab said then she stood up.

"I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble by doing this." I said to Saab

"Don't worry, I'm not. Besides, Anthony will be able to go out in no time." then she looked at Anthony. They just both stared at each other like there's no tomorrow. I guess Anthony is sending a message to her. They were interrupted by Emmett's cough.

"I told you guys to get a room." He said then he laughed again.

"Thank you for letting me to visit again." Saab said

"No worries. Take care of yourself." Esme said then Saab left.

"And you better rest, Anthony. Go upstairs." I said

"But mo-Bella! I've been in bed rest for days!" he complained

"No buts, mister." I scolded.

"She's right, Anthony. If you want to heal faster, you must rest." Carlisle backed me up. He just pouted and walked upstairs. I followed him behind. He settled on his bed then I lay down with him.

"It's good you have Saab by your side. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said. Whenever we are having serious talks we usually do it before he sleeps.

"I don't know what you'll think of her. She's a werewolf anyways. I saw how you react on them." He said

"You know me better than that. Do you love her?" I asked

"I do, mom. I do." He said in a low voice so that the others won't hear us downstairs. "But I still love you." He said

"I know. I love you too." I said then I kissed him. He smile then closed his eyes and dreamt away. He must be so tired. He really wanted to be with Saab.

I went downstairs and saw everyone quiet. Though there is no heavy atmosphere. They just hung out together. Then I saw my reflection in the mirror. I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward said in concern.

"I look hideous. How did Anthony ignore this? I have to hunt." I said. I can't face Anthony again if I look like this.

"I'm going with you." Edward said.

"Me too." Alice said then

"I'm going too." Jasper said

"Anyone else?" I asked then they shook their heads no. then the 4 of us took off.

We didn't go far. We just settled somewhere in north. I had a few elk and a deer; I also wrestled with a huge bear.

"Edward. Calm down" Jasper said

"Sorry. Old habits die hard" he said. All of a sudden, his head snapped up to Alice.

"What's wrong?" I asked then I looked at Alice. She's having a vision

"Victoria." Alice said. Jasper hurried to her side immediately

"What is it?" Japer asked

"She's making an army again." Edward said. Oh no. Anthony.

"Are you finished? We must go back now." Alice said. We all nodded and took off.

Once we got back. Everybody shot their heads up. I know that they felt the tension.

"What time will Chris come back? We need him, now." Alice said to Nicole

"I'll call him." Nicole didn't ask. She called Chris right away. After a minute, "He'll be here in 20." She said

"What is it?" Carlisle asked

"Victoria's making an army of newborns." Alice said. Everybody gasped

"How many?" Rosalie asked

"Since she lost every newborn in the previous fight, she replaced them all." She said. "She just got started so I still don't know." Alice continued

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked

"Do you know where they are?" Edward asked

"I don't know. The vision was cut short. I guess that she made a mistake that's why I had a vision of her. I don't think she'll make another one." Alice said

"We fight! Woohoo!" Emmett cheered. Looks like he's the only one enjoying this.

"We don't even know when she'll attack. But it's a good thing we have Jazz here." Alice said

"Why? Why does having Jasper here make any difference?" Amelia asked

"I'm an expert when it comes to newborns." He simply said

"Why is that?" Amon asked

"See my battle scars? My creators made them. They made me lead the newborn army they made. I am the one who is in charge of their trainings and such. I know how they move." Jasper explained

"Hey, what's so urgent?" Chris said as he entered the living room. He paused for a minute. "Oh, ok. I got it. Then let's fight." He said as he walked to Nicole.

"Please let's keep Anthony out of this. I know he'll want to fight but I won't be able to bear the pain if something happens to him." I said. Anthony is the only one I'm worried about right now.

"Too late for that." Rosalie said. Then I saw Anthony by the stairs

"Anthony." I said

"You can't keep me out of this." he said

"No, Anthony." I growled.

"You can't expect me to just sit here while you fight! I'm not going to do that!" he said

"We are not going to argue about this!"

"Because you are going to let me fight!"

"No!" I screamed

"Calm down guys! Calm down!" Jasper said then he calmed us down.

"Calm down, Bella." Edward said. Of course I have no choice but to calm down.

"You are not going to make me go though that kind of pain again, Anthony. I won't let anything happen to you again." I said. "Do you know how hard it was for me to see you in pain? Do you know how useless I felt?"

"So you're going to let me sit down here and wait for you while you fight off a mob of newborn vampires. I don't think so!" he spat back at me

Again, Jasper used his power to calm us down. I can't believe that he still wants to fight after last time's incident. I already lost his father; I'm not going to lose him too.

"I'm going to have a quick run. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Anthony said. He's going out??

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Just somewhere south. Don't worry; I'll be back in no time." He said then he quickly left the house

"But you just got better! You should go to bed and rest! Anthony! Anthony, come back here!" He didn't even let me finish. He just ran off. I sighed. What am I going to do with you, Anthony?

* * *

**A/N: oooh… heavy drama there… hihihi… what do you think will happen next??? Hahaha. Well, I'll see you on my next update! Please keep the reviews coming! :D**


	18. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: hey guys! here's my update for this week!!! Woohoo!!! Thank you very much for wonderful responses and the reviews you sent in! I really appreciate everything!**

**I won't make this A/N long, ok? On with the story!

* * *

**

**The Truth**

Anthony's POV

We all calmed down after Jasper used his powers on us. I can't believe mom wants me to sit out of this while she fights there. I need to talk to someone.

_Edward_ I sent him my thought. I saw his head shot up. _Meet me outside, we have to talk. Don't mention this to anyone._ I said in my thoughts

"I'm going to have a quick run. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I announced

"Where are you going?" mom asked.

"Just somewhere south. Don't worry; I'll be back in no time." I assured her and then I left the house.

"But you just got better! You should go to…" I did not even bother to listen to mom. I left the house.

I ran aimlessly to south. A couple of minutes, I could feel that he is just behind me. I think this is far enough for them not to hear us, so I stopped.

"What do you want to talk about, Anthony?" Edward asked

"Why? Why did you try to help me? Why is it that you're the first one who tried to save me from those newborns?" I asked him. I have been wondering about this for a while. I'm his enemy right?

"Why wouldn't I help you? You're in danger." He simply said

"But I'm your enemy! That was your chance to eliminate me yet you helped me! I need to know why." I said firmly. Just answer my question damn it!

"Because if something bad happens to you, Bella will be miserable." He said. Oh, so you were worrying about mom. Why bother worrying about mom when you yourself left her all miserable all these years. Pathetic.

"Didn't you left Bella miserable too? Why worry now?" I asked with all bitterness. I saw him look down; his face is screaming of guilt.

"I know I left Bella miserable all these years. That's why I understand if she'll choose you or Justin over me. I'll understand if she moved on already. I just don't want her to be hurt again. And if loosing you is something that hurts her, I will prevent that." He said sincerely

"Why did you even leave in the first place?" I'm going to ask him every single question that was in my mind since I was little. He better answer everything!

"I want her to have a normal life. I saw that being with us makes her life in danger everyday!"

"But she's a danger magnet! She's already in danger by walking in a flat surface!"

"I know! And we being with her just add the dangers up! I want her to live a normal human life. I want her to live without worrying about some vampire wanting her dead. I just want her to be as safe as she can be."

"So you think leaving her is the best option. You just don't know how it feels when she looks at me and remembers you! You don't know the pain she has gone through all these years! You think that's the best option? How dare you decide for her?!" I spat the words like poison. All the bitterness I felt these years is building up inside me and ready to explode anytime.

"What do you mean?" he said confusedly "What do you mean she remembers me whenever she looks at you?" he asked

"It's because I'm your son!" I shouted angrily. I saw his eyes widen like saucers. "I have your face, your smile, your everything carbon copied on me! I have attitudes and talents that I inherited from you. Damn, even some of my mannerisms are from you! I hate it that mom is remembering you through me! I hate it that I am the reason she can't forget about you!" I snapped at him

"How can that be? How can you be my son?" he asked

"You got her pregnant, you dumbass! You knocked her up and left her all alone when she was pregnant with me! She had to go through a tough pregnancy that she almost died from!"

"She almost died?"

"Yes! She almost died!" then there was an awful silence between us. I'm too angry to speak and he's too shocked to react. "I'm just thankful that I am venomous or else she wouldn't be here today."

After a few seconds, he finally spoke, "I never thought that I would get her pregnant. If I knew I wouldn't have left." He whispered

"Too late for that now." I growled

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why keep it until now?" he asked

"Because she doesn't want you to know. She didn't want you to be tied up to us because you think that I'm your responsibility." I said

"You are my responsibility." He said. I just rolled my eyes

"So this is about responsibility? Do you even love her?" I finally asked him

"It's not just about responsibility, of course I love her. I never stopped loving her. I never imagined loving anyone else but her." he said and I can feel the sincerity

I sighed, I guess that's enough. "That's all I need to know." I said.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I want you to take care of her. I want you to be there if something happens to me in this fight." I said

"Nothing will happen to you. We will never allow it. _I _will never allow it." He said it like he really meant that he didn't want me dead. "I want to make up to her. I want to make up _you._ I want us to be happy like a real family." He continued. I looked at him like he has three heads. Did he just say 'like a real family?'

"You want to make up to me? Like, to be my father?" I asked. I always thought what it's like to have a father, but I never asked mom about it because I know that it will just hurt her.

"Of course." He said with a smile. Then I felt something wet run down my cheeks, tears.

"Damn it! Why did you have to be like this! I hate you!" I growled. I hate crying! Why did he have to see me like this!

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother. I really want to make up to the both of you. I want you to know that I love you so much. That I love your mother so much." He said then he hugged me

"Man, this is kind of awkward. Two big guys hugging and saying 'I love you'. Damn" I said then he just chuckled.

"Let's go back. I'm sure your mother is worried about you. She's been really miserable this past week." he said then I just nodded. It's weird because I'm really happy now. I realized that I wanted to have a father after all.

While running back, we caught up with each other. He asked me about my childhood and my likes. We talked about music and sports and everything else under the sun. Having a father is quite fun.

"What was your mother like when I was gone?" he asked me. This is going to be hard on him

"She was horrible, like a zombie. But technically she's undead so that makes her a zombie too… Anyways, she has this huge collection of books but she never reads them. She just buys classic novels but she never really reads them. She doesn't want to listen to music. She doesn't want to watch romantic movies and such. She was really miserable!" I stated. I saw him flinch in pain. I knew this was going to be hard on him.

"My absence never really did something good." He said

"Obviously. I remember when I told her that I wanted to play the piano. Even though she allowed me to play the piano, I can feel the pain she felt. It took her some time to finally listen to me while I play. I remember that every time I would play something, she would come up with some excuse just to leave the room." I said.

He just sighed, "I regret leaving her. That is the biggest mistake I have ever made in my existence." He said

"I agree." I said then he just smiled warmly at me.

We arrived in the house. It was quiet except for Emmett's continuous cheering. He's watching a ball game again.

_Maybe you should not tell the others that you know everything already. I don't think mom could handle all the questionings. _I said to dad – wow, I'm calling him dad already – through my thoughts.

"I agree. You know how your Aunt Alice could get. I must talk to Bella first." He said in a very low voice

"Be careful. She's very stubborn." I replied in the same low voice.

"Trust me, I know." he said then we both laughed. Mom then came out of the house.

"This is very unusual. What are you two laughing about?" Mom asked.

"Nothing in particular, Bella." Dad lied smoothly. Mom just raised her eyebrows on us.

"Okay… just get inside. Anthony, eat your dinner already then go to sleep." Mom said. Ugh! She wants me to sleep again! I'm feeling perfectly fine already.

_Mom, I feel perfectly fine already_. I said to her in my thoughts.

"No, Anthony." She said firmly. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.

_Good luck, dad. _I cheered on him on my thoughts. He gave me a warm smile. I wish everything would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: this is what you've been waiting for!!! Haha! I told you it's near! Well, this is just Anthony and Edward's part. There's still Bella and Edward's part and the family's part. Just be patient, ok? Good thing comes to those who wait. Please review, guys! thank you very much!**


	19. Lies, Confessions and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: What happened to you, guys??? The responses are not good on my last update!!! It made me sad. Although of course that won't stop me from updating again this day! Hahaha.**

**Ok, guys. On with the story!

* * *

**

**Lies, Confessions and Love**

Bella's POV

It has been almost an hour since Anthony took a 'quick' run outside. I started to get worried.

"Where's Edward?" Amon asked. I shot my head up and looked around. Hey, he's not here too.

"He went outside." Alice answered without even bothering to look up. She's so busy designing clothes.

Seconds later, I heard 2 pairs of footsteps just outside the house. It's got to be theirs, so I went outside to meet them. I saw the both of them laughing about something; very unusual.

"This is very unusual. What are you two laughing about?" I asked them. The both of them just looked at me and smiled. There is something different with these guys.

"Nothing in particular, Bella." Edward said. I just raised my eyebrow at them, but they just stood there smiling crookedly. Do they even know that they are smiling?

"Okay… just get inside. Anthony, eat your dinner already then go to sleep." His smile faded immediately.

_Mom, I feel perfectly fine already_. He said to me in his thoughts

"No, Anthony." I said firmly. He just groaned and rolled his eyes. He looked at Edward for a second then all of a sudden, Edward gave him a warm smile. What is going on? Am I missing something?

"Alright, alright. I'll eat my dinner already." Anthony groaned and stomped his way in the house. Now it's just me and Edward.

That's weird; Anthony _never_ leaves me alone with Edward. This is so weird.

"Can we talk for a bit, Bella?" Edward said

Should I talk with him? I guess I should. "Sure." I answered

"Let's go to our meadow." He said. I just nodded and we both ran to the meadow. _Our_ Meadow. Yeah, right.

In minutes, we're already in _our_ meadow. It's still as beautiful as ever.

"It's twilight." He said. He is standing a couple of meters away from me. Is he trying to make small talks with me?

"Ok, Edward. Why don't you just get to the point?" I said in a flat voice

"I really made a huge mistake didn't I?" he blurted out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My leaving did not do anything good, didn't it?" he said. Where is this conversation getting to?

"Will you just get to the point, Edward? Don't beat around the bush." I said impatiently.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Anthony." He said. Me _and _Anthony?

"Me and Anthony?" I said in confusion.

"Leaving the both of you is the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire existence. I will forever regret doing it" he said. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You… know?" I asked. I know that he knows what I'm talking about. He smiled at me and nodded. I felt my eyes go wide.

"H-how?" I asked

"Anthony told me a while ago." He said lightly. Anthony did? "He said that he wants me to take care of you, which I would gladly do." He said then flashed his dazzling crooked smile. Oh my god.

"Please, Edward. I don't want you to feel that you have a responsibility to us because of Anthony. You don't have to do this."

"I _want _to do this." he said while emphasizing the 'want'. I just stared at him in disbelief. "Please believe me, Bella. I never stopped loving you. I _never_ will!" he continued. I feel like crying.

"B-but you said that you don't want me." I whispered though I know that he heard me. He slowly walked towards me.

When he was just inches away from me, he lifted my chin so that I could meet up with his gaze. "I lied to you, Bella." He said. I was totally lost in his eyes; those topaz eyes that I love so much.

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"So that you'll have a normal life. So that your life will not be in danger anymore." He said. This angered me. I shoved his hands and walked away.

"Bella!" he called me.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around "Bella, please don't go." He said

"You left because you thought I would be safer? Goodness sake, Edward! I'm a danger magnet! I could die because I tripped over a stable flat surface and cracked my head! Why do you blame yourself for all my bad luck?" I snapped at him

"Bella, listen." He said. He had both of his hands on both side of my face so that his gaze is locked into mine. "You're too precious to me. I know those bad things are already normal for you, but the things endangering your life are far more severe when you're with us. I know that I just had to protect you from myself. I have to protect you from the monster within me that wants to kill you every second that I'm with you." he said.

"But you said you didn't want me. You said you don't love me anymore. You said I'm not good enough for you… then now you're saying that you wanted to protect me, I'm confused" I said. What is going on? I don't understand anything.

"I told you, I lied." He said firmly. "I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be." I froze. I felt pain in my chest.

He moved his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders. "Listen to me, Bella. I'm a good liar, Bella. But still for you to believe me easily, it was painful." He said. I waited, still frozen.

"When we were in the forest, when I was saying goodbye, I know that you're not going to let go." He said. "I really didn't want to do it but I have no choice. If I convince you that I already moved on, you would do the same." He continued.

"A clean break." I whispered

"Exactly. But I never thought that it would be so easy! I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I lied to save you and it didn't work. I'm truly very sorry" he apologized

"But how could you believe me just like that? I can see in your eyes that you _actually_ believed me after all the million times I said that I love you. How could you let one word break your faith in me? As if there is any way that I could exist without _you_! What were you thinking?"

"What do you think I'm supposed to think at that time? I was just a mere, plain human and you're the most beautiful creature in this world! It never made sense to me! It never made sense why you love me! You are surrounded by the most beautiful creatures like Rosalie or Alice or those girls in the Denali coven so there is no doubt that one day you will fall for them! It never made sense! I-" before I could even finish my sentence, he crushed his lips into mine. He kissed me hungrily like there's no tomorrow.

This kiss was different from the ones we shared before. This was more intense. He's not holding back anything unlike before. He's going all out on me. Then we stopped the kiss. He slowly pulled away. His face was inches away from me. He looked at me in the eyes

"I never cared, Bella. All I know is that I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I want to make up to you and Anthony. I want us to be a family." He said.

I was speechless. I can't manage to speak out a word.

"Bella, please say something." He pleaded.

"Do you truly love me?" I whispered

"Yes I do. I love you. You're my only love. I can say it as many times as you want. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I love you forever. I love you for all eternity."

"Then shut up and kiss me." I said then he chuckled before kissing me.

I'm so happy. He still loves me. I never want this moment to end. I want it for all eternity. I want him for all eternity. We both pulled away, trying to gasp for breath that we didn't really need.

"Do you love me?" he asked

"I love you. Always."

"I love you too."

We lay down in the grass while watching the stars. I just lay blissfully in his arms; savoring every moment we're together.

"I'm surprised that Anthony told you that you're his father." I said

"I'm surprised too. But I'm even surprised to the fact that I have a son. I never thought we could reproduce." He said. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant 70 years ago?" he asked

"uh, news flash, Edward; you disappeared without a trace, how on Earth can I contact you?" I said.

"Touché" he said and I just chuckled. "Do you want to tell this to the others?" he said while looking down at me.

"Not yet. I still have to talk to Justin. I don't want to hurt his feelings." I said

"Don't worry, he'll understand. He's a good guy." He said then kissed the top of my head. I sighed.

"Let's go back. I want to make sure Anthony is already resting." I said. He smiled at me and we both got up.

"I have a request." He said. I waited for him to say it to me. "Can you please remove the barrier on Anthony's mind? I want to see his memories." He said. I nodded with a smile then we took off.

When we arrived in the house, I saw Anthony, Emmett, Jasper and Justin playing video games, Carlisle is playing chess with Amon and Chris is reading. Chris looked up at me and smiled. I guess he already knew what happened from Edward's mind.

I stood there in the living room with my arms crossed. I glared at Anthony.

"I thought I told you to rest." I growled.

"But I'm all better now! I can barely feel the burning!" he said

"No." I said firmly.

"Come on, just let him play. He's been in bed rest for a long time. Let him enjoy himself." Edward said. I stared at him in disbelief.

_Way the go, dad!_ Anthony cheered. I glared at Edward.

I opened my barrier a little. _Don't you spoil your son, Mister. He has to rest! He just got better but let's not push it._ I scolded him. Edward just laughed at me.

"Looks like you're relationship is in good terms." Jasper commented. Then Emmett just whistled and laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Em." I said then stuck my tongue out. I removed Anthony's mind barrier so that Edward could see his memories too. I walked upstairs and went to Alice and Jasper's room to see all the girls. I saw them reading a whole bunch of magazines. Wow, it's as if they didn't had an argument a while ago at school. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: ooh… what do you think will happen next? Hihihi… I know you are getting impatient and you want the Cullens to know about Anthony but as what I've said patience is a virtue! Hahaha. This is my last update for this week. I'll update maybe on the weekends again. Please keep the reviews coming, ok? See you on my next update! :D :D :D**


	20. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: you guys really redeemed yourselves! The responses on the last update are so great! I really love you, guys! I know you won't let me down!**

**I really apologize on the grammar corrections on the last update :P I promise that I will find time to edit those but for now just bear with it. I'm not really good in English but I try to be good. **

**This is my update for this week, guys! Our telephone line broke down a few days ago because of the bad weather so I can't use the internet ******

**Ok, guys, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Plans**

"Hey, Marie." Nicole greeted me as I entered the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Duh, we are reading magazines." Alice said then rolled her eyes.

"Right." I just said then sat on the floor with Amelia and picked a random magazine.

"We're actually having a girls' quality time." Rosalie said

"Why?" I asked

"Chris suggested it. Since the atmosphere is so heavy because of the upcoming attack and your messy love life. Besides, Jasper can't take the atmosphere anymore so we all thought it's a good idea." Alice said

"What's wrong with my love life?" I asked and they just rolled their eyes

"It's ok, dear. Whoever you choose will be ok with us." Esme said

"Aww… thank you, Esme." I said then randomly browsed the magazine

"These baby clothes are so cute." Rosalie said all of a sudden

"You're right. Maybe I should design some and sell it in Jalice." Alice said

"Did you ever want to have a child?" Amelia asked out of the blue

"Yes!" Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I shouted in unison. We then looked at each other and laughed.

"Why? I mean, isn't it really tiring to have a little monster running around the house and wreaking everything?" Nicole said

"I just wanted to have children. I want be a mother." Rosalie said with dreamy eyes.

"I want one too." Alice said "Isn't it wonderful to have a mini-me?" she said

"It is wonderful, Alice." Esme said maybe out of experience since she's the only one who had a child. Well, except me.

"How about you, Bella? Why do you want to have a child?" Amelia asked

"I think that children are the representation of love; because without love, there will be no children right?" I said then they all agreed.

Rosalie sighed. "It would be great if I could bear a child." Rosalie said

"Your right." Alice agreed.

"Stop now, you guys. Why don't we just paint our nails?" Amelia said then brought out a box full of nail polish in different colors. Alice and Rosalie immediately beamed and started to pick out the 'right color'.

We started to paint our nails and chat happily. I know they are just trying to forget the past topic.

The Boys (Anthony's POV)

After mom went upstairs, dad sat on the couch and just watched the three of us play around. It's great that dad convinced mom that I could stay up late for a while. Maybe it's nice to have him as a father. I could get a hang of this.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Jasper asked

"Nothing, I'm just seeing some of Anthony's memories." He said. I looked at him in confusion.

_Mom removed the barrier?_ I asked him. He just nodded his head and smiled weakly at me. Well, it's not my fault that he doesn't like what he sees.

"Ugh, please stop the negative emotional storm. Even the girls upstairs are sending off negative emotions." Jasper groaned

Emmett suddenly sighed and placed the controller down. "They're talking about children again." he said

"Em, you know it's not your fault." Dad comforted him.

"What are you talking about?" Amon asked

"Rosalie always wanted to have kids. I really want to give anything to her but it just sucks that I _can't_ give her the thing she wanted the most." Emmett said

"But Edward is right; it's not your fault that vampires can't have kids." Justin said. I beg to differ. I thought to myself. If vamps can't reproduce then how would I exist? I heard dad chuckle a little

"How about you, Carlisle? Would you want to give Esme a kid?" Amon asked Carlisle

"Of course. I know she wanted one too. I would do anything to give her one actually." He said with a weak smile.

"It's a good thing Trishy doesn't have patience with kids. There's no need for me to worry about that." Chris said

"I want to give Alice a child too." Jasper said. "I feel like I'm going to be a good father." He continued

"I want to give Bella a kid too." Dad said. They want to have another one? Dad just looked at me and smiled. Well, I guess it would be happy if I would have a little sister or a brother.

"Before you give her a child, you better win her back first." Justin said then they all laughed. Dad and I just had a quick but meaningful at each other.

"Would the 4 of you really want to give them what they want?" Amon asked. "I mean, when a girl gets pregnant they'll get fat and they're going to have a lot of mood swings. Can you handle that?" Amon continued. He gave those examples specifically for Emmett and Jasper.

"I'll keep up with the mood swings as long as Alice will be happy at the end. I don't care anymore on how I will feel. Her happiness is my top priority." Jasper said

"You think I only love my Rosalie because she's pretty? Hell no! I know she's pretty and hot and sexy like a goddess but that's just the bonus. She's the sweetest, most loving and caring girl that I ever met! She's everything that I wanted in my whole life." Emmett said. Wow. What a speech. In less than a second, he stood up and went upstairs. All of the guys followed him.

Emmett's POV

I don't just love Rosalie because she's beautiful. I love her as Rosalie. I love her. I love her so much. How dare they think that I just love her because of her looks?

I stood up. I want to see Rosalie. I have to see my angel. I ran upstairs in vampire speed and went to Alice and Jasper's room. I opened the door and saw them painting their nails while sitting on the floor. Rosalie was painting her nails blood red. That color really suites her.

"Hey! We're having our girl bonding! Get out! No boys allowed." Alice protested. As if she could stop me. I quickly walked towards Rose.

"What's wrong, babe?" she said while looking up at me. Without any word, I kneeled down in front of her and gave her a hug. I just can't live without you, Rosie. I thought to myself. I just kissed her forehead and then hugged her again.

"What's wrong? Why are you so serious?" she asked me then leaned back so that she could see my face. My angel.

Again, without any words, I kissed her passionately. After a little while, we pulled away. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you really want." I managed to say.

"You heard our conversation? Oh, babe. Stop it already. You know it's not your fault." She said. She always understands when it comes to me. I just held her tightly again. I really am sorry that I can't give her anything she wanted. Especially the thing she wanted the most.

"What did you guys tell this goof ball that made him all weepy like this?" Rosalie asked the guys by the door.

I looked at her and pouted, "I'm not getting all weepy!" I protested. Everybody just laughed.

"Ok, ok, enough with all the drama already! Can't you see that we haven't finished painting our nails yet?!" I heard Nicole say

"Nicole's right. Now go guys! We have a lot of things to do!" Alice said then she stood up and tried to yank me from my Rosalie. "Come on, Em. We know already how much you love Rosalie but she wouldn't be happy if the toe nails of her left foot are the only one with nail polish on it." She said

"Don't worry about anything, Em. I love you so much." Rosalie whispered.

"I love you too, Rosalie. More than you know." I said then kissed her passionately again before leaving the room.

Amon's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it up and saw that Amelia sent me an SMS

**Amelia**

_Let's do it now. I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Haha._

I sighed. I just love my sister. I replied her back

**Amon**

_You really think that this is the right time?_

I asked her. After a couple of seconds, she already replied back

**Amelia**

_Don't you trust me?_

I replied.

**Amon**

_Then you already saw the outcome?_

**Amelia**

_Of course. Everything will be perfect. Our plan will succeed._

I smiled and shut my phone. I really love how my sister works flawlessly. She never does a job that she wouldn't know that would succeed. Well then, I just have to trust my sister and go on with the plan.

"Want another round of chess game, Amon?" I heard Carlisle said

"Sure. Why not." I said and just smiled innocently at him.

* * *

**A/N: ooh… what do you think will happen next?? :D :D :D please point out any mistakes, guys! Don't forget to drop in a review! :D :D I'll see you on my next update! :D**


	21. Fruitful Experiences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: You guys are so great! 200 reviews!!! Yehey!!!! Thank you very much for those people who supported me from day 1 :D thank you guys so much!**

**Ok, I think I can update more frequently now. I can already use the campus' WiFi so I'll be able to update more often :D**

**Again, I apologize for the grammatical mistakes. I'm not really good in English so please bear with me :D**

**Ok, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Fruitful Experiences**

We all immediately left after our girl's bonding time. It was because Emmett needed a little 'comforting' from Rosalie. Well, I couldn't blame Emmett for feeling that way. It must've sucked when you can't give the person you love one thing that he or she ever wanted. It's really weird seeing a goofy guy like Emmett to be so depressed. I never thought that was even possible for Emmett.

Carlisle already allowed me take Anthony home last night. He said that he's getting better and does not need Carlisle's 24/7 attention though he is still not allowed to go out and strain himself because he's still too weak. It will also help Saab to visit Anthony without getting caught by her father because the vampire smell is weaker in our house than the Cullen mansion. The weaker the smell, the less it will mix with Saab's scent.

Edward volunteered to drive us home. I am so happy that we are back together again. It still seem like a dream to me. Now, my family is complete. All I have to do is burn that Victoria and her minions to ashes and everything will be perfect.

"We're here." Edward declared.

"Go upstairs and rest, honey. You had a long day." I said

He yawned "Sure, sure." He said then he went inside the house.

"Well, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning, ok?" Edward said

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I can drive myself to school." I said.

"But I want to, Bella. I've waited 70 years to have a chance to fetch you here for school." He said. I just chuckled and kissed him.

"Ok, ok. Have it your way." I said

"So, when can we tell them about us?" He asked. I let out a sigh

"I told you, I still have to talk to Justin. I don't want him to be hurt. He's been a great friend for me for the past 60 years." I said

"When do you plan on talking to him then?" He asked. Ugh. Why does he have so many questions?

"I don't know. I don't even know what to say to him."

"You can tell him the truth."

"Well I don't know how. Ok, why are you being so pushy about this?" I complained

"I'm sorry for being pushy but I waited for this for a long time. I want to be able to shout to the whole world that you're mine again." He said

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet. Besides, I am supposed to be Anthony's lover. I am supposed to love him with all my heart. What will they say when I suddenly got back to you." I explained

"But Saab's here now. She can be the reason."

"Saab just appeared to our lives. As what I've said, I'm supposed to love Anthony with all my heart. How would I easily give up the 'love of my life' in just 24 hours?! Do see where I am coming from, Edward?" now I'm getting a little irritated.

"Ok, ok, I understand where you are coming from." He said then he caressed my face. "I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you. I won't do it again, I promise." He swore. Suddenly I felt guilty. He shouldn't apologize. I also have to understand where he is coming from.

"I'm sorry too. It's just that there are a lot of things going on. The girls are having a cat fight about my love life and Victoria's on the loose. The last thing I want to do is break the bond between the two families I love. We need all the help that we could get. I'm not ready to drop the bomb yet. I also have to find a way to tell them about Anthony. I-" I was cut short when Edward kissed me.

"Relax, Bella. It's ok, take your time, we have plenty of that. Just tell me when you are ready, ok? I won't force you to do anything that you're not ready for. "He said

"Just remember that I love you." I said

"I love you too." then his lips was on mine again.

* * *

The next morning, Edward arrived earlier than I expected. He said that he wanted to help me prepare Anthony's breakfast, although he did more distracting than helping. He just kept trailing kisses on my neck and it's enough to drive me insane!

"If you're going to keep on doing that, might as well go to the living room and watch television. I won't be able to finish cooking if you keep on distracting me." I scolded him and he just laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'll be good." He said then he sat on the chair. "It just amazing that you are not repulsed by the smell of that thing. It's disgusting." He said then he wrinkled his cute little nose.

"Well, I've been cooking for Anthony for 70 years. I guess I got used to it." I said then I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Anthony appeared, still rubbing his eyes, and walked straight to me.

"Good morning, mom." He said then he kissed my cheeks. He then walked straight to the table and sat. "What's for breakfast?" he asked then he looked at Edward. "Oh, you're here." he said. I just rolled my eyes at him

"Does he always do that?" Edward asked

"Do what?" Anthony asked back

"Do you always kiss her like that?" Edward asked Anthony.

"I do. Don't tell me you're jealous." Anthony teased.

"Stop it, guys. Here, eat your breakfast. Don't forget to tell Saab to come here instead on the Cullen mansion. Does she know how to get here?" I asked

"Yes, yes. She knows." He said while eating his breakfast.

"Well, we're off to school, ok? Just rest, ok? If you feel anything, call Carlisle or Esme or me or Edward. If you need anything just say-"

"Ok! Ok! I got it! I'm not a kid, mom; you don't have to worry about me. Just go to school." He interrupted me.

"Alright, but please call, ok?" I said then I kissed his forehead

"I love you, mom." He said

"I love you too, darling." Then we left.

School was school, I guess. Plain and boring; all we did was to talk and talk and talk and talk. I was happy though that Edward is with me, although we're not yet out in the open. I guess this is how underground relationship feels. I feel bad for making Edward do this. I know that he wants to say it out loud but he is gentleman enough to respect my decision. I feel that I really don't deserve him.

I tried to talk to Justin though, but I just don't know what to say. It kind of become really awkward between the two of us since that declaration of war he made with Edward. I mean, he's one of my best friends and it's weird. I kind of view him as one of my big brothers like Emmett and Jasper.

Speaking of Emmett and Jasper, I found out that they are punished by Carlisle and Esme when they ruined the garden and the kitchen last night. Apparently, it's a wrestling match gone wrong. Emmett threw Jasper through the kitchen window and he landed on Esme's flower beds. Carlisle said that Jasper has to help the maternity section and Emmett needs to help in the day care. Carlisle said that it's going to test both of their patience. It's going to be hard for the both of them though, with all the hormonal pregnant women in the maternity section for Jasper and obnoxious kids for Emmett. This is really going to test their patience.

We decided to hang out at the Cullen house after school. I want to give Anthony and Saab some alone time too. As I entered the house, I heard a familiar tune being played on the piano.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me. I just smiled at him. I don't have to be careful at my feeling because Jasper is not here.

"Hey, Bella! Where's Anthony? I need him to try on that new design that I made." Alice asked

"Oh, he's in the house with Saab" I said as I took off my coat and walked to the living room where everyone is. I need to save my son from the torture called Bella Barbie, or should I say, Anthony Ken.

"You're ok with that?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm ok with that. I thought you like the idea of me not being together with Anthony?" I said.

"Well yeah, but 70 years of relationship isn't that easy to forget." Justin said with concern in his eyes. He stood up and walked to me. "You don't have to please anyone, Bella." He said while looking directly in my eyes. I looked down in embarrassment.

"I really don't have to forget. I'll just get over it. I'm happy if he's happy." I said then I broke his gaze. I really have to talk to him and fast.

"Don't worry, Bella, Justin is here for you." Nicole teased. I just rolled my eyes.

"Stop pestering her, Nicole. She has free will you know." Justin said. Good choice of words.

"Yeah, Nicole. We all know that she'll choose Edward in the end." Alice said confidently. Ugh, stupid all knowing pixie.

"Guys, I thought we're over this? Can you just let me be?" I pleaded the moment I sat down on the couch.

"It's Alice that you're talking to here. You know she never stops." Edward teased and we all just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the cute psychic." Alice said then she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think Emmett and Jasper is doing now?" Justin asked

"I wish something good. I hope Emmett won't cause any trouble on the day care or else I'll beat him up." Rosalie said.

"It's Emmett that we're talking about here. For all we know he might've tried to slide down on those little plastic slides that they have there or worse, he'll crush it while sliding down." Amelia said. I agree, it's possible.

"I'm sure my Jazzy is really having a hard time with all these hormonal pregnant women there." Alice said.

"He can handle it." Edward assured her then he sat beside me.

For a few hours, we just hung out there together. Edward and Amon just played chess while we watched movies together. A few moments later, Emmett and Jasper arrived with Carlisle and Chris.

"Hello my beautiful family!" Emmett boomed then he made his way towards Rosalie and gave her a very intimate kiss.

"Looks like you had a good time." Alice said then he kissed Jasper too.

"It's so fun in the day care! They have these colorful plastic slides and cute little toys. The kids were fun too! We played hide and seek and they always find me first. If this is what I get for trashing the kitchen and the garden then I should do more damage!" Emmett said with a bright smile on his face.

"Anyone can find a person as big as you." Rosalie said then we all laughed.

"And if you wreck my house more than you did yesterday, I'll make sure you don't have any play time for at least a century." Esme said and Emmett pouted.

"The maternity section is wild too. All those hormonal women all in the same room. It's a very fruitful experience." Jasper said. It's amazing that they did not have any trouble at all, especially Emmett.

"I guess we made the wrong punishment, my dear." Carlisle said then we all just laughed

* * *

**A/N: wee!!! This is my update for the day! I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try as soon as I can! :D :D :D please read and review! :D :D **


	22. Saab and Anthony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my next update! Wee! I told you that I can update more often now! Haha!**

**Although, I don't know if I can update again this week because of my Preliminary exams! Argh it sucks! **

**Well, on with the story! :D

* * *

**

**Saab and Anthony**

Bella's POV

Emmett and Jasper helped in the day care and maternity section for about a month. Sometimes, we would visit and help them too. Alice, Rosalie and Esme would drop by cookies and muffins at the day care from time to time.

Anthony is getting better too. Saab makes sure that he gets plenty of rest. I really like that girl. She cares about Anthony so much. I know that they like each other but maybe they are just confused for the moment. It's not easy to fall in love with the person that you're supposed to hate. This is like the Romeo and Juliet of the supernatural kinds. I guess they beat mine and Edward's Romeo and Juliet type of relationship.

Speaking of our relationship, I still can't talk to Justin. It's really frustrating because there are a lot of opportunities but I still refuse to grab it! I know that deep down, Edward is getting impatient with our relationship but he still tries to understand me. Justin is a really nice person and whether I like it or not, I am bound to hurt him one way or another. I just wish there is an easier way to talk to him.

Alice is having a hard time getting visions of Victoria. Not only that Victoria is being careful of her actions but also having Anthony and Saab nearby is making it more difficult for her. Now, she is just trying to concentrate on Victoria whenever she is not blind.

"Did you get any visions of Victoria lately, Alice?" Edward asked

"Yes, and it's still the same. She's still making that newborn army of hers. It's really hard to see anything now." She answered.

"Don't worry about Victoria for now, what about your boutique?" I asked. It's best to get her mind off those serious things.

"Well, I'm not planning on opening it yet. There's really many things to concentrate on, especially Victoria. I'm devoting the times I have my vision on Victoria for the moment. There's your love life too." Alice said. I rolled my eyes at her

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said. "Just concentrate on your boutique and Victoria." I continued.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself." She groaned. Is she pertaining to Victoria or my love life? I'm confused.

"Just relax, honey. Everything will be fine." Jasper said

"Jasper's right, Alice. You need to relax or else you'll develop wrinkles." Emmett teased then everybody just laughed

"Will you stop teasing Alice?" Rosalie said

"Thank you, Rose." Alice said then my phone rang. It's Anthony.

"Hey, honey." I answered

"Hey, uhm is everyone there?" he asked

"Yeah. Why? Are you coming over?" I asked

"Yeah, uhm, I'm bringing Saab over, is that ok?" he asked. I lifted my head up.

"Hey, guys, Anthony and Saab are coming over is that ok?" I asked them.

"Sure they can, tell them I'll cook dinner for them." Esme said then she went to the kitchen

I put the phone on my ear again "They said its ok. Is there a problem, Anthony?" I asked

"No, everything's fine. We'll be there in 20." He said then he hung up.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked

"No, he said there's nothing to worry about." I said but I'm worried. He seems nervous about something.

In 20 minutes, Anthony and Saab arrived. They seem very uncomfortable. Saab kept on fidgeting while Anthony seems nervous. What's the problem? I looked at Edward and he's smiling. I assume that is something good but why are they nervous?

"Hey Charles! Hey Samantha (Saab)" Nicole greeted them

"Come in, kids." Esme said

"You're sweating bullets, Anthony." Chris teased. What is going on? Chris and Edward chuckled at the same time. Anthony then glared at them.

"Guys, can we gather around in the living room?" Anthony asked

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!" Alice screamed.

"Jeez, Al; you don't need to do that. We have super hearing you know." Emmett said then he sat on the recliner with Rosalie on his lap.

"I just felt like trying it." Alice said cheerfully then made her way to couch.

When everybody was settled, Anthony and Saab stood in front of us.

"Ok, since you guys are family to me now, I want to have you're blessing." Anthony said. Blessing? Don't tell me…

"Saab and I are dating now and I want to have everyone's approval." He said. Then everybody was silent. They're dating?

"Oh my god!" I squealed before I got up to hug the both of them. "I'm so happy for you, guys! This is amazing! You have my full support!" I said

_Thank you, mom. This means a lot to me._ Anthony said in his thoughts.

"Thank you very much, Bella." Saab said. I just smiled at her.

"You're ok with it?" Alice asked. Ugh, this is going to be difficult.

"I am, Alice." I said

"You don't need to put up a brave face, honey." Esme said

"You guys, I'm ok. Stop worrying about me. It's all about Anthony and Saab today!" I said

"She's right, guys. This is better so that she can be with Justin!" Nicole said cheerfully

"Oh she will not!" Alice exclaimed before hugging Saab and Anthony. "I'm happy for the both of you." She said

"I'm glad you think that we are your family, Anthony. You have our blessings." Esme said then she hugged the both of them

"Thank you, guys. This means a lot to us, especially to me. I never thought that you would accept me because I'm a wolf." Saab said

"That's nonsense, dear. We understand." Esme said

After all the hugging and the congratulations, Anthony and Saab ate their dinner. They played video games for hours as their form of celebration. After the video games, Anthony took Saab home. As for me, I went outside for a little while.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, my Anthony is in love. For a second there I felt scared. I feel like he's leaving me. It's always been Anthony and Bella. We were always together, travelling around, settling in. Now, he's in love, then next thing I know, he's going to get married. I feel like I'm losing him in a way. But of course I'm happy for the both of them. It's time for Anthony to take care of somebody. I'm happy yet the feeling of losing him is still there." I said truthfully.

"You're not losing him, ok? You don't have to worry about that. It's normal that you feel that way because you're a mother." He said.

"You're right." I said. He's right; I'm not losing him, just sharing him with somebody else. I hope they are happy.

Amon's POV.

"Amon, it's time." Amelia said with a smirk

"You think so?" I asked

"I know so, brother. They deserve it. I already saw the outcome. It will be a success, just like all our other plans." She said.

"You are amazing, my dear." I said

"Likewise." She said. This is going to be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: And that is my update for today! I'll see you on my next update, ok? Don't forget to review!!!!:D :D :D**


	23. You Said What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my update! Finally! Hahaha :D**

**Prelim exams sucks! Hahaha :D I prefer to write updates than to study! Woohoo! But I think I did good on my exams. :D **

**I wish it'll end sooner :P**

**Anyways, I don't want you to wait any longer! :D on with the story! :D

* * *

**

**You said what??!!!**

Bella's POV

This month is really interesting for me. It feels really different when your son starts dating. Before, we always talk with each other and we always do things together but now, it became very different. He stays up late at night just talking on the phone and he even stays out late during his dates. This is all new to me. Good thing Edward is always there for me.

Anthony came back at school a couple of weeks ago. By that time everyone knows about our 'break-up'. Again, the weird stares are present and the constant buzzing gossips too, but it's nothing new to us.

Now, we just got back from our respective works. I am helping Alice with decorating the boutique which leads to many shopping trips. We never get everything we need for the boutique though because Alice always makes a 'short stop' at different kinds of stores. Good thing that we finished everything on time for tomorrow's grand opening.

When we arrived in the house after the last shopping trip, Anthony immediately went upstairs to sleep. He got really tired in helping out in the boutique after his work at Turbo Grease. I told him to sleep already. I went to my room eventually and to my surprise, I saw a familiar face lying across my bed. I'm surprised that I didn't hear that.

"You must've been very sneaky so that I won't catch you." I said to Edward then he sat up. I walked up to him. This is the first time he did this since my vamp life.

"I missed doing this." he said then he pulled me on his lap. "It took me all my strength not to come back here. But it looks like I should've just let my instincts take over." He said then kissed the top of my head.

"Let's just forget all about that, shall we?" I said then snuggled closer to him. "I missed doing this too." I said

"I finished seeing Anthony's memories already." He said. I looked up to him and saw pain in his eyes. Maybe he really watched how our lives go for the past 70 years.

"Please, Edward. I told you to just forget about it already. It's all in the past now." I said then kissed his lips. He kissed back but pulled away immediately.

"I just can't ignore the pain I've cause you. I-" I cut him short when I kissed him again.

"Who said that I'm done kissing you?" I said then kissed him again. He just chuckled and deepened the kiss.

He's really holding back on me 70 years ago. We rarely kiss. He really stuck by his words and did not pressure me on talking to Justin or telling everyone about our relationship. I am trying my best to talk to Justin but I feel scared. I don't know why but whenever there's a chance, I refuse to grab it. I'm just scared of hurting his feelings.

I felt Edward's hands snake to my back and my neck so that he could hold me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands through his hair.

"If you're going to have sex, just warn me and I'll leave the house." we heard Anthony say from the other room. We both chuckled and pulled away.

"Just shut up and sleep, Anthony." I said then I heard him chuckle and continued his slumber.

"When do you plan on revealing our relationship?" He asked.

"I don't know. I kind of enjoy the privacy. You know, without the prying eyes of someone called Alice." I said and he just chuckled "Besides, I still have to talk to Justin." I continued. Justin never really made a move on me but I still have to clear things to him.

"When do you plan to talk to Justin?" he asked me.

"Maybe tomorrow on Jalice's opening. I swear! I will talk to him this time. I feel that I'm prepared already." I said. I have to talk to him as soon as possible. I really want us, Edward and me, to be official again. I know they will also be happy with my decision.

"Whatever you wish, my love." He said. I looked up at Edward and saw him staring at me. It's great to finally be with him again.

"I wish I could still sleep so that you can still sing to me until I fall asleep." I said with a sigh.

He chuckled. "I can still sing for you." he said then he lay be down on the bed. "I will sing forever if you want." He said then lay beside me.

"I will always want." I said then snuggled closer to him. I missed doing this. I missed him.

He looked at me in the eyes, "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Then we kissed the night away.

The next morning, Edward joined us on breakfast. Well, Anthony's breakfast. It was so nice because it really feels like we are a family.

"Today is the grand opening of Jalice right?" Anthony said then took a bite off his omelet.

"That's right. Alice said that you should invite Saab too." Edward said. "I better go back and change." He continued.

"Sure. See you in school." I said then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Eew. Mom, Dad, please, I'm eating my breakfast." Anthony complained. Dad. I like the sound of that.

"Then just eat, son. See the both of you in school." He said then he left.

After Anthony finished his breakfast, we went to school already. We saw everybody waiting for us in the parking lot. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett are nowhere in sight.

"Morning, guys. Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked while we walked towards the school building.

"Rosalie suddenly craved for grizzlies so they went to hunt. Of course, Emmett didn't want to leave Rosalie so he went with her." Alice said as we entered the building. The whispering of the students is centered on Jalice's grand opening. There are really no secrets in Forks

"I wonder what's taking (Emmett) Paul and (Rosalie) Lillian so long? Didn't you say that they left early in the morning?" Nicole said

"Emmett really takes his time when he's hunting." Edward said then Jasper nodded in agreement. Speaking of the devil. We turned around and saw Emmett and Rosalie walking hand in hand towards us.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett greeted us

"What took you so long?" Amelia asked

"Rosalie really took her time in irritating those grizzlies. Not just any grizzly but the biggest ones we can find. I just had fun watching her." Emmett said then laughed.

"It was really fun to irritate those grizzlies." A very radiant Rosalie said then laughed together with Emmett. She's unusually radiant today. She's _very_ radiant today.

"Ok, enough with those already. Don't forget to pass these out later!" Alice said then gave us each a bundle of flyers. It's about the opening of Jalice.

"You want to invite the whole school?" Amon asked

"No, I want to invite the whole Forks." Alice said then she quickly skipped towards the nearest human she can see then started to give out flyers. All of us sighed in unison. Alice will always be Alice. I gave Edward a small smile before I pulled Alice to our class.

Class was boring again as usual. Alice just talked about the grand opening of Jalice. She's very excited about finally opening her very own boutique. Before we know it, it was lunch already. We walked to our usual table where everyone's already seated except for Rosalie and Emmett who is nowhere in sight again.

"We have to start practicing later on how we will deal with the newborns. We'll never know when they'll attack" Jasper declared as we sat down on our seats.

"We can just gather them in one place and I could just flare them up." Nicole said

"It's not that easy." Jasper said. Just then, we saw Emmett and Rosalie enter the cafeteria. To our surprise, Rosalie suddenly lost balance but Emmett caught her in time. How can a vampire loose balance like that? Especially if that vampire is the grace goddess Rosalie Hale. We saw Emmett support her while they walk towards us. He quickly pulled out the chair so that Rosalie could sit down.

"What's wrong with you Rose?" I asked in concern. She looked very tired. She rested her head for a while then snapped back up.

"I feel sick!" she groaned.

"Hey, careful with the emotions there!" Jasper protested

"Can vampires get sick?" Nicole asked

"Don't worry, she's just pregnant." Amon said lightly. We all looked at him. I blinked a few times. What he just said was just registering inside my head. Loading… ding! Fully loaded.

"You said what???!" we all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: yay! Hahaha! This is the plan! Hahaha! I'm disappointed at myself because some readers actually figured out what's going to happen next! The clues are quite obvious actually. :P please review guys! I'll see you on my next update! :D**


	24. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Hey, guys! haha! The responses are great on the last chapter and I am so proud of you guys :D Thank you guys so much for the support you've given me :D **

**the last day of my Prelim exams are tomorrow! Hahaha! That's why I've been slacking on my studies a little bit :P I really don't pressure myself on studying or else I'll go crazy! Ha! **

**Anyways, I won't make this long :D On with the story! :D

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Can vampires get sick?" Nicole asked_

"_Don't worry, she's just pregnant." Amon said lightly. We all looked at him. I blinked a few times. What he just said was just registering inside my head. Loading…ding! Fully loaded._

"_You said what???!" we all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

_

**Explanations**

"Geez, guys. You didn't have to be so loud!" Amelia said then we quickly composed ourselves.

"I'm pregnant?!" Rosalie asked in confusion

"Yes." Amon answered like it was just normal for vampires to get pregnant.

"How did that happened?" Emmett asked

"How do you get a girl pregnant? Of course you have sex with her." Amelia said

"You know what I mean." Emmett said in a very serious voice.

"Relax guys. It's my power. Amelia and I have been planning this for a while. And like all our other plans, it works!" Amon said. We just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What is exactly your power?" Edward asked

"I have the ability to give people second chances on everything." Amon said

"Ever since we met you guys, Amon just had the feeling that he must give you your second chances. I saw what chance he will give you and told him." Amelia said

"You can see the future too?" Alice said

"Yes. But I can extend my sight farther in the future." she said.

"So you mean you gave me the ability to get pregnant?" Rosalie asked. I know everyone here can fell the happiness she is feeling.

"Not only you, but Esme, Alice and Bella too." Amon said. My eyes widened and my jaws dropped. I can get pregnant? Again? I looked at Alice and her expression mirrored mine.

"Good thing you didn't give me one too." Nicole said then sighed in relief.

"We made sure that you deserve this chance before giving this to you. I already had Amelia look into you future along with the kids' futures. We also made tests to prove that you are worthy of this chance. Remember when Jasper and Emmett were sent to the day care and maternity section for punishment? We made that possible." Amon said

"You did that?" Edward asked and they just nodded.

"I'm going to be a mother!" Rosalie squealed then faced Emmett. They held each other's hands tightly. I can see the excitement in both of their eyes. Emmett then kissed Rosalie passionately.

"It means that the babies will be vampires. Newborn vampires! They'll be dangerous" Jasper exclaimed

"No, they will not be like those newborns. They'll be like Anthony but they'll grow much slower than him, almost like humans." Amelia said

"How is Anthony when he was born?" Rosalie anxiously asked.

"Anthony was very intelligent. I just have to explain everything to him and he understood right away." I said

"How was he when he first went out in public?" Jasper asked this time.

"A few months after his birth, I just told him not to bite or attack anyone or use his powers to anyone. He understood and behaved really well. Of course I didn't let him out on a full crowd right away. I just let him near a couple of humans at first but he got out in a full crowd in no time." I bragged. I'm so proud of my son.

"What will the Volturi think?" Alice said. Then everybody got really worried. We know that the Volturi will be a danger to the babies.

"They must not know. We have to hide them." Rosalie growled.

"Easy there, Rose." Jasper said.

"Don't worry, the Volturi won't be a problem" Amon said confidently.

"I won't let them lay a finger on my little nudgers." Emmett said.

"Jazzy, I want one too." Alice suddenly said to Jasper. We saw Jasper's eyes widen.

"But we're still going to a war. You can't fight when you're pregnant." Jasper said

"Don't worry, this kind of pregnancy only last for a month." Amelia said

"See! Please Jazzy!" Alice pleaded and gave him her puppy dog eyes. I can see Jasper softening up a little.

Then he sighed, "You know that I will always give you what you want." Jasper said then Alice squealed and gave him a hug. Just then, the bell rang. Suddenly, Emmett lifted Rosalie bridal style.

"What are you doing, Emmett? Put me down!" Rosalie protested

"No can do. What if you fall? And they said that pregnancy makes women tired so I'm helping you save energy. Do you want anything? Maybe another irritable grizzly or a mountain lion, just tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you. Maybe a polar bear…" Emmett went on and on and on while they're walking away.

"Emmett is so cute." I said then we all walked out of the cafeteria.

"Do you want one too?" Edward whispered to me.

"Maybe when everything is fine already." I said. He just smiled at me.

_Come on, stop those entire PDA already._ Anthony said in his thoughts. Edward and I just chuckled.

Alice continued to give out fliers as Biology and gym went on. Not only had she talked about the grand opening but also about having kids. She's so excited to get pregnant and dress up her children. She even thought of designing baby clothes and making her own line of baby clothes. After all the classes, we met up in the parking lot. Alice quickly ran into Jasper's arms.

"Well, guys. Let's just meet in Jalice in two hours. Jazz and I need to get there earlier to do all the last minute things. I just have a feeling that I have to be there earlier than planned. This is why I hate being blind." She said then pulled Jasper inside the Porsche.

"Em, can we go hunt again? I want some mountain lion." Rosalie said. Emmett eagerly nodded then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, see you guys later! You better get going before you experience Alice's wrath because of coming late." Emmett warned us then he helped or should I say, carried Rosalie into his Jeep. He's such a caring husband.

"Let's get going guys!" Nicole said then everybody got on their cars

After an hour, Anthony and I arrived in Jalice. The food is not here yet and the table has not been set. What could delay Alice's plans?

_Mom, I'll be in Turbo Grease to fetch Saab. I'll be back later. _Anthony said then he drove away. They're such a cute couple.

I entered Jalice and saw Alice and Jasper doing the finishing touches on the designs.

"Hey, Alice. I noticed that the tables are not set yet. Why is that?" I asked

She groaned. "It's because they just arrived. That's why I hate being blind. Good thing Anthony didn't come with you." she exclaimed

I saw the pictures are still covered. "You still don't want to reveal the pictures?" I asked Alice

"No, I want everyone to see it all in the same time." Alice said. "Will you put this outside?" Alice requested to me then handed a sign board saying something about a grand opening sale.

"Sure." I said then placed it in a wooden stand outside the door. Just then, I saw Justin arrive.

"Hey there." Justin greeted me. I just waved back in return.

"Oh, Justin's here. Good. Please watch over this place while Jazz and I fetch the food for the humans. The caterer's car will break down in the middle of the road. Please finish up the tables, will you Bells?" Alice asked. I nodded and then she pulled Jasper away.

After they drove away, I started to put tablecloth on the tables outside.

"So you got back with Edward huh." Justin suddenly said while helping me put tablecloths.

I just stared at him in shock. How did he know?

"You must be wondering how I knew right?" he asked

I just nodded.

He chuckled. "It's pretty obvious, Bells. You're like an open book." He said. I remembered that mom used to call me that.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." He said then chuckled some more. "I knew you always loved Edward and you always will. The way you act around Edward the past months were different. That's why I guessed that you're together again. I know Edward is smart enough to not let you go this time." he said

"I really wish that you'll find someone who will take care of you eventually." I said.

"Of course I'll find her. I have all eternity." he said then smiled

"Sure you do. Thank you."

"No. I should thank you. And good luck with Edward. Why are you hiding it anyways? You know that they'll approve." he said.

"Well I wanted to talk to you first but I always chicken out." I said then we both chuckled.

I sighed. At last, one problem solved. Justin's a great guy. I know that he'll find someone much more deserving of his love.

We finished setting the tables up by the time Jasper and Alice arrived. We also helped her bring out the food for the humans later on. After a few minutes, the Lutz's and the rest of the Cullens finally arrived.

"I guess you solved your last minute problems, Alice." Edward teased. Alice just stuck her tongue out like a five year old then she faced us.

"Ok, the humans will arrive in 2 minutes. Please remember that you can't tell anyone who the designer is. You got that" she said then we all nodded.

In exactly two minutes, people from school started to arrive. Once everybody arrived, Alice immediately started the program. I saw her went up the small stage.

"Attention everybody!" she spoke then every heads turned to her. "Welcome to Jalice's grand opening! It is really my dream to open a shopping heaven to not only for the ladies but also to the gentlemen. I would like to thank my family and friends for supporting me on this, everyone who helped me out and to all of you who came here today to show you support. Now, I would like to call my family for the ribbon cutting." Alice said then she hopped off the stage and went straight to the entrance of Jalice. The whole Cullen family is already there waiting for her.

"Bella! Come on! You're family too!" Emmett exclaimed.

"He's right, Bells." Edward said then outstretched his hands. I gladly took it and stood beside the Cullen Family.

Alice held on the huge scissors on the left side while Jasper had the privilege to cut the other side using his own scissors. We all counted to three and then they cut the ribbon together. Suddenly, Emmett shook a bottle of wine then it exploded right in front of us.

Everybody was cheering and clapping. Rosalie on the other hand hit Emmett on the arms because he got wine on her hair.

"Now, it is time to unveil the pictures!" Alice said cheerfully when we entered the boutique. Just then, I saw Anthony and Saab enter the boutique.

"Sorry we're late." Saab apologized

"What did the two of you do?" Emmett said with a huge grin. This made the two of them blush crimson red. Emmett laughed out loud when he saw this.

"Ok! On the count of three!" Alice exclaimed then everybody counted to three. Alice unveiled all the pictures and we were struck to awe.

They are all beautiful. The first picture that I saw was the one where all of us are on formal attire. We were so beautiful! I saw my picture together with Edward. I didn't know that we looked at each other that way. But the one that caught my eye was the picture of Edward and Anthony. Alice edited Edward's eyes and turned it to green. It was the exact color as Anthony's. They look so much alike, especially with the crooked grins they have on their faces.

I noticed that everybody was quiet until Emmett began to be himself. "MY ROSALIE IS SO HOT!!!!!" he shouted followed by his booming laugh. Then everybody started to murmur on how beautiful the pictures are.

"Everybody is welcome to check out the clothes. We are having a grand opening sale so everything is 30% off. Also, you can eat outside, the food is already served. But please, if you're planning to eat before checking out the clothes, don't get any food on the clothes. They are one of a kind, no other sizes available on all clothing but most of them are free size so don't worry." Alice said then some, mostly girls, started to look at the clothes and some went outside to eat.

I saw Anthony led Saab outside. They're so cute together.

"These pictures turned out really great." Nicole commented

"Of course. Esme took really great pictures and with Photoshop, nothing is impossible." Alice said then everybody laughed.

I then saw Carlisle looking at Anthony and Edward's picture. I can see that he's in deep thought.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?" Rosalie asked

He quickly composed himself. "No, it's just that, I suddenly remembered Edward when he was a human. Anthony had the exact green eyes like Edward and his mother Elizabeth. They also have the same bronze hair. How come I just noticed this?" Carlisle said. Of course they would have the same green eyes. They're blood related. I thought to myself.

"You're right. Bella, what's up with you and green eyed and bronze haired guys?" Emmett joked.

"Shut up, Em." I said then stuck my tongue out. Then everybody laughed. Suddenly, Alice stopped. We all looked at her. Edward suddenly growled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The decision's been made." Alice said.

"They're coming here in Forks" Edward said

"Then we should really push through with the practice." Jasper said

"Shit! Stupid wolves!" Alice exclaimed

"I'm sorry, should I leave?" Saab said as she entered the boutique.

"No, Saab. Alice just had a vision. Even if you're not here, she'll become blind because Anthony is here." Edward said

"Uh-oh." I heard Saab said. Suddenly, three huge dark-skinned guys entered the boutique. I heard the guys growl. Based on their scents, they're wolves

"Let go of my daughter, bloodsucker!" I heard the biggest guy exclaimed as they approach Anthony and Saab. Of course, reflex reaction, I ran to protect my child.

"You will not take another step towards him!" I threatened him. Suddenly, he froze; the other two just looked at him.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" the other one asked. I blinked several times. Jacob. I swear I heard that name before.

Then it hit me. "Jacob? Jacob Black?" I said. His eyes grew wider

"Bella Swan! I know it's you when I saw you in the meadow!" he exclaimed, surprisingly, with excitement in his eyes.

"You're the reddish brown wolf?" I asked. That's the only werewolf I've ever seen. He nodded in response.

Suddenly, someone coughed from behind. It was Anthony.

"You know each other?" Saab asked

"Oh shit! I forgot you were a parasite!" he growled.

"Please, there lots of humans in the room. I know the both of us don't want our secrets to be revealed because of a simple argument." Carlisle said

"Better leave, dogs; before I have Emmett throw you out! I didn't remember inviting dogs except for Saab." Alice growled in a low voice while Emmett flexed his muscles.

"We're not afraid in leeches. Especially the ones who are killing around Seattle." the smallest of the three said in the same low voice.

"Excuse me? Killing? We don't feed on humans. I'm sure you know that." Esme said in a soft voice.

"But there are no other vamps in the area except of you." Jacob growled.

"Oh no. Victoria. She's that close already?" I breathed. I'm starting to panic. There are already close. They are going to attack again.

"Who?" they three of them asked in unison.

"I think this is not the time to talk about this." I heard Chris said

"He's right. Maybe we should talk about this later." Edward said

"Victoria is our enemy, she's not our friend." Chris and Edward said in unison. Maybe answering their thoughts.

"That's creepy, man. What are you, mind readers?" one of them asked.

"We are." Chris and Edward said in unison again.

"Creepy bloodsuckers." the three of them said in unison.

"So what is exactly coming? You said something about this Victoria and an army." Jacob asked

"She's planning an attack. She's going to use newborn vampires to fight." Jasper said

"How many?" the smallest of the three asked

"Lots of them. From what I have seen, they're going to be a hundred newborns by the time they attack here." Alice informed them. I heard the three of them growled. A hundred. That many? Could we win this battle? I thought to myself

"We are planning a strategic meeting later so if you would like to coordinate with us, when would you like to meet?" Carlisle asked. Jacob paused for a moment before looking at his companions.

"Around 3am. I need to set a meeting with the pack." Jacob said

"Then we'll meet ten miles due north of Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west so you can follow our scent." Edward said. I saw Jacob narrowed his eyes on him.

"Then we'll be leaving. Saab, let's go!" Jacob said

"But dad-" she protested but Jacob cut her off.

"No buts missy. I know you were hiding something from me and that's unforgivable. You've been in a lot of trouble!" Jacob said. I tried so hard not to laugh because he really sounded like a father. He's nothing like the Jacob I was with 70 years ago.

"I can't help it! Daddy, I imprinted on him! You know how it feels to imprint!" Saab snapped

"You what??!!!" the three of them exclaimed. Geez, do these three really like expressing their emotions in unison?? I thought to myself. I saw Jacob shake in anger, suddenly; Edward was in front of me.

"He's getting dangerous." Edward said. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm a vampire. There's no need to protect me." I said. he sighed.

"Old habits die hard." he said then flashed his crooked grin. If I'm still a human, my heart would be pounding like helicopter blades by now.

"Dad, please calm down. Ok, I'm sorry for hiding it to you, but I had no choice! I knew you would object. All of you would!" Saab said

"Of course we will Saabie, he's a frickin' bloodsucker! How can you imprint on him?" one of them said.

"How did you imprint on Claire when she was two, Quil?" she spat back to the one who spoke. "Besides, he's not a full vampire. He's a half human." she continued

"Half?" the smallest of them asked

"He has a human mother and a vampire father." I said

"So please just let me be with him. Nothing will happen to me. Every one of them warmly welcomes me whenever I visit Anthony." she said

"Samantha Isabelle Black. You will obey me this instant. I will let you see him again later but for now, come with me. I have to think about having vamps as in-laws." Jacob said in a flat tone.

"Just obey him. He's your father after all. I'll be in the meeting place by the time you get there." Anthony said with a very loving tone. Saab just sighed and let go of his hands.

"You better be." she warned. The four of them then left Jalice.

Rosalie scoffed, "They sure have impeccable timing. I wish no one heard our little conversation here. Geez, those guys are such a loud mouths." she said

"I will not let them ruin my grand opening!" Alice exclaimed, "Bella, better be a good employee and serve the customers. I want the others to go outside and entertain the other guests. Now go!" she said and we all went to our duties.

* * *

**A/N: hahah! What do you think will happen next??? :D :D I'll update as soon as I can! :D please review, guys! I'll see you on my next update! :D**


	25. Dillemas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: I just got my eyelashes extended!!!! :D :D :D :D hehehe, :P nothing, I just wanted to share it with everybody :P**

**The responses on the last update were so great! thank you very much, guys! And since the responses are great, I decided to update earlier. :D Though this is my last update for the week because I have to study for my last prelim exam on Tuesday :P I'm lazy though :P**

**Ok, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Dilemmas**

(Bella's POV)

The grand opening went well, as expected from Alice, and we sold a lot of clothes. Alice was very ecstatic. The Lutz coven went to their own house so that they could do their own preparations so we went straight home. By the time we arrive in the house, Alice already wanted to have a child so she practically pulled Jasper upstairs. She's very excited that she doesn't mind that Victoria's minions will attack in 2 months. Jasper doesn't like the idea but he just can't refuse Alice. Carlisle on the other hand was confused, so is Esme.

"How can Alice get pregnant? She's a vampire." Carlisle said

"Oh, we haven't informed you yet. Amon has the power to give anyone their second chances in life, so he decided to give us, me, Rosalie, Alice and Esme, the ability to get pregnant. You don't have to worry; Amelia already looked at the outcomes before Amon used his power." I explained. I saw Esme froze. I know she wanted to have a child too.

"Really? What about their thirst? Would they react like a newborn child?" Carlisle asked

"No, Amelia said that they'll be like Anthony when he was just born." Edward said. Suddenly, a wave of lust began to overpower us.

"Ugh! I hate it when Jasper does this!" Emmett exclaimed. "Jasper! Watch the emotions! I'm trying really hard not to have sex with Rosalie, you know!" he shouted. We heard Jasper say sorry and then the emotion wave disappeared.

"Well then, shall we my love?" Carlisle said to Esme. Her eyes grew wide like saucer pans.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Carlisle nodded. In a second, they too went upstairs. I guess that they can't wait either.

"Now we're going to have three pregnant ladies." Edward said and I chuckled.

"You don't want to have sex with me anymore. It's because I'm getting ugly and fat, right? You don't want me anymore because I'm pregnant." we heard Rosalie said in between tearless sobs.

"No, baby! I will always want you! I will always want to have sex with you!" Emmett said, trying to make Rosalie feel better.

"Then why are you trying to stop yourself?" she asked

"We can't do it now because you're pregnant. I don't want this little guy here to be scared." he said as he caressed Rosalie's stomach. Then suddenly, they are already making out.

"Mood swings." Edward and I said in unison then we both laughed. Then I noticed that Anthony is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked

"He's by the river." Edward said.

I went out to the river and saw him sitting there in deep thought. I sighed; he must be upset because of what happened a while ago.

I sat by his side, "A penny for your thought?" I said. He looked at me and smiled weakly

"I'm surprised that you didn't bother to ask dad about my thoughts. He's the mind reader you know." he said in a very low voice so that the other vampires in the house won't hear anything. Then Edward sat on his other side.

"I don't like revealing the thoughts of the others when it's not necessary." he said then chuckled.

"You and Saab will be together, so stop worrying." I said

He sighed, "Her father doesn't like me because I'm a vampire. Talk about racism." he said.

"Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, son. It's inevitable." Edward said in a low voice too. I like it when they call each other dad and son. I can't help but smile.

"Can't we just be Anthony and Saab?" He said then buried his face in his hands.

"It's ok, Anthony. Everything will work out somehow." I said.

"She's right. Take us for example; even though it took years, we still got back together eventually." Edward said

Anthony just groaned. "I wish I knew what to do!" he exclaimed. I wish I can help him with his problem. I don't want him to experience the pain I have gone through in the past 70 years.

Just then, we heard Alice and Jasper walk down the stairs. "We're going hunting! We'll be back in a minute!" Alice said then she ran outside with Jasper.

"I guess it worked out too." I said

(Alice's POV)

I am so excited! Jasper and I are going to be parents in just a few weeks! I have to go shopping for the clothes. I wish Carlisle could know the gender as soon as possible so that I know what to buy. We have to shop for cribs and other things for the nursery. What color would be perfect for the nursery? I thought as we both ran to the forest. I think I would like some squirrel.

"Jazzy." I called out Jasper

He turned around "Yes?" he said

"I would like some squirrels." I said. I saw his face become confused but he smiled

"Well then, we shall have squirrels." he said then we ran again. Jasper is so kind. I know that he'll be a great father to our child.

We continued to run until I smelt squirrels. We stopped and began to hunt. Jasper caught me five squirrels. He's so thoughtful. I would like to have a son that is just like him.

We both ran again and then saw something familiar.

"Isn't this Bella's truck 70 years ago?" Jasper said. We both approached the rusty truck. The truck is already covered in moss and rust.

"It is. How can I forget this slow thing? How did it end up here?" I asked. Maybe I should go look for it past. This is the first time I ever felt the need for it.

I touched the door in the driver's seat and closed my eyes. I can see the past clearer because it already happened so there will be no problem.

"You're going to use your other power?" Jasper asked

"I just feel like finding out what happened to this old thing. Besides, I never use my other gift." I said then I began to close my eyes.

I was shocked at what I saw. It was Bella, sort of. She was huge. Like, she was pregnant. I got confused. Bella was pregnant?

_I saw that she opened the door and tried to walk steadily. But being Bella, she tripped. She screamed in pain then clutched her huge stomach._

"_Please, please, honey. Hold on." she said_

That was the end of my vision. I quickly got down on my knees and touched the grass.

"What are you doing, Alice? What did you see?" I heard Jasper asked but I ignored him. I have to know what truly happened to Bella. I searched for her past in this place. Then I saw her again

_Her stomach started to bleed. She was crying and sweating at the same time. She desperately searched for something. What is it? Then she found it and held it closely to her bleeding stomach. A pocket knife. She took a deep breath and then sliced her stomach open. She screamed in pain. I screamed too. Oh my God, what is she doing?_

_Then I saw something claw its way out of her huge stomach. It was a child. It climbed on her to look at her face. Bella looked at it with eyes full of love. She touched his face and then it bit her. Again, she screamed in pain._

I just felt somebody shaking me then I snapped out of it.

"Alice? Alice! Honey, come on! Snap out of it!" I heard Jasper said then I opened my eyes. "You were screaming. What did you see?" he asked me

"Bella, I saw Bella. There were lots and lots and lots of blood. Jasper, we have to go back!" I said then we took off immediately.

I recognized the child. I can't be mistaken; those green eyes, who would forget those green eyes. So Bella is Anthony's biological mother. Why didn't she tell us? Does that mean Edward is the father? I know they did something and I know Bella wouldn't love any other vampire. I thought as we reached the house. I was furious! How could Bella keep this from us, from me!

I burst the doors open. I felt really, really angry.

"Al, please calm down. You're pregnant remember. Please be careful." Jasper said as he calmed me down. This made me angrier. Maybe this is what they are talking about hormones getting wild.

"Don't you dare control my emotions, Jasper. I need this right now! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I stomped my way in the living room. I saw everybody there. "Great, everybody's here. Then you will all know the truth together." I said.

* * *

**AN: dun, dun, dun, dun! Another cliffy!!! :D :D :D please review, guys :D I'll update as soon as I can :D**


	26. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: This is my update for the day! Yay! Also, my Prelim exams are over!!!! Now I have to worry about my Midterm exams! Yay! Hahaha :D **

**The responses on the previous chapter are so great! I really love you guys! although some were surprised when Alice saw the past. I wrote on Chapter 9 "Reunion" that Alice developed her powers and now she can see the past. It's ok, though maybe you were reading too fast that you didn't notice :P I do that a lot too :D**

**I'm a little bit hyper today because I didn't get much sleep but I won't make this long for you :D On with the story! :D

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Don't you dare control my emotions, Jasper. I need this right now! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I stomped my way in the living room. I saw everybody there. "Great, everybody's here. Then you will all know the truth together." I said.

* * *

_

**Out in the Open**

(Alice's POV)

"Now, now, Alice, please calm down for a bit." Edward said

Shut up, Edward! You need to know this too. I thought. "How dare you lie to us, Bella? How dare you lie to me! I thought we're best friends!" I snapped at Bella

"What are you talking about?" she asked then looked at Edward.

I spoke before Edward could tell her. "I'm talking about you being Anthony's biological mother and Edward being his _biological_ father." I said

"You're Anthony's mother?" I heard Rosalie asked

'You have a son, Edward?" Carlisle asked

"How come you never told us?" Esme asked

"Oh my God, so Edward is not a virgin anymore." Emmett said then Rosalie smacked his shoulders.

"I saw everything, Bella! I saw how Anthony clawed out of you. How can you lie? I thought we were best friends yet you lied to me! Also to Edward, he's the father. How can you keep this from him? Don't you think that he has all the rights to know that he has a son?" I said all in one breath.

"Guys, guys! Stop it already!" Anthony, Edward and Bella shouted in unison.

"I already know that Anthony is my son." Edward said.

My eyes widened. He knew already? When? How come he never told us?

"I just knew it a couple of months ago. Anthony told me everything." Edward said

"Why would you hide it from us, Bella?" Esme asked

"I'm sorry for lying to you, guys. But I felt that I had to do it. Back then, I thought that Edward doesn't love me so I don't want him to feel that he has to stick with us because he had a child. We talked already and he said that he knew everything and he explained why he left 70 years ago. Now everything is ok." she said. That eased my fury a while ago.

"We were planning on tell you, but I know eventually that you would do this. You're not Alice if you will not be the first one to know." Edward said then everybody chuckled

"Go ahead and laugh at the pretty pregnant psychic." I said then pouted.

"So, that means that you're together again?" Emmett asked and the two of them just nodded.

"OH MY GOSH!!! YOU'RE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!!" I screamed

Bella's POV

"OH MY GOSH!!! YOU'RE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!" Alice screamed on the top of her lungs. Ouch. My ears hurt.

Then I saw her ran then she hugged me, "I'm so happy for you! I knew you would choose my brother no matter what! Oh my God, you have to let me do your wedding!!!!" she said with excitement on her eyes. The she started jumping around. Isn't she angry a while ago? Ugh. Pregnancy mood swings.

"Hey! Calm down, you're pregnant remember. And we don't plan those things yet, Alice. We're taking it slow first." Edward said

"So, you're my nephew!" Emmett said then slapped Anthony's shoulder followed by his booming laugh.

"So, I'm a grandfather." Carlisle said

"Oh, why did you make me a grandmother so young?" Esme joked then we all laughed

"So I was already an aunt these past 70 years." Rosalie commented

"You're going to be a mother too." I said then she smiled while caressing her stomach.

"Finally it's out in the open!" Anthony sighed

"You've been waiting for this?" I asked him

"Of course." he said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to home to sleep." he said. Sleep? It's only 6pm.

"Why?" Emmett asked

"So that I won't feel sleepy later on the meeting." he said "I don't want to be distracted because I'm sleepy." then he took off.

"Shit. I know he's planning to fight in the battle." I said

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he?" Alice said

"I don't want him to fight!" I said. I can't let him fight!

"Bella, he'll be fine. He knows what he is doing." Edward said

"No! I can't let him fight after what happened last time! I can't let that happen again!" I was beginning to panic until Jasper calmed me down.

"He's going to be alright, Bella. Besides, Jasper here will teach us the right way to fight newborns." Alice said

"No one can touch my nephew as long as Uncle Emmett is around." Emmett said then puffed his chest.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I will do without you." I said

"Bella, you're family already. No need to thank us." Esme said then gave me a hug.

"Besides, that Saab girl will be there." Emmett said. "They are both crazy for each other. Why can't they just get a room and do their thing" Emmett continued then laughed his signature booming laugh.

"Ugh. I'm going to smell those foul dogs again. I want to hunt again." Alice said

"We'll come with you." Esme said with a smile. Carlisle looked at his wife with very loving eyes. Oooh… three pregnant vampires. This is very interesting.

"How about you, Rose" Carlisle asked

"Sure. I'm craving for irritable grizzlies again." she said

"How many are you feeding there?" Emmett joked then kissed the top of Rosalie's head

"The two of you coming?" Jasper asked. We just shook our heads no.

"Of course they won't come. They need to create their own little nudger too." Emmett said then let out a booming laugh again. Everybody joined in then said their goodbyes.

* * *

**AN: I told you that it's a really short chapter :P there's not much drama but please keep your reviews coming! I'll update as soon as I can! See yah!**


	27. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: Hey guys! I just reached 300 reviews!!!! You guys are so great. Thank you very much for supporting my story since day 1 :D thank you very much! I owe it to you guys! thank you very much :D**

**I've been very busy lately. We're all getting ready for our Midterm exams for next week!!! :D :D :D :D I hope I can still update more often than before :D**

**Ok, I won't make this long. On with the story!!!! :D

* * *

**

**Training**

It's quarter to 3 when we arrived on the meeting place. It is the baseball clearing. We saw that the Lutz coven is already there. Chris greeted us immediately with a smile.

"So your relationship is already revealed." Chris said.

"(Edward) Anthony and Marie got back together??!!!" I heard Nicole exclaimed. "Did you know this already, Peter?" she asked Justin who just nodded.

"And we already have three pregnant ladies here. Congratulations." Chris said particularly to the three pregnant girls.

"I never thought you would use your chances right away. I thought you would hold it for a while because of the upcoming attack." Amon said

"It's none of your business." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"I'm surprised that you waited, Bella. Don't you want to give Anthony a sibling?" Chris said.

"YOU SAID WHAT???!!!!" Justin and Nicole exclaimed so loud that it scared the birds away.

"Are you saying that Marie is Charles's biological mother?" Justin asked

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"Who's the father?" Nicole asked

"Edward." Everyone said in unison. I was shocked. I know that Chris probably knows about this already but Amelia and Amon? I never thought that they knew already.

"You knew?" I asked Amelia and Amon.

"Of course." They said at the same time. I sighed. I probably should not be surprised about these mysterious twins.

Just then the wolves started to arrive.

"They're in their wolf forms, except for Saab, so Chris and I will translate." Edward said. Then the wolves arrived.

They were so huge. There are 9 wolves here excluding Saab who is riding at the reddish-brown wolf.

"Anthony!" Saab exclaimed

"Saab!" Anthony exclaimed back as he ran towards the pack of wolves. At the same time, Saab leapt from the wolf's back.

"Anthony!" I heard Edward exclaimed but Anthony ignored him.

I saw the other wolf prepare to attack but the reddish-brown one barked at him. I guess the other wolf thought that Anthony's going to attack Saab.

Anthony caught Saab in his arms and they started to swirl around.

"Good thing Jacob stopped the other one. He was about to attack Anthony." Edward said

"They've been holding out on us. What Anthony did was dangerous." Chris said. For a second there I panicked.

"Relax, Love. It's ok now. Jacob already made an order that's why they won't attack if we don't." Edward said

"If you don't plan to let go of each other, I suggest that you two should really get a room. Man, do I have to repeat myself over and over again?" Emmett said followed by his booming laugh. Anthony and Saab immediately let go of each other and blushed. This made Emmett laugh harder.

"Gosh, Bells. I thought that when you turned to a vamp, I will never have a chance to make someone blush for fun. I guess I'm wrong. Anthony blushes faster than Bella!" Emmett said. I heard the wolves growl.

"Are we going to start or what?" Chris said in a strange voice. I guess he's imitating a wolf.

"We're going to listen and watch. This is the most that we can ask for our self control." Edward said, imitating Jacob's voice. "Saab, get back here." he continued. Saab unwillingly let go of Anthony and went back to the wolves. Anthony then went back to our side.

"Thank you for coming." Carlisle said. "My son Jasper has a lot of experience in this area. He will teach us everything he knows about them. About how they fight and how they can be defeated." Carlisle said. Jasper then stood up, ready to fight.

"They're different?" Edward said for Jacob.

"Yes they are." Carlisle said. "They are all new to this life. They will fight like children; no skills or strategy. But they will have brute strengths. From what my daughter, Alice, have seen, they will come here with a number of a hundred. Fifty for us and fifty for you."

The wolves mumbled something to themselves.

"We are willing to take more if you can't handle it." Edward translated.

Emmett scoffed and mumbled something like "Yeah, right." Carlisle on the other hand just smiled. "We'll see." Carlisle said

"When and how will they arrive?" Chris translated this time.

"They will come across the mountains in 2 months in the late morning. As of now, maybe they still have seventy to eighty newborns but they will come here with a hundred. I will help you intercept their path." Alice said

"What are they after anyways?" Chris translated.

"They're after me." I said. They all just looked at me. "They're here for revenge."

"It's because we killed the leader's mate 70 years ago, so they are here to kill Bella. Mate for mate." Edward answered their thoughts.  
"We really need as much help as possible. I know that it's against you to help us but we have a common enemy that's why we didn't hesitate to ask you for assistance." Carlisle said

"No one said that we're backing out. We'll watch." Edward translated. Oh, what a mess.

After that, Jasper took a step into the empty space between the pack and us.

"Carlisle's right. They will attack like children." Jasper spoke. "The two most important things that you will remember is that you must not let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. As long as you come from the sides and you keep moving, they'll be confused. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped forward with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok, Emmett here is the best example of a newborn attack." Jasper said

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything." He said

"What I mean is that, you rely to your strength more. So come on. Just go for the easy kill." Jasper said.

Emmett took a few steps before he crouched. Then in a second, he charged Jasper like a bear. I can see the excitement in his eyes. He was grinning while he snarled. Emmett was quick but Jasper is quicker. Every time that I thought that Emmett will catch Jasper; he'll just get away quickly. I leaned forward in concentration. Jasper was coming at him from the sides.

I notice that Edward is in the same position as me. He leaned forward with his eyes intently on the fight scene. But his fingers are still intertwined with me. Before I knew it, Emmett suddenly stopped. Jasper had him from behind with his teeth close from his throat.

"Again." Emmett growled.

The wolves began to mutter something.

"Later, Em." Jasper said then he continued his lessons.

We all took turns on practicing with Jasper, including me. I just have to learn everything because this is initially my fight. The hardest to watch was when Esme practice. It's hard to watch someone so soft and caring to crouch and fight. Edward and Jasper on the other hand played around for a while. They had to stop though when Carlisle made them. Eventually we finished for the night.

"We will do this again tomorrow. You are welcome to watch again." Jasper said.

"Yes, we'll be here." Chris translated.

"The pack thinks that it's better that they'll be familiar with our scents so that there will be no mistakes later on." Edward said

"Certainly." Carlisle said then he waved his hand to us to come forward.

We all stood in a line while the pack got up in a line too.

"Don't move too much." Edward said. Then the wolves started to smell us.

In the lead was the reddish-brown wolf, I guess is Jacob. He started with Carlisle. He winced at the smell a bit as well as Carlisle but he proceeded. When he was about to smell me, he looked at me straight in the eyes. He then proceeded with smelling me then he went to Edward who is by my side.

After that, we said our goodbyes.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Carlisle said to Jacob. I saw him nod once before turning around.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." I heard Anthony say to Saab.

"I'll be waiting." Saab said then she turned around but then Anthony stopped her.

"Wait." He said. Saab turned around again, waiting for him to say anything.

Just then, Anthony's face got closer to Saab's. I saw the blood slowly creep up their faces. Then Anthony's lips were on hers. It was an innocent kiss but love was in the air.

Unconsciously I squealed but not only me, also Alice, Rosalie, Nicole and Amelia. Emmett on the other hand laughed out loud. And Esme was smiling. The wolves are muttering something in disgust.

Anthony and Saab immediately separated. They are blushing crimson red which made Emmett laugh harder. They both said their goodbyes and ran towards their respective families.

"You're my man, Anthony! Don't worry, I'll teach you everything that you need to learn." Emmett teased.

"But you smell awful." Jasper said then he laughed.

"Will you two shut up?!" Anthony said before taking off

"Hey! Is that the way you treat your uncles?!" Emmett said then laughed.

"We better get going too." I said before following Anthony.

* * *

**AN: what do you think, guys??? Please keep the reviews coming!!! Thank you very much :D**


	28. Welcome to the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: Hey guys! This is my update, at last! I was supposed to update a few days ago but I can't log-in in Fanfiction. I don't know their problem. **

**I'm quite busy this week because of Midterms. I think I messed up my Chemistry and that's not good so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have lots of things to do so please wish me luck! :D**

**I had a major author's block so I kind of fast forwarded the time :D please forgive me :D**

**Ok, I won't make this long. On with the story!

* * *

**

**Welcome to the Family**

"Oh, Shit." We heard Rosalie said followed by an earsplitting scream.

It's been a month since we started to practice with the wolves. It's also Rosalie, Alice and Esme's due date. The wolves did not react very nicely about the whole pregnancy thing. It's a good thing that Amon and Amelia explained everything to them before they do something that could cause a war.

"Rosalie?! What's wrong?" Emmett said as we all sprinted to their room. We saw Rosalie on the floor writhing in pain.

"Oh my God. It's time." I said. This is exactly what happened when I went into labor with Anthony.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called then he went to Rosalie's side to hold her hand. "You're going to make it, baby. Breathe in, breathe out." He started to cheer on Rosalie. Then, two earsplitting screams followed by. I guess its Alice and Esme.

"Guys, bring them to one room!" Carlisle instructed then Emmett swiftly carried Rosalie to the room where Esme and Alice are.

"Bella, do you remember how you delivered Anthony?" Carlisle demanded.

"He clawed his way out of me so I just cut myself open." I said.

"You cut yourself open? You could've died!" Edward exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Edward!" I scolded him. I'm shocked that he's panicking. Actually, everybody is in panic state now.

"I can't do that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"If you're not going to cut me open then the baby could die!" Alice exclaimed

"I won't let my baby die!!" Rosalie exclaimed too.

"Jazz, you're not helping!" Edward exclaimed. So this is Jasper's doing.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He said. He tried to calm everyone down but he eventually failed when Alice screamed.

"It hurts!" Alice screamed

"They're clawing their way out. We are not going to do the traditional delivery here." Carlisle said. "Emmett, Jasper, cut your wives open. Hurry." He said.

"Cut them open?!" Jasper and Emmett exclaimed.

"Just do it, already because it hurts!" Rosalie growled

"I don't know if I can watch this." I said then buried my head on Edward's chest.

"You have to be strong, love." He said then he kissed the top of my head

"What's going on?" Anthony said as he entered the room. He just came back from his date with Saab. He looked at the ongoing scene. "Alright, I'm out!" he said then backed away from the room.

I looked back to the delivery scene. Carlisle already cut Esme open.

"I'm taking him out, my dear. Just hold on." Carlisle said before kissing Esme's forehead. Then he dug his hands into Esme's open stomach. Esme screamed in pain. It's hard to see Esme in pain.

Emmett and Jasper are doing the same thing that Carlisle is doing. Now the house is filled with screams. I clutched closer to Edward.

"Bella, get the blood. They're going to be thirsty when they are out." Carlisle ordered. I nodded and went to get the blood. They are going to drink human blood since they are still young but we'll train them to drink animal blood afterwards.

When I came back, Carlisle already managed to take out the baby. It's covered in transparent gooey stuff. I think its venom because we don't have blood. Carlisle stared at the baby with love.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." He said. I quickly grabbed a pink blanket and wrapped it around the baby.

"Give her to me." Esme said then she cradled her long-awaited baby in her arms.

"I got it! I got it! A boy!" Emmett started to cheer. In his huge arms he carefully held a cute little baby boy.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed again

"I already got the baby out, why are you still screaming?" Emmett said as Edward wrapped a blue blanket around the baby. Emmett checked out Rosalie again. His eyes went wide when a cute little hand stuck out of Rosalie's open stomach.

"Another one!" Emmett exclaimed. Oh my god, twins.

"A girl." I heard Jasper said. I ran to wrap the baby with a pink blanket too.

"It still hurts, Jazzy." Alice whined.

"Maybe you're going to have twins too, Jazz." I said then he went to check it out too.

"I got the other one too!" Emmett cheered again. "Another boy!" he exclaimed. He's like a five year old getting a new toy. Edward wrapped it again with a blue blanket

"Emmett." Rosalie groaned weakly.

"What?! There's more?" Emmett exclaimed as he went to check it out again. "There _is_ another one!" he said then went to get it out too.

"A boy this time." Jasper said "How are you, Alice?" he asked Alice who is cradling their baby girl. Alice just nodded to reassure that she's fine already. A wave of relief suddenly was released.

"Looks like I have to get more bottles." Carlisle said before kissing Esme and his baby daughter.

"Aww… I have a daughter." Emmett said when he finally got his daughter out. "Are there more, Rosie?" he asked. Rosalie just smiled weakly. Emmett kissed Rosalie's forehead before taking a look at his daughter. I can see that he's holding his baby girl extra careful. The baby seems so puny with Emmett's arms around it. It's like Emmett's holding a little girl's porcelain doll.

"I don't think so." Edward said then chuckled.

"Let them rest, guys. Let the venom do all the healing." Carlisle said as he handed the bottles of blood. They immediately fed the babies.

"Is it done?" Anthony said as he peaked in the room.

"It's done, you chicken." Emmett teased. Anthony just stuck his tongue out.

"What are you going to name them?" Anthony asked.

"This guy here is Emmett junior." Emmett declared and pointed his first son.

"No! No juniors!" Rosalie said "We can put in Emmett but no juniors." Rosalie said.

"Your wish is my command, baby." Emmett said then kissed her

"Is Althea Marie alright with you dear?" Esme asked then she smiled at me. I smiled back at her too.

"It's perfect. Althea Marie Cullen." Carlisle said

"Cassandra Monique sounds nice for my baby girl. You name this little guy here, Jazz." Alice asked

"How about Samuel Gene?" Jasper asked

"Sounds nice." Alice said

"Emmett Adriel. I want to name my first son Emmett Adriel. Is that ok with you?" Rosalie said to Emmett.

Emmett then took little Emmett Adriel from Rosalie. "As long as there is Emmett." Emmett said "How about this little guy?" Emmett asked

Rosalie smiled. "This one is Henry Bryce." She said "Want to name our little girl?" Rosalie asked. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"I could?" Emmett asked

"Of course, they're yours too." She said

"Well, let's see. I want to combine Emmett and Rosalie." Then Emmett's face crunched up. He's thinking of a nice name.

"Rosette is a nice name." Edward said

"It is." Rosalie said

"Rosette it is. Then I want to add up Sharel as her second name." Emmett said

"Sharel?" Rosalie said

"I found it online a few days ago. I think it's nice. It's spelled as C-H-A-R-E-L-L-E. You don't like it?" Emmett asked. "It's ok. We can change it to another…"

"No, it's ok. It's a unique name." Rosalie said. "I like it. Rosette Charelle McCarty Cullen." Rosalie said

"That's nice." I said.

"Don't worry, we're next." Edward teased

"I want a baby sister" Anthony joked and we all chuckled

"Come on, new mothers. Rest while we clean up the children." Carlisle said

"You're going to return then right away, right?" Rosalie said

"Of course, baby. Now rest, let the venom do its thing first." Emmett said then he took the kids from Rosalie. "A little help. I only have two hands." Emmett said. I chuckled and went to get little Rosette.

Rosette looked up to me with her huge hazel eyes. Maybe these are Emmett's eyes. I can see that her hair color is like Emmett's but the waves came from Rosalie. She looks like Rosalie yet Emmett at the same time. She smiled at me showing her two deep dimples that she inherited from Emmett.

"She has dimples." I said

"So are these two." Emmett said pointing at his two sons. "It's the McCarty trademark." Then he let out a booming laugh.

"Hey, their clothes are in my closet. They're already paired up so you won't have a hard time." Alice said.

When we cleaned up the kids, I got a closer look at them. Little Adriel and little Henry have the same hair as Emmett's but only in blonde. The both have light blue eyes that are almost like violets. They could actually pass as identical twins but I think that Adriel has more Rosalie on him than Henry. They have two deep dimples too. The boys are very energetic like their father while Rosette is the poised one.

Cassandra looks a lot like Alice. She has her black hair but she got the waves from Jasper. Her eyes are gray, almost silver, that she got from Alice, I suppose. She's a quiet one though, like Jasper. Gene on the other hand looks like Jasper. The blue eyes and dirty blonde hair but straight just like Alice'. He's also very energetic, much like Alice.

Althea was very poised like Esme and Carlisle. She has straight mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has dimples like Esme too. Even her sweet smile is from Esme.

I can see that the new fathers are having the time of their lives. I cleaned up Rosette since Emmett has his hand full on his boys. Jasper and Carlisle didn't have a hard time with their kids though. I guess Emmett met his match.

"I would've loved it if I was the one with you when you had Anthony. I would've loved to hold your hand." Edward whispered in my ear while I was changing Rosette.

"Edward, it's ok. You didn't know." I said.

"But I will be here the next time." Edward said before kissing me.

"Sorry to interrupt you but let's get these guys to their mothers." Carlisle said then we went to the other room.

**AN: Ok, here's the list of the newborns so that you won't be confused: (in order)**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**1. Althea Marie Cullen**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

**1. Emmett Adriel Hale McCarty**

**2. Henry Bryce Hale McCarty**

**3. Rosette Charelle Hale McCarty**

**Jasper and Alice**

**1. Cassandra Monique Brandon Whitlock**

**2. Samuel Gene Brandon Whitlock**

**There's my update guys! I really don't know anything about how vampires give birth so please bear with me :D Please send in your reviews! I'll try to update as soon as I can, ok? :D Please wish me luck on my exams!!!! :D**


	29. We're Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: At last!!!! This is my promised update, guys! the responses are so great on the last update and I really appreciate it guys! I'm sorry if I can't reply those who reviewed because FanFiction had difficulties. **

**My exams are finally over! But I'm still busy complete all of my requirements :D thank you for those who wished me luck on the exams! **

**I put in a little drama here but nothing heavy! On with the story, guys! :D

* * *

**

**We're Family**

The little kids are now a week old. Amon said that they're going to grow at an almost normal pace unlike Anthony who grew very fast. But he also said that their mentality will grow so, so, so much faster than their bodies so he said not to get surprised if they can talk and understand anything flawlessly in another week.

They're pretty much like a human only they just drink blood instead of eating food. They sleep, they need bathroom breaks once in a while, and I mean once in a _while, _they also cry with tears and their temperature is hotter than normal.

The vampire parts are the usual. They are very fast and very strong, they sparkle in the sunlight, and they don't need to breathe, just like that.

We have to practice again at the clearing tonight since we took a week off because of the kids. Esme volunteered to take care of everything since she doesn't need to be in the fight. She will be the one who will take care of the kids during the fight. So we went to the clearing with the Lutz coven.

"Hey, guys!" Saab greeted us. Anthony immediately wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her cheeks. It suddenly reminded me of Edward. I chuckled at the thought. Like father like son.

"Hey, Saab, hey, Jake." I greeted them both. Jacob is in his human form.

"Well, how are the little monsters?" Jacob teased. I heard Rosalie hiss. Jacob became closer to us this past month. He said that he doesn't have a choice since we're going to be in-laws in the near future, might as well get along. Although Rosalie is not very comfortable with the idea but for me it's ok since Jacob is a friend.

"They're healthy. Thank you for considering our situation, Jacob." Carlisle said

"As long as they won't be a threat, we will not do anything. Besides, if we hurt them, we will break the treaty since they are considered as Cullens." Jacob then laughed. I hear a growl beside him. A wolf is standing behind him. It's Caleb, Saab's suitor. Even though it is clear to him that Saab already imprinted, he is just so persistent. He's always present whenever we practice.

"Do we get to see them?" Saab asked.

"I'll show you." Anthony said then I guess he started to send her images. "This is Althea Marie Cullen, my youngest aunt." Saab then giggled. Saab already knew everything, about me being his biological mom and Edward being his biological dad.

"These are Emmett Adriel Hale McCarty, Henry Bryce Hale McCarty and Rosette Charelle Hale McCarty; they are Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's kids." Anthony said

"Wow, they all have the exact dimples as Emmett's" Saab said. I heard Emmett laugh at that.

"These are Cassandra Monique Brandon Whitlock and Samuel Adrian Brandon Whitlock; Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz's kids." Anthony said.

"They're all so cute." Saab said

"You are welcome to go to the house and visit them, Saab." Alice said and we all nodded in agreement. Then I heard Caleb growl again.

"Somebody's impatient." Chris said.

"Alright, guys. Let's start. Come on Em, Edward, and Justin." Jasper then gestured for Emmett, Edward and Justin to come forward. After a couple of minutes, they started to spar.

"Don't you plan on having another child?" Jacob said then he sat beside me.

"I told Edward that we have to wait after the big fight." I said. Of all the Cullens, except for Anthony, I'm the most comfortable with speaking with Jacob this close.

"I guess we're really going to be in-laws." He said then he looked at Saab and Anthony. They are watching closely but their fingers are intertwined with each other. It's so cute.

"I guess so. You really are family, Jake." I teased

"I never saw Saab so happy. Maybe this is the feeling of having an imprint." Jacob said. I looked at him in confusion.

"You never imprinted before? What about your wife?" I asked.

"I fell in love with her but I did not imprint on her." He said

"Oh." I said.

"I actually thought you were going to be my imprint." He admitted. I was frozen for a moment. "Actually, I wanted you to be my imprint." He continued

"Aw, Jake."

"Just let me dump these all out. I've been keeping this for years." He said. Then I nodded weakly.

"I actually liked you the first time I saw you. I was really hoping to get to know you better and to date you." He started while looking down. "The day I found out that you were heartbroken, I wanted to see you right away. I wanted to be the one to comfort you but I was nervous. It took me weeks to build my confidence and visit you in your house. But when I got there, all I saw was a note." He said. I felt my eyes widen

"You saw my note?" I said

"I did. I wanted to see you right after school so I decided to fetch you from school but then a girl said that you went home early so I went straight to Charlie's house. There, I saw your note." He said "I called Charlie then we all went to search for you. I was so mad at Edward because he made you do that. We couldn't find you until you started calling and writing but you're not telling us where you are. My hopes shot up again." He continued

"Jake…" he held up a hand to gesture me to stop so I did.

"Then I turned into a wolf. I felt that with this ability, I will be able to search for you but then I failed. I never gave up even after all these years, even after I married Saab's mother. I just knew that I would find you one day. I even named Isabelle after you. Then I saw you there in the meadow then I confirmed that it's you in the grand opening, actually, that time, I felt my world crumble down." He said

"I'm sorry, Jake." I said

"It's not your fault. I just never thought that I would see you in that state. Then to think that you still got back together with Edward, it was just too many to take." He said

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you for all the effort." I said

"Well, I guess you are not my imprint. But hey, we still belong together as a family, right?" he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"That's right. Thank you again, Jake, especially for the name thing. I'm flattered." I said truthfully before hugging him.

"No biggie. Family should stick together, right?" he said then we hugged.

"Hey! Stop that already! Edward can't concentrate with the practice! He's getting jealous!" Jasper shouted. Then Edward just smacked the back of his head. Jacob and I both laughed.

"You stink." We both said at the same time then we laughed again.

* * *

**AN: Did you like the little Jacob and Bella drama there? Hahaha! I hope you did! Please keep all the reviews coming! :D I'll update as soon as I can! See you when I see you! :D**


	30. The Big Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: I'm depressed about two things, guys. First, my Chemistry Midterm results are back and I failed it really bad! I hate those stupid instructions! That's why remember to always read the instructions before answering the exam.**

**Second, this story is coming to an end. Yes people, this story is about to end. There's 3 more chapters left (not including this) including the Epilogue. I'm really depressed because this story is my baby and now it's all grown up. **

**I'm happy about the responses though :D I really appreciate everything guys. Sorry to those who I couldn't reply. **

**I won't make this long. On with the story! :D

* * *

**

**The Big Fight**

We spent the whole day just like any other day even though the big fight is tomorrow morning.

"What time will we go to the clearing today?" I asked while playing with Henry.

"Before midnight." Alice said while playing dress up with Cassandra together with Rosalie and Rosette. Cassandra totally got her sense of fashion from Alice. There's this time when I tried to put clothes on her, she totally ignored me. She refused to wear the clothes I was about to put on her. She did not throw a fit though but she just totally ignored me. Then Alice entered the room and screamed. She said that the outfit I picked doesn't match at all. Then Monique wore the clothes Alice made her wear without any second thoughts. Scary pair.

"Help me!!!" Amelia started to squeal when Adriel, Gene and Amon started to tickle attack her. Henry then went over to join. I swear Adriel, Henry and Gene are one hell of an energy ball. It's like they never get tired.

"Stop harassing Amelia, guys." Chris said. He has Althea on his lap while Esme went to the kitchen to give them her bottle.

Of all the babies here, Althea is the most composed of them all. She's neck in neck with Rosette but Rosette can lose her temper easily especially when the boys mess her hair. But Althea is the most prim and proper. As expected from Carlisle and Esme's kid.

"Hey guys!" Emmett greeted us. Behind him are Edward, Jasper, Justin and Nicole. They went out for last minute hunting. Adriel, Henry and Rosette quickly went to Emmett. Emmett scooped them his arms and placed the boys in each of his broad shoulders while he held Rosette in his arms. Cassandra went to Jasper's waiting arms too.

"Looks like you are all having fun." Emmett said before kissing each of his kids on their foreheads. He then walked over to Rosalie to give her a passionate kiss.

"They like you more than me." Rosalie accused. The boys quickly reached down to her. She gladly got them out of Emmett's shoulders.

"They do not, especially if you're the most beautiful mother in the whole wide world." Emmett said

"Cassandra is really a daddy's girl." Alice said then she chuckled. "But Gene here is a mommy's girl." Then she scooped Adrian in her arms. Gene let out a cute giggle.

"This household sure got a lot noisier than before." Nicole commented

"You want to have kids too, Nic?" Amon teased.

"No, I have my own baby here." Nicole said before sitting on Chris's lap. "This is my big boy." Nicole said before kissing Chris passionately on the lips. Chris just chuckled before kissing back.

"I love it that you love each other, but please not in front of my angel."Esme said as she took Althea from Chris. We then all laughed.

"Are you sure you can handle being alone here later, Esme?" Justin asked

"No worries. The kids will be asleep by that time and I know you guys will be safe." Esme said with a smile.

"Of course we will be safe." Rosalie said with full confidence. Everybody just looked at her. "I still have to take care of my children." She said then kissed her triplets on the forehead

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted followed by his booming laugh, only to be stopped by Rosalie when she smacked the back of his head. Everybody laughed.

"What did I do?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"I will appreciate it if you would stop swearing in front of the kids." Rosalie said. The kids then giggled. Emmett looked at them in disbelief

"You think that's funny?" Emmett said to his kids while playfully stalking them. Emmett scooped the three of them then proceeded in tickling them. The kids were squealing and laughing. It's so cute.

"Love." Edward called me.

I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"Let's have a little stroll." He invited me then offered his hands.

"Sure." I gladly took them as he led me outside.

We just walked in a comfortable silence. His fingers are intertwined to mine as we walked. Then he made a sudden stop.

I looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly, he crushed his lips into mine.

He kissed me with passion. I gladly returned the favor. I ran my hands through his tousled bronze hair while his hand snaked around my waist and around my neck so that he could bring me closer to him. After sometime, we parted.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He said. His butterscotch eyes locked into mine.

"As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said.

"Whatever happens to me today, just remember that I always love you." Edward said.

"Nothing will happen, Edward. We will go there together and we will leave together." I said. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Of course." he agreed. I smiled at him before kissing him again on the lips.

* * *

It's five minutes before 12 and we are already in the clearing. Alice said that they will set foot in this clearing at exactly 12 midnight. We are already in our formation as are the wolves. We are ready to fight. I felt the ground vibrate. They are coming.

"Brace yourselves. They're here." Alice announced. I felt Anthony and Edward squeeze my hands. I looked at them and smiled. I swear that this is going to be the last time that Victoria will bother my family.

Just then, I already saw the mob of newborn vampires. Everybody was in their crouch, ready to pound on anyone.

When the first newborn stepped into the clearing, Alice screamed "NOW!" then we all launched ourselves to the newborns.

I saw Anthony fight alongside Saab who is on her wolf form. Edward is fighting alongside me too. We helped each other in ripping the neophytes into pieces. I can hear Emmett's laugh while ripping his share. Nicole on the other hand just burned anyone who came within 5 meters of her.

For some reason, I lost sight of Edward so I fought alone. Then I saw him fighting multiple newborns by himself. I was about to help him when a familiar scent hit me.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." I heard an irritating sweet voice behind me. I turned around and saw Victoria. I hissed at her.

"We will finish this now once and for all." I growled.

"Gladly." She said then crouched too. We started to circle each other. She glared at me with pitch black eyes as I did to her.

Then we launched at the same time. We collided with great force that we are thrown away. Once I felt the ground touch my foot, I launched again and had her pinned on the ground.

"I see that you have improved." She said "But not enough." Then she kicked me and I was thrown back again.

"It is enough to kill you." I hissed then lunged at her again. This time I was able to slash her with my claws. She screamed in pain before attacking me again. I managed to evade her so she landed on the ground. I attacked her from behind and ripped her arm. Again, she screamed in pain.

"You will pay for that!" she growled.

"Make me!" I challenged before launching myself again. My vision became red. I attacked her with all my might. She did the same and kept up with me even without and arm. I slashed at bit every part of her body and eventually, I was able to behead her. I heard her snarl one last time as I broke her neck.

I stared down on her dismembered body. "You will never bother my family again." I said. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulders.

"I'll take care of this, help the others." Nicole said. I nodded as she burned Victoria's body.

I ran towards Edward who is still fighting. He looked at me with a proud smile. I smirked before attacking the enemies.

"I'm proud of you, my love." He whispered in my ear before fighting. I let out a smile of triumph.

After hours of battle, we won. Everybody was cheering.

"Burn every piece." Carlisle ordered then Nicole did the job. Carlisle then turned to the wolves. "On behalf of my family, I thank you for all of your help." Carlisle said.

"They said that they had fun." Edward as he wrapped his hands around my waist. Everybody was laughing. At last. Everything is alright.

Then the wolves started to growl. That's the only time that I noticed the scents of another set of vampires.

"Wait." Carlisle said. Just then, seven vampires in black cloaks appeared before us.

"What is the Volturi doing here?" Alice said in disbelief.

* * *

**AN: It's pretty short but I wish you like it! Please keep the reviews coming, guys! I'll update as soon as I can :D**


	31. Enlightenment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: hey guys! :D well, this is my update :D gosh swimming really makes me tired. I really love the response on the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for supporting me :D  
**

**Anyways, I won't make this long for you :D on with the story! :D :D

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_What is the Volturi doing here?" Alice said in disbelief.

* * *

_

**Enlightenment**

"The Volturi?" Rosalie said

"Shield our minds, Bella." Edward ordered me. I immediately shielded our minds. I can feel the tension in the air.

"Looks like we're a little bit late." One vampire said.

"Aro, fancy meeting you again." Carlisle said as he stepped forward.

"Same here, my friend." The guy-Aro- said. "And you have a couple of new companions." He said motioning on the werewolves.

"I cannot believe that they still exist!" exclaimed the guy on Aro's right.

"Caius, relax. Let them explain." Aro said to Caius. Then he approached Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my friend, it is really great to see you." Aro said then extended his hands to Carlisle. I can see that Carlisle hesitated. "What's the matter, old friend? Am I not allowed to _see_ what's going on with you?" he said.

"Not at all, Aro. It's just surprising to see you out of the castle." He said then took Aro's hand.

I felt everybody tensed. All eyes are on Carlisle and Aro.

"What are you trying to hide, Carlisle? Why is it that your mind is blocked?" Aro asked. Suddenly, I felt a pressure hit my barrier on Edward. I looked at the source and saw a girl staring at Edward. After that, she looked at Nicole then a pressure hit my barrier on her. The girl started attacking several people on our side. Then she screamed.

"They're all shielded!" the girl screeched

"What is the meaning of this? Is there something that you don't want us to know?" Aro asked

I heard Carlisle sigh. "Bella let it down." He ordered me. We all gasped in shock.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just do it." Carlisle said. Everybody looked at me. What am I going to do?

"We have to face this one way or another. Do it, Bella." He continued.

I looked at everyone before I let out a huge sigh. Carlisle is right, we'll have to face this one way or another.

"You can't do this, Bella! No!" Rosalie exclaimed. I saw Emmett restraining her.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but Carlisle is right." I said before letting my shield down but made sure it's still alert for possible threats.

Aro then closed his eyes and concentrated on Carlisle's memories. I can see his brows knit together and his nose scrunch up as he went on.

"This is unacceptable!" Aro snapped. I immediately held up my barrier to protect everyone. "A complete breach of the rules!" he growled.

"What is it, brother? What did you see?" Caius asked

"They are in possession of immortal children!" Aro exclaimed. I heard a couple of gasps from their side of the line.

"It's not what it looks like, Aro, will you please let us explain." Carlisle said

"There is no explaining to do, Carlisle! I know what I saw!" Aro growled.

"Relax, Aro! Don't give yourself a migraine." A sweet voice cheerfully said. We all turned to the source and saw Amelia and Amon walking towards the empty space between the two covens.

"There's no use, Amelia. You know how little Aro could get. He loves his rules so much." Amon said then they both chuckled. I can see that I'm not the only one who is confused. What's going on here?

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"From what I pick on Aro's thoughts, he already knew Amon and Amelia." He said.

"What are you two doing here?" Aro asked the twins with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Is that the way you greet your older brother and sister?" Amelia scolded. My jaw literally dropped. What?? Older brother and older sister? What is going on here???

"So what did you two do this time?" Aro said.

"Oh, nothing that could do any harm." Amelia said cheerfully.

"I guess you didn't see us in Carlisle's memories." Amon said

"What is going on, Aro?" Marcus asked

"What do you mean older brother and sister?" Caius asked

"They, my brothers, are my biological older siblings. They are the one who changed me thousands of years ago. Their evil little minds are protected that's why I didn't see them in Carlisle's memories. I guess that explains the choppy memory that I saw." Aro explained with his eyes narrowed at the twins. I was shocked! Amelia and Amon? The little Amelia and Amon that we used to hang out with are Aro's siblings???

"What makes you think that they had something to do with the breach that the Cullens committed?" Caius asked

"They can make anything possible." Aro said. He then turned his attention to Amelia and Amon. "Now, care to explain your actions?" he asked

"Calm down, Aro! We just gave four lovely ladies the ability to get pregnant. Don't worry, it's a one-time thing." Amelia said

"I had Amelia check their futures and they won't be of any problem at all. You worry too much, little brother" Amon continued. I saw Aro's crimson red eyes narrowed again.

"Then please enlighten us on how their lives would turn out." Aro growled

"They'll grow up physically in an almost human pace but mentally in a much faster pace so they can understand what you tell them. They have a heartbeat and temperature but instead of blood, venom is the one in their system. They sleep and cry with venom tears and they have bathroom break once in a blue moon. Their skin is hard and sparkles under the sunlight like ours. They have enhanced abilities like speed, strength, hearing, sight, etc. They also drink blood. Any questions?" Amelia said in one breath. I saw a guy raise his hand.

"Yes, you there." Amon called out. It's a little funny because it's like a student asking a teacher a question.

"Uhm, will they die of, you know, old age?" the guy asked

"No, they'll eventually stop aging by the time they reach the age of 18." Amon said. "Anymore questions?" he asked. Everybody was just silent, until Aro let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright, then everything's ok." He said. Caius just stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to let it go?" he asked

"Are you judging my decision making skills, brother?" he asked. Caius just stayed silent.

"We apologize for the commotion we created. You must know that we mean no harm." Carlisle said.

"Ah, my friend, no worries, Amelia and Amon just do things impulsively. It's great to see you again. We'll take our leave now." Aro said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said

"Would you care to join us now, my dear siblings?" Aro asked Amelia and Amon

"We know you missed us a lot, my dear little brother…" Amelia said with mock sweetness. I heard Aro growl.

"But the answer is still the same. Don't worry, we'll see each other in another thousand years or so." Amon said

"I hope that we don't meet in this kind of situation again. Very well, we'll take our leave now." Aro said then the Volturi disappeared. I heard everybody sigh in relief, including me.

"Thank God." Rosalie said before collapsing in Emmett's waiting arms. Emmett immediately started to whisper words of comfort to her while randomly kissing her. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me then kissed my forehead. I on the other hand, used my free hand to hold my son's free hand, cause his other hand is wrapped around Saab.

"You're Aro's siblings?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Amelia exclaimed

"Care to fill us in?" Carlisle asked

"Well, we were changed by an unknown vampire many years ago. Then, we decided to change Aro because he was dying or something." Amon explained.

"We also made him the leader of the Volturi." Amelia said

"You did?" I asked

"Yep! You know that it turned out well. He's not really bad, he just love his rules." Amelia said. "We made it possible for him to form Volturi. Then we let him be." She continued.

"He knows that we don't do anything to harm the vampire race that's why he didn't need much convincing." Amon said

"Wow… so you really have lived a long life." Justin said

"Yes. And now that you know, we're taking off!" Amelia said

"What? Where are you going?" Nicole asked

"It's a rule that we have. You already know who we are. It's time for us to leave." Amon explained

"You don't have to leave." Alice said in a sad tone. Jasper made her feel better immediately using his powers

"Don't waste your time, guys, we'll still leave no matter what." Amelia said

"Then take care." Carlisle said.

"We'll meet each other again." Chris said

"Of course." Amelia said

"Bye, guys! Until the next time." Amon and Amelia said in unison before they disappeared.

"I'm going to miss them." Nicole said while Chris comforted her.

"The wolves are leaving." Edward informed us

"Thank you for all the help. We owe you so much." Carlisle said. I saw wolf-Jacob bow his head once before taking off with the pack. I saw Anthony and Saab share a sweet yet passionate kiss before she turned into a wolf and ran together with the pack.

"I'm beat. Let's go home." Anthony said. We all agreed so we took off at the same time.

When I saw the mansion a few miles away, I immediately felt relieved. Everything really is okay. It all seems like yesterday when I first laid eyes on Edward in the cafeteria. It all seems like a dream to me. Yet here I am running with my family on our way home. Home. This is truly our home.

* * *

**AN: Did you like that twist??? I hope you like it, guys :D please keep the reviews coming, ok :D thank you all :D I'll update as soon as I can :D**


	32. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga.**

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner! The wifi in the school blocked Fanfiction and it sucks! Anyways, I've been very busy too! this is the second to the last chapter. I really appreciate the great responses that you have given me :D I can't thank you enough :D I love you guys :D

* * *

**

**The End of the Beginning**

It's been a week since the fated battle with Victoria. I remembered the moment we arrived in the house Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper all rushed to the nursery where their kids are sleeping. They must've felt so relieved that they are out of danger. We told Esme everything, about the Volturi and Amelia and Amon, and she was so happy that we are out of danger. She said that she would miss the twins so bad. After a couple of days, the Lutz coven decided that it's time for them to move again. I'm going to miss them so much.

As of now, I have a date with Edward. As usual, he won't tell me anything as well as his sisters and my own son. Can you believe it? Even my son is hiding something from me. So now, I am being prepped and styled by my two favorite sisters. It's hell, including the shopping trips I had to endure the last few days. Alice is a psychic, I know that she already knows what I'm going to wear so why bother hop from shop to shop and try on 30 different outfits? It's really ridiculous and I'm getting really impatient.

"Can I go now??" I whined at Alice and Rosalie

"Patience, Bella! Perfection takes time, you know." Alice said. Well, she can't possibly blame me, right? I want to see Edward so bad.

"Done!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed.

"Thank God!" I sighed in relief. I looked at myself at the mirror and my jaw dropped. I was gorgeous! They really have out-done themselves this time. It's simple yet elegant, conservative yet sexy and it really suits me. They also remembered that Edward likes the color blue on me so I am in a midnight blue dress. It's very beautiful. "Wow, guys, thanks. So, can I go now?" I asked.

They both nodded. "Go sweep your man off his feet!" Alice said excitedly while she pushed me out of the room. What's wrong with her? I then made my way to the stairs where my personal Greek God is waiting for me at the bottom. His head snapped up as soon as he saw me. He smiled and extended his hand towards me. I smiled back and slowly descended the stairs and took his hand.

"You look marvelous, love." He said then he kissed the back of my hand.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." I said.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked while smiling crookedly at me. It still dazzles me. I quickly recovered and composed myself

"We shall." I said then he led me outside where his other car is waiting.

"We're not taking your Volvo?" I asked

"Special occasions need special cars." He simply said. Then he opened the passenger's seat for me, as always. We drove for a few minutes on a familiar road. Then we stopped. I recognize this place.

"We're going to the meadow?" I asked and he nodded

"Why didn't we just run? I mean its faster right?" I said

"But that trip is special. It's like the first time I took you to the meadow." He said. Well, he has a point. "Besides, Alice will kill me if I ruin your dress." He said then he got out of the car to open my door.

"We'll still run." I said.

"I will run, you will ride on my back." He said then flung me on his back.

"Edward! I am perfectly capable on running there myself." I scolded him. He just laughed his beautiful musical laugh.

"But, don't you just miss this?" he asked. Well, if he puts it that way…

"Alright…" I grumbled then we took off.

In a matter of seconds, we are in our meadow. Again, my jaw dropped. The trees are covered in twinkle lights and there's a white grand piano in the middle. The flowers that are in full bloom only added to the perfection of the place.

"Do you like it?" he asked

I just nodded. I'm still trying to sink it in. How did they even manage to make the twinkle lights work in the middle of the forest? Did they install an underground plug?

I heard Edward chuckle. "Come on then, love." He said then he led me to the location of the piano. We both sat down and he began to play. It was a new tune, one that I have never heard before. It's so beautiful. Though there are no lyrics, I can feel the emotions he put in this melody. I stared at his face, he's just so perfect. His eyes are on the keys, sometimes he manages to look at me and smile that devastatingly beautiful crooked smile. Of course, I return the favor and smile at him too. I love how his pale fingers dance gracefully on the ivory keys of the piano. Slowly, the melody came to an end.

"A new melody." I said.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Of course I do. It's beautiful." I said. Our eyes locked on each other.

"That's good. It's inspired by you and Anthony." He said.

"me and Anthony?"

"yes," he said then he held both of my hands. "it's inspired by how the two of you changed my life, my existence here in this world. It's inspired by how important the two of you are to me and how I love the both of you so much." He said the he kissed the backs of my two hands, then my forehead, then finally my lips. His hand moved to the back of my neck while the other one is on the small of my back. I, on the other hand, ran my fingers through his hair over and over again. After a few moments, we pulled away from each other.

"The two of you made my existence more meaningful than before." He said.

"I feel the same way." I said then gave him a peck on the lips.

"So this is what you are busy with all week?" I asked.

He smirked, "There's more." He said. As if on cue, the wind became stronger.

"What the…" I didn't even finish what I was going to say when I saw, out of nowhere, a helicopter landing in the meadow.

"This is my other surprise." He said. My jaw dropped in surprise. He's taking me to a helicopter ride.

"You know, even my immortality didn't change the fact that I'm afraid of heights." I croaked. He laughed again

"Silly, Bella." He said when the helicopter landed. "You know that I won't let anything hurt you. Besides, you should trust our pilot." He said. I looked at our pilot who already opened the helicopter door for us. My eyes widened. It was Jasper.

"Need a lift, guys?" he teased. Edward then led me to the helicopter.

"Alice and Emmett wanted to fly the helicopter, but I thought you needed a calmer pilot for this ride." He said then chuckled. I chuckled with him. The thought of Alice or Emmett flying this thing is just a disaster. Edward then helped me in. He made me wear this huge headphones although I doubt that we need one of these.

"We're taking off." Jasper declared so we took off. I don't even notice where we're going.

"Look below." Edward said.

"No." I said. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "You can't make me." I said before he starts dazzling me again. He chuckled

"Then just look outside. Trust me." He said with a pleading look. I let out a sigh and looked outside only to make me gasp. The city lights are beautiful.

"The view is fantastic! It's beautiful!" I said in awe. The beauty is overwhelming.

"That is just how my life is now with you, Bella." He said with his eyes locked on me. "You are the one who introduced me the beauty of the world. You are the one who made my world beautiful. Before, all I can see was darkness. Then out of nowhere you came here and made everything wonderful." He said.

I smiled at him. "You deserve it, Edward. I love you." I said

"As I love you, love." He said. Then he kissed me again. We then began flying in circles, just enjoying the marvelous view while talking about random things. We even let Jasper join in our conversation.

"Now, look over there." He said then pointed something outside. I looked outside and again, I gasped. Are his surprises never going to stop? This is out of this world. Outside, I saw a heart-shaped formation of the trees. Suddenly, the heart lit up then words are suddenly popped out. I felt my throat run dry and my eyes bulge. If it's even possible, I would cry.

_MARRY ME._ It said

"Bella." I heard Edward called me so I turned around only seeing him down on one knee, without his huge headphones and with a little dark blue velvet box in hand. I froze in my place. Oh my God.

"You changed my life for the better, Bella. From the moment your sweet scent hit me on that faithful day, you already changed my life. I know I left both you and Anthony yet you gave me forgiveness and trust. I don't even deserve a person as beautiful as you. Yet here I am, loving you with all my heart. You can say that I'm selfish but I don't care if I don't deserve you. All I know is that nothing can keep me away from you from now on, not even myself. I promise to love you and Anthony forever, every single day of forever…" he said then opened the velvet box which contained a very old yet elegant and expensive looking ring. "Isabella Marie Swan, I wish to live my whole existence with you. Will you marry me?" he finished.

I couldn't utter a word. I was still frozen in my place. His words are sinking in me. I nodded slowly then faster. "Yes. Yes! Oh my god, Yes! Yes! Yes, Edward, Yes! I'm going to marry you. Yes! Of course yes! Yes!" I managed to say then I leaped to him and started kissing him hungrily.

"I guess that's the answer I wanted and more." He said when we parted. "It fits you perfectly." He said then lifted my left hand where he slipped the ring on my ringer finger.

"Tell me you didn't spend a fortune for this one." I said.

"I didn't spend a dime, love. It was my mother's." he said. My eyes widened. This is Elizabeth Masen's ring. "But if you want we could get you one in Tiffany's…"

"No!" I interrupted him. "I love this. I love you." I said then kissed him again.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you and I'm ready to spend eternity with you." He said then kissed me again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because this time our future child will grow up with a father." I said.

"I promise to be there." He said then kissed me again.

"Congratulations, guys." Jasper said from the pilot's seat. I almost forgot that he's here. "I'm happy for you." He said

"Thank you, Jasper." Edward and I said in unison.

"Let's head back to our home." Edward said.

"Sure thing. Just be prepared to be ambushed by a beautiful pixie with wedding plans in her pretty little mind a.k.a Alice." He said then laughed while Edward and I groaned. This is going to be tough.

* * *

**AN: The epilogue will be posted the next time I update! Thank you guys so much! please keep the reviews coming! Thank you very much! :D :D :D**


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga**

**AN: THIS IS IT! Oh my God! This is really it! This is the last chapter of this story! The responses are so great on the last chapter! I really apologize if I can't reply your reviews. I just had my cervix cancer vaccine and my left arm is a little sore. Anyways, I really am thankful for the wonderful responses!**

**Ok, I won't make this long. On with the story!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Bella?" I heard Edward called.

It has been 5 years since Edward and I got married. We didn't have a long engagement. We got married 2 months after it since Alice already prepared everything even before the proposal. We had a blissful honeymoon in Isle Esme, and a month after that I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. We decided to name her Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Renesmee is more like Edward than me, thank God. The only thing she got from me is my big brown eyes. She's a brilliant girl. Anthony adored her as she adored him. He became a really great big brother to Renesmee. They always hang out with each other.

"Are you ok, Bella?", Edward asked as he approached me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at him.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." I said then I fixed my hair and checked my dress.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, my love." he said then he encircled his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. I sighed, I am hiding my feelings.

A year ago, Anthony proposed to Saab. I'm glad that my son decided to settle down with her. They're really in love and I don't think there's a need to wait. I am happy that my son is going to marry the girl he loves. The only thing I didn't like was their future plan.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Dad!" Anthony called me and Edward. Renesmee is currently with Rosalie, Emmett, Henry and Adriel, so Edward and I had alone time. Anthony walked towards us with his fiancée, Saab, in hand._

"_Hey, guys, nice to see you here. I never thought that Alice would let you go." I said. Alice is, as usual, the wedding planner._

"_Me too." Saab said then we all chuckled._

"_Do you have something to tell us? You're blocking your minds." Edward asked suspiciously. Anthony and Saab tensed at the same time. For the past years, they have both mastered blocking their minds from Edward. What is going on? I saw Anthony held Saab's hand tighter._

"_You got her pregnant?" I exclaimed._

"_No! No! No!" they both exclaimed at the same time. I exhaled. _

"_Oh, sorry." I said. They're clearly not lying. Of course I would know if my son is lying. He's so much like me when it comes to lying._

"_Mom, please stop jumping to conclusions." Anthony said._

"_I told you I'm sorry." I defended._

"_Then what is it that you want to say?" Edward asked_

"_Well, I'm moving out." Anthony blurted out. My eyes widened and my unnecessary breathing stopped. I totally froze in place._

"_Of course not now." Saab said with a nervous laugh to lighten up the mood._

"_Are you sure about this, son?" Edward asked_

"_Yes, I plan to stay here with Saab so that she's close to her family. I don't want her to come with me while we jump from town to town. I want to be able to settle down here." he said. I looked at his eyes and saw determination. I suddenly remembered the first time he told me that he wanted to play the piano. I know that he's going to be happy with this decision._

"_Oh, well, I'm happy for the both of you!" I blurted out all of a sudden. I hugged the both of them tightly. "Well, we'll just visit or you could visit us!" I said a little bit enthusiastically. _

"_Well, Anthony didn't really need to do that. I could come with you." Saab said._

"_No, no, the both of you are young. You should have your own life together. I know that you want to build your own family too." I said._

"_Are you really ok with this, mom?" Anthony asked. He looked really worried._

"_I'm fine with it. It's fine right, Edward?" I said then turned to Edward. His eyes are full of worry too._

"_Yes, it is fine, my love." he said._

"_See! I told you It's fine. Now, why don't you go back to Alice. I'm sure she's looking for the both of you." I said._

"_This means a lot to me, mom. I love you so much." Anthony said then he kissed me on the cheeks before leaving. When they got out of the door, I felt Edward's arms encircle me._

"_I'm fine. I'm really fine." I told him._

_End of flashback_

"My baby's leaving me." I said then buried my head on his chest before sobbing tearlessly.

"It's fine, Bella. It's fine." He comforted me while rubbing circles on my back.

I groaned in frustration. "It's been a year since they told us! I should've accepted it a long time ago! I don't know what's wrong with me!" I said.

"Nothing's wrong with you, my love. You're a mother; you have a special connection to your son. It's normal." He said.

"It just hurts so much! He grew up so fast! Literally! I feel that I never got the chance to be a mother to him. And it's always me and him! I really feel that Saab stole away my son." I said. I feel stupid for feeling this but it's just that it's what I feel today.

"Just remember that he's happy now with Saab. You'll have to let go." he said.

"It's not that easy!" I exclaimed then sobbed further on his chest.

"It's ok, I'm here." he said.

"Just you wait when Renesmee gets married too." I said. Edward instantly froze.

"Why don't we worry about that some other time, ok?" he said then kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" I heard Renesmee call us. She ran into the room and onto Edward's waiting arms. "Auntie Alice said that it's time." she said.

"Well then, let's go." Edward said then he took my hands. "It's going to be ok." he whispered then we left.

The place is so amazing. We planned a cliff wedding. The altar is set up on the top of the cliff. There are white lilies on the arch and blue ribbons tied everywhere. The guys, namely the Cullen, Lutz and La Push guys, are in their dark blue tuxedo. We, girls, are in blue tube dresses while the kids have this cute babydoll dress. Anthony waited on the end of the aisle with Seth, his bestman, and Edward of course. I can see that he is really nervous.

The music started and everyone was ready. Althea and Adriel were the first ones to walk the aisle, followed by Cassandra and Henry, then Rosette and Gene then lastly Renesmee and Jake, Jacob's nephew. They elegantly scattered flower petals. Other couples followed then the Maid of Honor. And then, the beautiful Saab walked down the aisle accompanied by Jacob. I looked at Anthony and he just looked at Saab lovingly. I couldn't help but smile. My son is getting married. When they reached the end of the aisle, the wedding officially started.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here to witness the binding of two people in holy matrimony. Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous. Love is never boastful nor conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but the lights and truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes." Pastor said. "rings please." He continued. Seth then gave the ring to Anthony while the maid of honor, Emily, gave the ring to Saab.

"Do you, Samantha Isabelle Black, take Charles Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband; through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through thick and thin as long as you both shall live?" Pastor asked Saab

"I do." Saab croaked out. I looked at her and she's in tears.

"Do you, Charles Anthony Cullen, take Samantha Isabelle Black to be your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through thick and thin as long as you both shall live?" Pastor asked Anthony.

"I do." Anthony croaked out too. Then I began my own little tearless sobbing.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pastor said. Anthony then cradled Saab's face like it's a delicate flower petal. He bent his head towards hers while Saab threw her arms around his neck. Then they kissed. Like Alice's great planning skills, the beautiful sunset is on the background of Anthony and Saab's kiss.

That's when the cheering began. Emmett was being his loud self along with the other wolves. I on the other hand began sobbing in Edward's arms. They ended their kiss and I made sure that I'm the first one to hug my son.

"You're married! My baby is married!" I exclaimed while sobbing on his arms.

"Mom, its fine, I'm still your baby." he said. I leaned backward to look at him. He said that he's still my baby. That made me sob harder. He just chuckled and hugged me tighter.

I let go of him and looked at my new daughter. "Saab!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thank you very much, Bella." she said. Tears are already streaming down her face. I wiped the tears and smiled at her.

"Just love and take care of him, ok?" I said. She nodded then we hugged further.

Renesmee's POV

"You want a wedding like that, Althea?" I heard Adriel asked Althea.

"Who is my groom?" she asked

"Me of course!" Adriel said.

"Ok! As long as it's with you." Althea said then they held hands.

"Saab got all the attention today! I want to get married too!" Rosette complained. She stomped towards Gene and pouted.

"We can get married today too! Saab and Anthony just walked down the aisle then gave each other rings then they kissed. We already walked down the aisle and I can get you a ring later so all we need to do is to kiss!" Gene said. Then he and Rosette kissed on the lips.

"Yay! Now we're married!" Rosette and Gene cheered.

"You want to get married today too?" Henry asked Cassandra

"Only if you have the rings." She said. Henry scratched his head

"What if I buy the rings later would you promise to marry me?" Henry asked

"Only if it's from Tiffany's" she said. Then they both smiled then kissed on the lips.

"Then we're married too!" Henry said

"I already knew that we'll get married." Cassandra muttered. Henry just chuckled. I felt someone tap my shoulders. I turned around and saw Jake.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked. He's blushing. It's a very pretty color.

"Well, do you want to get married today too? I have a ring that I can give you" He said. I pouted. Of course I want to marry Jake but even though I have a ring too, there's a problem.

"But we're moving away, Jake." I said. He pouted too.

"Can't we be married then live separately?" he asked.

"Married couples are supposed to live together. Anthony and Saab are already married that's why he's staying here to live with Saab." I said. We both pouted. I want to get married to Jake too. Then his head snapped up.

"What if we promise to get married when we're older so that we can live together?" he asked. my face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" I said. Then he removed his ring.

"Here." he said then he gave me a silver ring. "My dad gave me this but this is the proof that I made a promise to you. I promise that when you get back here, we'll get married." He continued. I quickly removed the ring that I bought with Aunt Alice

"Here." I said then gave him the ring. "I bought it with Aunt Alice but I also need to give a proof of our promise. I promise that when I get back here, we'll get married." I said.

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise!" I exclaimed

* * *

**The end.**

**AN: It's the End! It's really the End! I'm sorry for not choosing to put Bella and Edward's wedding here in the Epilogue. **

**This story, as you can see, is not just about the Second chances of Bella and Edward in love but also the second chances of the whole Cullen Family. I chose to put in Anthony and Saab's wedding to show that they had their chance and their happy ending too.**

**If you're going to ask about a Sequel, I'm not really sure. I will have 5 major subjects the next semester so I don't think I will have time for that. But who knows, maybe in a year or two, I'll be able to come up with a Sequel.**

**I also want to thank everyone for their support! When I released this story, my only goal was just to get 100 reviews. But you guys made me proud by giving me 4 times more than I expected! Thank you all so much for supporting this story. **

**I love you guys and I hope to see you soon! :D**


End file.
